Othala
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Un año después del caso de los Aulladores, Nick y Judy se topan con un animal armado que salía de una de las casas más ricas de la ciudad. Se enteran después de que el animal era un asesino que en cada una de sus víctimas deja un símbolo difícil de descifrar. Ante esto, ambos deberán darle caza mientras mantienen la relación amorosa que poseen fuera de la atención de cualquiera.
1. Prólogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Habiendo pasado un año desde los acontecimientos anteriores, el caso de los Aulladores es tan sólo un recuerdo lejano, cuando ambos se topan con un animal armado que escapa de una de las casas más acaudaladas de la ciudad. Sujeto que descubren es un asesino, que deja en sus víctimas un extraño símbolo que no pueden descifrar.

Ante esto, Nick y Judy intentarán darle caza al asesino en un intento de impedir que siga con su cronología mortal, mientras mantienen la relación que ha florecido entre ellos lo más desapercibida posible.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Siendo sincero, no tengo la menor idea de por qué decidí escribir esto, no es que cazar a un asesino en serie sea divertido (bueno, para algunos sí; esos tienen problemas), o que estuviera al borde de la muerte en repetidas ocasiones, o que iniciara una búsqueda implacable (¡Eh, como la peli!) con el corazón en la garganta o… ¿Sabes qué?, olvida todo eso. Mejor presta atención a lo que este zorro, a punta de pistola te contará.

Muy bien, no tan a punta de pistola, a punta de pata de coneja; que es el triple de peligroso. No pregunten.

Es posible que para cuando termines esta maravillosa e intrépida historia, nótese mi humildad, desearás una de dos cosas: matarme apretando este hermoso cuello o conmemorarme con una tonelada de moras. En caso de que sea lo segundo, envíalas en un camión a la granja Hopps, ya nos pasaremos por allá a buscarlas.

Cuando leas esto pensarás: «¡Hala, Nick, ¿por qué si sobreviviste a todo eso no te sientes imbatible y te molesta escribirlo?!». No. No funciona así. No seas impaciente, que te lo contaré cuando llegue el momento, tranquilo.

Ya, ya, eso no interesa, comenzaré con la historia; Zanahorias me está golpeando para que lo haga.

Esto sonará como la típica entrada de una novela adolescente, pero olvídate de eso, aquí no habrá florecitas y conejos saltarines en nubes rosas de algodón. [¡Por las moras, Pelusa, qué delicada!, ¿no puedo bromear con ello? ¡Ay, vale, vale!]. Prepárate para asesinatos, venganza, traiciones, preinfartos, búsquedas, muertos, mitología y, como no puede faltar, romance.

Hay más, pero me da pereza escribirlo; no me culpes, soy un zorro.

Tomamos una mora para el camino y ya todos preparados, ¡acción!

Siempre quise decir eso.

En fin, disfruta de mi pequeño sufrimiento.


	2. I - Zanahorias pone mi vida en riesgo, c

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. AHHHHHHHH... ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, extrañaba tus reviews, mz xD Oh, aquel nombre tan antiguo se me había olvidado :'v Si se me extrañaba mucho aquí, más se te extrañaba a ti. Yendo a la review: para otro momento te daré algo más largo, pero este prólogo cortito era un abreboca para el cap de hoy; gracias por opinar que me queda genial la primera persona, y un secreto es que es bien permisiva en acción de personaje, pero es apretada para contar cosas; dw, mz, no cometiste ningún error con Justicia, sólo le diste una oportunidad mucho después. Y espero contar contigo hasta el final :3 Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. AHHHHH slkdjflaksdlaksjdlasjdlkasjdjasdjasd, ese primer párrafo emulado es tan lksdfljasdlkjasdjasd, me dejó riendo como pendejo xD Me alegra que te guste que sea Nick el que narre, porque como es primer persona, él será el que narre. ¿Te haré volver como lector activo?, bien ahí, debería ser motivador (? Espero de verdad no decepcionarte. LOL, especista xD Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por pensar eso. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **I**

 **Zanahorias pone mi vida en riesgo, como siempre**

El sol estaba brillando con un tono furioso intermedio, anunciando a todos los animales que el día estaba comenzando, pero no tan intenso como lo era en medio día. Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana, y el clima, aunque siempre el mismo, variaba por unos grados en la temperatura del distrito, debido a que era invierno. Dicho cambio climático era apenas imperceptible, pero fue una reforma que Leonzález propuso, y los animales lo aceptaron.

Me agaché un poco hacia mi chocolate caliente que estaba tomándome para, cómo no, entrar en calor como los dioses decretaban, comiendo también un delicioso, cómo no, trozo de pastel de mora. A mi lado estaba Zanahorias, acunando su taza de chocolate caliente con (qué asco) zanahoria por encima. Sí, lo sé, suena asqueroso, te comprendo, pero no es tan raro colocarle algo al chocolate caliente para acentuar su sabor. No mucho. Yo a veces le coloco una mora y la veo hundirse. Bueno, olvida eso, que me desvío del tema.

Pelusa tenía una bufanda de rayas blancas y lilas rodeándole el cuello, que le daba un toque de vida a los monótonos uniformes de policía. Estaba moviendo la nariz de aquella forma tan hipnótica que me provocaba a veces apretársela y salir huyendo, pero claro, soy bromista, no suicida; lo llegase a hacer y seguro (apuesto mis propias moras) que en dos horas mínimo me estarían velando.

El vapor del chocolate ascendía de la taza y le movía apenas los finos bigotes, haciéndola parecer más tierna de lo que ya era. Dato obvio: si por obvias razones no le haría lo de la nariz, mucho menos le diría que se ve tierna. Dio un sorbo y suspiró complacida.

—Deberíamos seguir con las rondas —dijo Judy.

—No, Zanahorias —tercié, clavándole el tenedor a lo que quedaba de mi pastel—, primero tenemos que terminar de comer.

—El que está comiendo eres tú.

—Bien, primero debo terminar de comer —cedí—. Ya después podemos volver a las rondas, ¿qué es lo que puede pasar si las retomamos un poco tarde? Hace frío, tenemos frío, hasta el crimen mismo parece tener frío porque no nos hemos topado con nada. No ha habido infracciones, ni multas por colocar, no límites de velocidad excedidos, ni robos, no agresiones; es un día asquerosamente bueno. Disfrutémoslo. —A veces me sorprendo de mi capacidad oratoria—. En fin —agregué, tomando un sorbo de chocolate y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de acabarse—, ¿sigue en pie la _peli_ que veremos?

—Pues claro, torpe, ya lo acordamos. —Judy sonrió, se elevó por sobre la mesa, apoyándose en la silla y me dio un golpecito en la pata, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que doliera pero no tanto como para sacarme una mueca—. Ni se te ocurra dejarme plantada.

Terminé el chocolate, coloqué la taza sobre el plato de plástico (súper elegante, taza de porcelana, pero plato de plástico; esa cafetería necesitaba organizarse) y le apreté la pata con tres dedos, como una garra.

—Primero muerto, Cola de Algodón.

Ella sonrió, y juro por los dioses que fue una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto.

 _Hum_ … creo que debería explicarme para no dejarte liado.

O tal vez no.

No, es broma. No puedo no contarte. En este punto lo más probable es que estés como «¿qué está pasando aquí, Nick?». Bueno, verás, ¿recuerdas aquel caso de los Aulladores, ese en donde Zanahorias me extorsionó [¡No te molestes, Pelusa, las cosas por su nombre!], me hizo llevarla de paseo por la ciudad, casi hace que Mr. Big nos matara, que Manchas nos matara, que los lobos de Leonzález nos mataran, que…? Un momento, ahora que me fijo, Zanahorias no ha hecho más que hacer que casi nos maten. En fin, continúo, después de aquel caso, que me incluyeran en la ZPD y, diciéndolo de modo bonito, pusieran mi antiguo expediente criminal y pasado debajo de la alfombra, Judy y yo empezamos a hacernos más cercanos.

Oh, sí, picarón, esa clase de cercanía.

En verdad no podría decirte cuándo comenzó aquello, pero si debo dar una fecha específica diría que fue cuando nos abrazamos debajo de aquel puente. Ahora que lo digo así suena bien romanticón. Después de eso (y de que casi nos matásemos por el volcamiento del vagón del tren, para variar), empezamos a tratarnos más… Aquí debería ir una palabra bien sacada de la manga, pero mi léxico no es tan fino como lo de los zorros de clase alta; yo soy zorro normalito. La cosa es que nos empezamos a tratar mejor; más pendiente uno del otro, más detallista, que si te llevo a casa, que si un café cuando ella estaba agotada en Informes, que si un ponqué de zanahorias cuando tenía ganas de algo dulce; cosas así.

Bien, lo admito, yo era un poco más detallista; Pelusa era más del tipo «¡trabajo, trabajo, trabajo!».

Duramos casi un año así, lanzando indirectas y atenciones, pero sobretodo yo a ella, Zanahorias no captaba las indirectas muy fácilmente. Ella decía que era porque estaba centrada en el trabajo, pero aquí entre nosotros, dudo que sepa diferenciar una indirecta. Vete tú a saber cómo son los cortejos de los conejos. La cosa es que hace casi dos meses le pedí salir, como quien no quiere la cosa, al cine; aceptó, y como el caballero que soy, la llevé a ver una película con mucho drama. Drama o romance en la primera cita-no-cita nunca falla.

Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, vimos la peli, Zanahoria atacó las palomitas, yo a un chocolate con moras, y entre una cosa y la otra, al rodearla con el brazo en la sala, ella se recostó contra mí. Yo reaccioné con la calma que me caracterizaba: nervios, temblor y taquicardia. Pero, claro está, me recuperé al momento de despedirla en la noche en su minúsculo departamento.

Verán, existe una tradición no dicha impuesta de que cuando invitas a alguien en una cita, sea quien sea, debes, si eres el macho, al despedirte, besarla (no sé cómo harán las hembras que salen con hembras ni los machos que salen con machos; supongo que lo hará el activo de los dos, o sólo se sabe). En ese momento, en la puerta de su cuarto yo andaba indeciso. Sé que probablemente te estés riendo de mí, lo que es entendible, pero vamos, si es una cita es entendible, pero yo nunca le dije que era una cita; era más bien una cita-no-cita-sí-cita, por lo que no sabía si besarla o no.

Por suerte, Judy fue la que tomó la iniciativa, me tomó por la corbata y tiró de mí hasta que caí sobre una de mis rodillas y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca. En ese momento olvidé cómo respirar, estaba totalmente embobado por sus ojos, su sonrisa provocativa, su olor embriagador, su… Oh, dioses, sus labios; aquellos labios que, al bajar la mirada, ella se mordió de forma provocativa, incitándome a comerla entera. Y si les soy sincero, lo pensé. Entonces me soltó, me puso las patas en las mejillas, me acercó a ella… y me besó.

Juro que morí. Morí unas quince o veinte veces, una por segundo, en que nuestros labios estuvieron unidos. Veinte maravillosos segundos en que con mis dedos toqué cada centímetro de su rostro, su espalda y, como Zanahorias me hubo pervertido desde que la conocí, no negaré que le apreté un poquito (sólo un poco) la cola, que era muy suave, como me imaginé que debía ser. Veinte segundos en los que saboreé sus labios y lengua. Dato curioso: como nuestros cráneos son distintos ( _¡dah!_ ), besar a una coneja, siendo un zorro, resultó un reto, porque mientras el de ella era esférico, el mío era alargado; no obstante, Pelusa logró que pareciera que estuviéramos hechos el uno para la otra con ese beso. Sospecho que estuvo practicando con la almohada.

Como la magia del momento no se extinguía (y como yo estaba tan idiota que probablemente, siendo generosos, me hubieran robado al volver a casa), Judy me invitó a entrar y pasamos la noche juntos.

No, pervertido, no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando. Casi puedo oírte cómo ríes pensando que esa salvaje coneja abusó de la inocencia de este apuesto zorro. Triste, pero no pasó nada. En el ambiente había una sensación de cariño, no sé describirlo, pero es como cuando haces algo que te gusta y te dicen que está bien, esa sensación de sosiego tan bonita; pues así. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos entendimos con miradas, Judy se sentó en su cama y apartó el cobertor, mientras palmeaba a su lado, mirándome.

Yo, como buen compañero-barra-novio-barra-ligue-barra-amigo, obedecí y me metí en la cama, me acosté y ella me imitó, para al final rodearle la cintura con la cola y quedarnos dormidos.

¿A que suena bonito?

En fin, para no hacer largo el escrito y aburrirte, Zanahorias y yo empezamos a salir oficialmente. Dentro de nada cumpliríamos dos meses exactos, aunque sólo nosotros y Finnick lo supiéramos; es mi hermano, no puedo ocultarle algo. Mis suegros (¡ _uy_ , qué feo suena esa palabra!) no lo sabían aún, pero algún día, cuando sienta deseos de arrebatarme la vida, les contaré en animal. Llevamos nuestra relación en secreto porque, primero, causaría revuelo que un zorro comiera coneja, ¿sí me entiendes?; y segundo, porque si en la ZPD se llegasen a enterar que Pelusa y yo estamos juntos, era casi seguro que nos pondrían en turnos separados o que despedirían a uno de los dos. Fijo. Es parte de la política del Departamento no inmiscuirse emocionalmente entre compañeros.

Maldita política.

Le apreté un dedo a Zanahorias, jugueteando con su minigarrita, hasta que la molesté e hice que apartara la pata. Me sonrió de nuevo, con aquel cariño que siempre despedía ella cuando me veía o me llamaba. A veces, y con eso me refiero al noventa y nueve por cierto del tiempo, pensaba que estaba loca al haberse enamorado de mí, pero _¡hey!_ , yo no puedo quejarme, porque cada que oía mi nombre en sus labios, me sentía el zorro con mejor suerte del mundo.

A ver, uno... dos... tres...: _¡Ow!_

Sí, sí, sé que te sorprende que yo tenga un lado así de tierno, pero qué le vamos a hacer, todos deben guardar algunos secretos.

Bajando de la silla metálica en el lugar donde estaba nuestra mesa, Judy pasó al lado mío y me dio unos toquecitos en el brazo: nuestra manera de darnos cariño en lugares públicos. Como buen novio, me levanté, tomé el plato y ambas tazas y las llevé a la barra, donde se los entregué a una dependienta. Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la cafetería, una pareja de zorros nos lanzó una mirada mitad reproche mitad asqueada. Zanahorias la ignoró, pero yo... ¡no, señor!, yo la noté.

No sé si lo sepas, pero cuando los zorros tenemos a la que será nuestra pareja de por vida, al aparearnos las marcamos; transmitimos una carga de feromonas para advertirle a otros posibles competidores que dicha hembra ya tiene pareja. Y, cómo no, sólo los zorros son capaces de percibir dicha marca. Por lógica, aquella pareja de zorros notó que Judy llevaba mi aroma, uno muy reciente, lo que les hizo poner esas caras.

¡Eh!, que quede claro, a mí me da igual con quién quieras acostarte, puedes hacerlo con una hembra si eres macho, o con un macho, o con una hembra si eres hembra, o con quien quieras. Incluso puedes sentirte atraído por _Pikachu_ y yo no te juzgaré. Lo que me molesta es el hecho de que haya animales que me juzguen por estar con una coneja, y a ella por estar con un zorro. ¿Qué carajos les importaba, acaso yo les pedía su cuarto para tener sexo con Zanahorias?

Así que, como haría cualquier animal, les guiñé un ojo. Ellos hicieron un mohín como si hubieran olido basura.

Fuera, el frío seguía igual de castigador, y el sol blancuzco era burlesco, porque estaba más brillante, mas casi no calentaba. Fuimos a la patrulla, estacionada en la esquina frente a la cafetería y subimos. La patrulla era tamaño elefante, ajustada para que tanto ella como yo pudiéramos conducirla sin percances; cerré la puerta y Zanahorias giró la llave, reviviendo el motor con un rugido colérico y encendiendo la calefacción dentro del vehículo. Suspiré a gusto buscando en la guantera mis lentes oscuros; habiéndolos hallado, los abrí con un gesto de la muñeca (eso siempre sirve para impresionar, da una imagen de rudo) y me los puse.

Comenzamos las rondas. Judy fue astuta y comenzó a rodar entre los límites de Sabana Central y Plaza Sahara, muy cerca del muro divisorio entre los distritos. Aquí y allí habían pinturas en el muro, tanto a pincel (cosa rara) como a _spray_ , y en otro sector habían animales haciendo servicio comunitario, limpiándolos.

Las calles pasaron con parsimonia, siendo tan iguales y aburridas que me empezó a entrar flojera y sueño, parpadeé varias veces antes de no poder contener un gran bostezo que se le contagió a Judy. Me recosté contra el asiento y consideré muy seriamente en echarme una cabeceada para reunir energía, pero Pelusa no me lo permitiría. ¡ _Ay_ , que dilema!

El transcurso fue en silencio, ella mirando el frente conduciendo y yo vigilando por la ventana cual cachorro en un paseo obligado, rogando para conseguir algo que nos llenara de emoción. Un robo, tal vez, o como mínimo una infracción; algo.

Al girar en una calle cercana a Acorn Heights, por toda la calle se extendía una fila de animales, entre adultos y adolescentes, formados en dirección a uno de los elegantes cines de esa zona del distrito. El grupo resultaba, si no, variopinto, cambiando entre jóvenes con atuendos elegantes a otros con sólo playera y bermudas, y adultos con esmóquines a unos que llevaban algo que parecía una especie de peto.

Fruncí el ceño, aquello era extraño. No obstante, al agudizar la vista leí el cartel sobre el cine que ponía «Preventas de _Valquiria: Nueve Mundos_ , aquí». Siendo sincero, aunque me gustan las películas, no me considero cinéfilo como tal, así que no reconocí el título, pero como buen zorro, debía estar en todas; por lo que saqué mi móvil, abrí el navegador y tecleé el nombre.

Resultó ser una película que estaba muy esperada, pues tenía ocho precuelas con las cuales fueron cimentando el camino para ésta última. La sinopsis ponía:

 _Luego de la última cruzada de las Valquirias para proteger el Mundo de los elfos de la luz, Alfheim, las Valquirias y su capitana deberán enfrentarse a un enemigo que podría destruirlas en un momento, pues así estaba decretado desde los inicios de los tiempos: el Ragnarok. En esta última y trepidante entrega presenciarán la lucha de las Guerreras de Odín contra Fenrir, el Lobo predestinado a matarlo, para proteger a su Señor. Todo esto mientras en distintos frentes ocurren alucinantes batallas: Thor contra Jormungandr, la Serpiente del Mundo; Heimdall contra Loki; Frey contra Surt, el Señor de Muspelheim; y Hela y su perro guardián contra Tyr. ¡No te la pierdas!_

Una sinopsis muy _hypeante_ , he de reconocerlo. Se me dio por buscar más información de ésta, sin embargo, un giro fuerte me hizo volver en mí. No sé cuándo llegamos a esa zona en específico, pero nos hallábamos en Acorn Heights. Las calles parecían recién asfaltadas, los edificios de una avenida se alzaban como pinos que estuvieran haciéndole la guerra al cielo, agujereándole la tela azulada; impecables y poderosos. En otra de las calles no había edificios, sino quintas lujosas, con jardines podados, adornos que parecían competir con los del vecino y arreglos florales que sacaban una exclamación.

En resumen, un barrio de los finos.

No sé por qué razón Zanahorias pensó que patrullar por ahí estaba bien, ya que nunca pasaba nada interesante en la zona de los ricachones. Todo era igual, clase, _glamour_ , estatus, y ya está. Lo más cercano a un delito que había visto en esa zona era que un vecino le dijera que el caviar que comía el otro era de baja calidad. Animales _snobs_.

No me gustaba pasar por allí. Todo estaba tan ordenado, tan bien colocado, los jardines tan podados, las casas tan limpias, las calles parecían brillar, que no hacía más que hacerme sentir pequeño y burdo; aquel perfeccionismo estaba hecho para resaltar los errores de los demás o las diferencias. Por ejemplo, con todo ese estilo me daba cuenta de que mi camisa estaba empezando a perder el tono azul rey, que mi placa no brillaba como debería, que la parte de mi pelaje blanco no parecía tan blanco.

—Pelusa —le pedí, molestándome—, vámonos de aquí.

Ella asintió sin apartar la vista del camino y empezó a girar el volante hacia una de las salidas que daban a la autopista, pero algo captó nuestra atención. Fue ligero, mas con la fuerza suficiente como para escucharlo: un disparo.

Judy frenó de golpe y me lanzó una mirada, el mensaje era claro: tomamos nuestras pistolas tranquilizantes y bajamos del auto. Fuera, el frío me dio una cachetada hasta los huesos, pero con unos pasos rápidos me habitué y seguí. Miré a Pelusa, esperando a que me dijera a dónde ir; funcionábamos así, yo era sus ojos en lugares sin luz y ella era mis oídos en situaciones en las que sólo el sonido podía guiarnos.

Sus orejas se movían como un radar.

—¡A tres calles! —dijo, empezando a correr—. ¡En aquella casa blanca!

Buena observación si no fuera por un punto crucial.

—¡Todas las casas son blancas! —me quejé, corriendo tras ella.

—Esa. —Señaló una casa al fondo, al lado derecho, con un decorado por lo más extraño: los arbustos tenían forma de hachas—. ¡La de las hachas! —Y dicho esto, salió disparada como la coneja que era.

Yo logré alcanzarla en el momento más inoportuno posible (bueno, oportuno sí fue, para Judy). Judy frenó con el arma en alto casi con un brinco, cuando un animal salía de dicha casa. «No parece un ladrón», fue lo primero que pensé al verlo tan bien vestido; llevaba un traje que a todas luces era un esmoquin, pero que se entorpecía por la sudadera con capucha que tenía encima y que, cómo no, ésta le cubría la cabeza y rostro.

Como no podía ver algo para identificarlo me fijé en su cuerpo, nada tampoco. Todo estaba cubierto, traje, guantes, incluso llevaba zapatos. «Estúpidos ricos.» Su forma era extraña, parecía ser robusto o tener pechos, pero aquella forma de moverse tan segura en zapatos me recordaron más a un empresario que a una hembra, lo que coincidiría con la cintura ancha. No era para nada raro que hubiera empresarios fuertes y rellenos, sobre todo cuando están en un alto estatus.

Entonces me di cuenta de la pistola que tenía en su pata, una de fuego. «¡Mierda! —pensé—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!» ¿Qué no les dije que mi elocuencia era única?

El animal alzó la pata y apuntó a Judy.

—¡Judy! —grité, tacleándola al tiempo en que el animal apretaba el gatillo y disparó.

Entonces me morí.

Fin.


	3. II - Ahora comienza lo interesante

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, pues claro, directo, como debe de ser todo, y créeme que me tientas al terminarlo así xD Te comprendo, yo tampoco soy fan de la primera persona en los fics, hay muchas complicaciones, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo xD Jajajaja, exaaaacto, si hubiera otro zorro en la jefatura se prendería un caos de esos hermosos caóticos, oye, hasta se oye apetecible (? Ains, gracias, se hace lo que se puede xD Bueno, con respecto a eso estoy 50-50, quiero que sepan, pero a la vez quiero que no, para que así aprendan conmigo xD Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, comienzo tranquilo, pero final abrupto, como debe de ser (? Buuuueeeno, ahora que comparaz a Judy con Quien-tu-sabes, sí, la verdad que se parecen xD Oie, estás hablando de Nick, Nick siempre quiere acción (? Y me alegra que te guste esa representación de Nick, era una de la cosas que pensaban no cuajarían bien; y con respecto a Pikachu, no preguntes, sólo gózalo. Yo no soy excentrico, sólo luminoso (? Jajajaja, ay dioses, ¿me retas a matar a Nick?, lo pensaré xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y con respecto al epílogo, ya veremos para cuándo, porque no me llega inspiración xD. Gracias por leer.

 **warnermata** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **II**

 **Ahora comienza lo interesante**

Siempre me ha gustado terminar las historias de esa forma.

«Jack llegó a casa cansado, se acostó y murió. Fin».

Todo queda bien atado.

Pero es broma, no morí, no realmente.

Cuando el animal disparó no lo hizo para darle de verdad a Judy, por lo que al yo empujarla para protegerla no recibí impacto alguno, sólo un susto de muerte. La bala pasó tan cerca de mi oreja que podría jurar que sentí el calor quemándome unos vellos, aunque por suerte no pasó de allí.

Me gustaría decirte que mis grandes dotes de policía hicieron que una vez Zanahorias y yo caímos al suelo, me levanté, cargué contra el animal, lo desarmé y lo arresté; no en cambio que cuando caí sobre Zanahorias ella me dio un codazo en toda la mandíbula, dejándome en el suelo gimiendo del dolor como un cachorro, ni que cuando ella se puso de pie con el arma tranquilizante en alto, el animal se había dado a la fuga.

Cuando el dolor en mi boca se redujo de un dolor demoníaco a un dolor más sordo, parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrarme, obligando a pura fuerza de voluntad que las lágrimas que se me estaban formando entraran de nuevo en los lagrimales, tomé la pistola tranquilizante que se me había caído y me puse de pie, mirando hacia donde Pelusa veía.

—Se nos fue —dije, con un tono adolorido, sosteniéndome la boca. Tengo un talento para denotar las cosas que hasta yo me sorprendo.

Judy asintió viendo el horizonte, como un perro de caza que tratase de invocar a su objetivo con pura fuerza de voluntad. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero el sonido de la radio en su cinturón ahogó sus palabras.

—¡Hopps, Wilde! —Era Bogo, con su típica voz molesta—. ¡Tenemos reportes de disparos en Acorn Heights; el localizador de la patrulla indica que están cerca, vayan al lugar!

Judy tomó su radio, encendió el comunicador y habló luego del chillido de la estática.

—Jefe, estamos en el lugar.

Más estática.

—Informe.

Estática.

—Confirmamos los disparos, en la casa… —Se volvió hacia mí y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándome la casa.

¡Oh, la casa; el número! Agudicé la mirada entrecerrando los ojos. El número en la puerta era un nueve.

—Nueve, Zanahorias —le susurré.

—La casa número nueve de la calle principal, jefe Bogo —siguió ella, dándome una semisonrisa—. Sospechoso del tamaño de un jaguar o un león, un lobo o tal vez un cheeta, pero por su forma de correr es un depredador sin duda. Cambio.

Estática. Bogo dio un suspiro tan largo que temí que saliera por la radio asomando la cabeza y gritándonos que como castigo por perder a un homicida estaríamos dos semanas en Informes. Si eso ocurría empezaría a considerar suicidarme contándoles a los padres de Pelusa sobre lo nuestro, esa perspectiva era más sana que pasar tanto en Informes.

—Investiguen la escena —dijo Bogo— y luego vuelvan a la jefatura. En caso de necesitar algo pídanlo con Garraza; estoy discutiendo unos asuntos con Leonzález. Cambio y fuera.

La comunicación se cortó con un último sonido de estática y Judy se quedó mirando la radio, frunciendo los labios. Me acerqué a su lado y me agaché un poco para darle un toque en la nariz, presionándosela un poco con la almohadilla de mi pata; esquivé el golpe reflejo que eso ocasionaba en ella y sonreí.

—¿Entramos a ver qué pasó? —Señalé con la cabeza la casa, quería cambiar su foco de atención lo más rápido posible. Si conocía bien a Judy, y lo hacía, se estaría reprendiendo a sí misma por haber permitido que el animal huyese.

—Sí, sí. —La noté distraída, más bien pensativa, y supe que estaba haciendo lo que no quería que hiciera.

De modo que le pasé la cola por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí; me la traía colgando que algún animal nos viese dándonos cariño, porque lo que me importaba era la salud emocional de Judy.

—Oye, Zanahorias —le dije—, no te castigues por lo que pasó, no pudimos hacer nada. No somos tan perfectos (bueno, yo rozo la perfección) para atrapar a todos los que se nos interpongan. Ahora hagamos esto: vamos a la casa, vemos si hay un muerto o no y luego nos vamos a la jefatura o a casa, ¿te parece?

Judy se cruzó se brazos.

—Siempre sabes qué decir, señor modestia. —Se volvió a verme y sonrió de lado—. ¿Rozas la perfección?

Me acerqué hasta su rostro, rozándole la mejilla con la mía, de forma cariñosa.

—Sí, aunque tú eres la perfecta y lo sabes.

—¿Lo sé? —Se giró un poco más, hasta el punto en que la comisura de nuestros labios se rozaron; una forma perversa de tentarme—. Sí, sí, lo sé. —Miró a los lados con cuidado y al no ver a nadie (y quizá no oírlo), me dio un fugaz pico. Sabía a chocolate—. Eso fue tierno —dijo, separándose y desembarazándose de mi cola—. Ahora vamos a ver.

Me erguí apoyándome las patas en la cintura y la seguí, enfocándome en la forma de caminar de Zanahorias, relajada y firme, como si fuera a dar saltos después de cada paso. Era hipnótica, o más bien debería decir que estaba tan enamorado de ella que yo me terminaba hipnotizando por aquellos movimientos de piernas, aquel vaivén de las caderas…

«¡Nick, no, estás en medio de un suceso! Ahora no es momento para eso» pensé, y tenía razón.

Llegamos a la casa número nueve y traté con toda mi fuerza de no sentirme pequeño, porque aquella casa podría haber sido una hacienda con la misma facilidad en que yo estafaría a alguien. En mis tiempos de estafa, claro. La puerta era de una madera tan pulida que reflejaba el sol casi como un espejo, tanto que mi propio reflejo se vio algo deforme; estaba revestida con hierro en los bordes y las bisagras eran de cobre. En el medio de ésta, había unas argollas para llamar, a modo de timbre. En la pared estaba el timbre, por lo que supuse que las argollas eran por decoración.

—Mira —hizo notar Judy—, la cerradura no fue forzada.

Una rápida mirada me confirmó eso, no había raspaduras en el metal del ojo de la cerradura, ni marcas de forzado, y al inspeccionar la madera donde entraba el cerrojo, no vi marcas de quiebre. Todo en orden.

—El atacante vivía en esta casa, pudo ser un conocido o un familiar.

Judy asintió, abriendo la puerta con la punta de la pistola tranquilizante. Coneja lista, así no dejaba huellas. Entramos; el suelo, como la puerta, era de madera pulida que daba a un recibidor que se dividía en dos portales, uno a cada lado, y en el medio de éste la escalera que subía a la segunda planta. En el aire pululaba un olor a pólvora, lo que por lógica indicaba que allí se había disparado un arma.

Nos separamos, yo fui por la derecha mientras ella por la izquierda. Mi lado llevaba a una sala de estar de animales caros. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra persa, una de las paredes tenía unas vitrinas con varios tipos de licores con sus fechas de añejo (veinte años, cinco años, treinta años), en otra había un televisor plasma que ocupaba todo el muro, y en la última, frente al televisor, un juego de sillones con reposabrazos de madera y patas talladas como garras de águilas; detrás de éstos unas repisas con cientos y cientos de libros. La última pared tenía otro umbral, que daba hacia un estudio privado con la puerta abierta.

Entonces la vi.

La televisión estaba sintonizada en un canal de antigüedades y civilizaciones antiguas, con un volumen excesivamente bajo, como si lo hubieran bajado a punta de amenaza. En un sillón que parecía de seda, con reposa pies, yacía una loba blanca como la nieve con un único tiro en la cabeza; justo en el medio de la frente.

—Pelusa —la llamé.

Quince segundos después, ella llegó a la sala de estar por el umbral que daba hacia el estudio. Su vista quedó atrapada por la del cadáver de la loba. Me fijé más en el cuerpo. El rostro era regio con rasgos delicados, como una tía o abuela muy estricta, de las que se quejan hasta del modo de caminar; los ojos eran azul cielo, tanto que parecían blancos. Estaba ataviada con un vestido negro pantanoso que olía a naftalina y un collar dorado colgaba de su cuello, rematado por un anillo de oro en su pata izquierda.

Sus ojos miraban sin ver y la sangre que le escurría del agujero de la frente le teñía el blanco pelaje de un rosa pálido, como las rosas. Algo que me llamó la atención fue que en sus piernas había un objeto. Al inicio pensé que era una ficha de dominó, pero cuando me acerqué un poco más noté que era de madera, y que yo sepa no existían fichas de dominó de madera; si las había, no lo sabía.

—¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó Judy, al lado mío; ambos habíamos reparado en esa cosa.

—No lo sé —reconocí—, parece una ficha de dominó, pero es de madera y mucho más fina.

—¿Eso es una letra «R»? —Señaló el trocito.

—Parece. —Me acerqué más—. ¿La habrá dejado el asesino? —pregunté. Pensé que podía haber sido parte de la decoración, pero no veía un juego de trocitos de madera del abecedario por ahí, por lo que por lógica era algo dejado por el asesino—. ¿Una marca?, ¿una firma?

Judy tomó la radio de su cinturón; los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

—Una pista, más bien.

Suspiré, arrepintiéndome por haber querido algo más de acción en este día.

* * *

Al estacionar la patrulla en el estacionamiento externo de la Central, nos bajamos intentando caminar lo más rápido posible hacia la jefatura. Había una manada de periodistas rodeando una pequeña tarima en la cual estaba Bogo con Leonzález a un lado, el búfalo se mostraba regio ante la avalancha de preguntas que le lanzaban los reporteros.

Resultó que la loba que hallamos muerta en la casa nueve en Acorn Heights fue una gran figura en el mundo de la joyería. Su nombre era Natalie Jane, y eso era todo lo que sabíamos, gracias a Garraza, quien parecía saber bastante de ella; no tanto como de Gazelle, pero casi.

El edificio de la jefatura se alzaba imponente por casi una calle entera, enorme, con distintos niveles y departamentos. Cruzamos las puertas giratorias y fuimos hasta Garraza; por suerte llevaba mis lentes oscuros, porque la iluminación fluorescente se reflejaba en los azulejos, cegando un poco. Benjamín estaba como siempre, regordete y animado, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía unos guantes dorados a juego con su pelaje y una bufanda negra, a juego con sus manchas.

—Hola, Ben —saludó Judy.

—Hola, Judy —respondió él—; Bogo volverá en breve, cuando termine con La Parvada.

«La Parvada» era la forma con la que nos referíamos a los reporteros de los canales locales, aludiendo a una parvada de cuervos; de igual forma lo hacíamos con los de los canales por cable, como ZNN. Miré de reojo hacia fuera por los cristales antibalas que hacían de paredes divisorias, Leonzález estaba haciendo gestos calmados, pronto terminaría la audiencia.

—Oye, Amante de las donas —le pregunté a Benjamín—, ¿en cuál sala veremos a Bogo?

—En la quinta, Nick. —Benjamín perdió la alegría que su ser expresaba—. Lamento lo que tendrán. Ya sabes. —Movió uno de sus dedos enguantados en círculos—. Un homicidio no es algo común, y que haya sido un animal que en su tiempo fue importante, les pone muchos ojos encima.

Suspiré, había pensado en eso de camino a la jefatura, más que todo por mi noviazgo con Pelusa. Si nos descubría algún cuervo podíamos darnos por despedidos. Entonces caí en cuenta de que había dicho algo significativo.

—¿«Fue importante»? —denoté—. ¿Y eso?

Benjamín se llevó el pulgar a la boca varias veces. Entendí al instante: la pobre loba fue un alma sedienta.

Me despedí de Garraza con un asentimiento de la cabeza y Judy lo hizo con una sonrisa. Subimos las escaleras a la segunda de las tres plantas del edificio, donde se encontraban las salas cuatro y cinco, la oficina de Bogo y, por último, Informes; donde trabajaban los nuevos la primera semana, los castigados, todos los policías un día al mes y las secretarias, quienes transcribían en limpio los informes que todos hacíamos en el día, hubiera acción o no.

Nos detuvimos en las puertas dobles de la sala cinco, las cuales Judy abrió, y entramos. La sala era una habitación de diez metros por diez metros, amplia, con una mesa ovoide de seis metros y doce sillas. En la pared del fondo había una tela grisácea, donde el proyector emitía su imagen al ser encendido; en las laterales había estanterías con libros criminales y expedientes de casos, junto a archiveros con nombres de criminales. Alcé una pata y encendí la luz; las dos barras fluorescentes en el techo zumbaron al recibir la electricidad.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y esperamos; Pelusa sacó del bolsillo de su camisa la bolsita sellada de evidencia donde tenía el trocito de madera con la letra R tallada. Lo estudiamos, la letra era negra carbón, pero a simple vista pensé que estaba quemada sobre la superficie, sin embargo, al acercarnos ambos hasta el punto de que nuestros rostros se tocaban y nuestras narices rozaban el plástico de la bolsa, me di cuenta de que la letra estaba tallada en la madera. Aunque... Dioses, parecía que estaba tallada a punta de quemaduras, como si hubieran pasado un trozo de algo tan caliente tantas veces que se talló la forma del símbolo.

El golpe de la puerta me hizo erguirme tan fuerte y rápido que de seguro se me dislocaron algunas cervicales: Bogo había llegado, acompañado del alcalde. El jefe de la policía, musculoso y fornido como el búfalo que era, se frotaba el entrecejo con tanta fuerza que temí se rompiera el tabique, aunque no podía tomármelo en serio con sus gafas tan pequeñas y de abuela. Por seguridad me quité las mías y las dejé sobre la mesa. Leonzález, tras Bogo, tenía la melena un poco revuelta y el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo en que movía la cola de forma irritada de un lado a otro.

Ambas figuras de autoridad se fueron a sentar en la cabecera de la mesa, pero sus patas se extendieron hacia la silla y la tensión se sintió en el aire. Ambos se miraron como diciéndose «¿En serio, colega?»

Al final, se sentaron uno a cada lado.

—Bueno —dijo el alcalde—, expliquen qué pasó.

Como pasaba en casos en que debíamos hablar algo frente a figuras importantes, Zanahorias y yo dudamos de quién hablaría; generalmente era una lucha entre ambos, pero ahora ella se quedó en silencio.

—Señor alcalde —dije mirándolo, luego me dirigí hacia Bogo—, jefe, nosotros estábamos haciendo nuestras rondas de rutina por la ciudad cuando nos adentramos en Acorn Heights. Todo iba normal hasta que Judy frenó de repente. Como cabía de esperarse, su sentido del oído captó que algo ocurría fuera de lo normal; bajamos a chequear qué fue. De la casa número nueve salió un animal, presumimos un depredador, con un arma en la pata, nos apuntó y yo protegí a la oficial Hopps, ocasión que nuestro asesino aprovechó para escapar.

»Como el reglamento lo dictaba, entramos en la casa de la difunta, donde la encontramos con un tiro en la cabeza y... —Le lancé una mirada a Zanahorias para que colocara el trozo de madera en la mesa; como ya lo estaba, lo que hizo fue deslizarlo para que ambos animales lo vieran mejor— esto en las piernas. No tenemos ideas de qué pueda ser, pero parece una especie de ficha de dominó de madera con, como pueden ver, la letra «R» tallada.

El primero en tomar la evidencia fue Leonzález, quien la examinó sin tardarse y luego se la dio a Bogo. Éste, en cambio, la analizó con detenimiento, frunciendo el ceño. A mí se me hizo parecido a aquellas demostraciones de colegio donde se pasaban un objeto entre todos y lo miran de cabo a rabo. De pronto Bogo pareció tener la mirada perdida, como hacía cuando pensaba, pero luego frunció aún más el ceño.

—Se me hace conocido este símbolo —dijo—, pero no sé por qué.

—¿Es todo lo que tienen, oficiales? —inquirió Leonzález, viendo molesto el trozo que Bogo aún sostenía—. ¿Matan a un animal de renombre en la ciudad y lo único que encuentran es un trozo de madera con una letra quemada?

—Con todo respeto, señor —le dijo Pelusa a Leonzález—, no somos nosotros quienes recogen la totalidad de la evidencia, es el Departamento Forense, que luego nos la entrega a nosotros. Tenemos que esperar los resultados de la autopsia a ver si hay algo relevante que podamos usar e investigarla a ver si encontramos algo.

Miré a Zanahorias, sonriendo para mí interior, ponerle un quieto a un león no era simple, sabiendo lo propensos de éstos hacia la ira, pero hacerlo cuando éste era el alcalde era de reconocer. Parecía una hembra de gran poder, una valquiria, como la del anuncio de la película.

—Aunque por su tono, señor —continuó—, parece que conoció a la víctima.

El alcalde hizo un gesto hastiado con la pata.

—Sagaz, Hopps. Sí, la conocí; fuimos amigos, pero eso fue tiempo pasado. Ella me ayudó en mi campaña como financiadora. Desde que gané las elecciones no la volví a ver.

Bogo dejó el trozo de madera en la mesa con un bufido, al parecer no consiguió recordar lo que quería.

—Leonzález sólo sabe lo que nosotros: que Natalie Jane era alcohólica, razón por la cual su carrera se fue a la ruina y cuyo comportamiento hizo que sus hijos la dejaran. Prácticamente se aisló del mundo y se refugió en la bebida.

Alcé una ceja, atento a la respuesta que recibiría.

—¿Hijos? —pregunté.

—Tendríamos que investigarlos —siguió Judy, continuando mi idea—. ¿Conocen los nombres?

—En Informes. Pídanle a cualquiera que revise los registros civiles, en la base de datos encontrarán los nombres y direcciones. —Bogo se puso de pie y el alcalde lo imitó—. Por ahora pueden retirarse, Hopps, Wilde.

Me levanté al mismo tiempo que Zanahorias y salimos hacia Informes. Capté la forma en que ella miraba el trocito de madera que Bogo aún conservaba y le puse una pata en el hombro, indicándole que por ahora la evidencia estaría mejor con Bogo.

—Tienes un pico de oro —dijo cuando llegamos a las puertas de Informes—, mueves la lengua como un embaucador experto. ¡Oh, espera, eso eras! —bromeó.

 _Ay_ , golpe bajo. Pero no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Le respondí de forma muy baja, mas por la cercanía entre ambos sabía me oiría.

—No sólo muevo la lengua también para embaucar, Zanahorias.

Su reacción fue épica: se petrificó en el sitio y se sonrojó tanto que las orejas se le pusieron rosas por sobre el pelaje. Reí y le di una palmadita en la espalda, bajando la manilla de la puerta y abriéndola.

Entrar a Informes siempre era como entrar a otro mundo. Por seguridad, la sala debía tener una temperatura que fuera menor a diez grados, lo ideal era cinco o seis para evitar que el uso de setenta computadores funcionando al unísono con los procesadores generando calor, hiciera que se dañasen. Razón por la cual el frío en dicha habitación que ocupaba la mitad del segundo piso era devastador y generaba una mínima neblina a ras de suelo; eso, sumado al clima normal ya de por sí frío, era como tener una pequeña Tundratown en la jefatura.

—Entra tú —me dijo Judy, haciendo gestos para que fuera dentro. Suspirando, lo hice.

El frío me dio un puñetazo en el estómago e hizo que se me erizara el pelaje. La luz en dicho despacho era tenue, azulada, casi como si fuera un ultimátum para con los animales dentro. El azul de los uniformes policiales estaban moteados en el sitio como manchas en un guepardo: unos pocos eran policías y el resto eran animales civiles, las secretarias. Las mesas de trabajo estaban en fila, divididas en cubículos mediante paredes desmontables. Caminé a paso veloz, para evitar morir de hipotermia, atisbando animales enguantados, con bufandas y gruesas parkas.

Intenté encontrar a Lobato o Colmillar, quienes recordaba les tocaba hoy aquella tortura, pero a seis metros caminando empecé a tiritar, por lo que me detuve y oteé en busca de un salvavidas. Por suerte hallé a una de las secretarias que era amiga de Pelusa y luego fue mía; una loba ártica blanca como si fuera la encarnación propia de la nieve, y una sonrisa amigable. Nirr Wolffe (se pronunciaba _Nirs_ ; Pelusa me lo recordaba siempre) llevaba un vestido gris corto hasta la cintura con un _leggins_ ajustado a modo de pantalón, parecía más un animal que fuera al gimnasio que una que transcribiera informes, reportes y documentos. El conjunto lo remataba una sencilla pulsera de plata que Nirr me dijo se la había entregado su primera novia.

—Nirr —la llamé, tiritando—, ayu-ayúdame.

—Nick —me saludó con una sonrisa—, ¿qué te trae por mis helados dominios?

Alzó una ceja y se llevó las patas a la cintura.

—Endiablada loba —mascullé—, suerte que tu-tu pelaje te ayud-de. Necesi-sito los nombres y direcciones de los hijos-s de...

—¿La muerta?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, cierto, la rueda de prensa.

Nirr Wolffe se volvió hacia su cubículo y sacó de la impresora en su puesto una hoja que agitó frente a mí.

—Aquí están —dijo, entregándomela—. Nuestra muerta tuvo trillizos y los tres son especiales. Las direcciones están adjuntas a los nombres, y también encontré que la muerta tenía un seguro de vida. ¿Adivinas a quién hizo beneficiario?

—A sus hijos.

—No necesariamente.

Tomé la hoja, donde el seguro de vida estaba ligeramente especificado y su único benefactor era un hijo macho de nombre Patrick. Era extraño, ¿qué madre elige a un hijo por sobre los demás?, eso causaría discordia.

Hum... Ahí veía un posible motivo.

Tomé la hoja y luego de agradecerle me di media vuelta para salir de ahí antes de pescar una hipotermia. Escuché la voz de Nirr a mi espalda, pero tenía la mandíbula tan fría que me dolía moverla.

Al salir, el contraste de temperatura fue muy bien recibido. Zanahorias estaba esperándome recostada contra la pared, mirando su móvil; alzó la vista cuando me vio llegar.

—¿Qué tenemos? —me preguntó, guardando el teléfono.

Me sacudí el frío y le ondeé la hoja.

—Tres posibles sospechosos.


	4. III - Sabemos qué son las Tres Joyas (au

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, oie, no c, weno, sí c, pro no te wua decí (? Pero aquí entre nosotros, no se vale leer mentes xD Si se sabe de mitología, ciertamente no cuesta saber qué es, pero si no, mi deber es desenvolver el secretismo xD Con respecto a lo del alcalde, no puedo responder, aún... Well, con respecto a la pareja, ¿para qué negarlo, o no? xD Oye, sí! Hay que lamar al Relámpago xD Y bueno, con respecto a que siempre hay un favorito, no lo sé, como soy único nunca tuve qué competir con los favoritismos xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Benedetto:** gracias por tu review. Woooa, genial, muchas gracias por pensar eso, de verdad, y me alegra mucho, de verdad, que mi historia te haya atrapado con tan fugaz tiempo en FF. Me sacas los colores al opinar así, y con respecto a qué pasará con los trillizos, deberás leer ara saber, y con respecto al Nicudy, sí, tienes razón, varios de mis fics manejan también el Nicudy, aunque lo hago lo mejor que puedo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021** : gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias; me alegra que te esté gustando tanto la historia, y con respecto a tu teoría, no puedo responder, lo verás más adelante xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **III**

 **Sabemos qué son las Tres Joyas (aunque yo no tenga idea)**

No dudamos mucho para salir a interrogar a los hijos de Natalie Jane; el tiempo apremiaba, y sabíamos que si la prensa se ponía fuerte con Leonzález, éste a su vez lo haría con Bogo, quien por defecto lo haría con nosotros, y yo no quería que Bogo se pusiera pesado. Ja, ja, pesado, ¿entiendes?, porque es un búfalo; no importa, yo me río solo.

Pelusa decidió ir a por la hija y yo a por uno de los hijos, su objetivo se llamaba Aleh Jane, mientras el mío, Jork Jane. Nos separamos en el estacionamiento trasero de la ZPD, donde cada uno nos subimos a una patrulla y nos fuimos en direcciones distintas.

Tal vez te preguntes por qué terminamos eligiendo distintos objetivos, más que todo fue por el tiempo, aunque también fue por las locaciones. La hija vivía en Tundratown, mientras que los demás, Jork y Patrick, lo hacían en Plaza Sahara y Sabana Central, respectivamente. Sin embargo, la dirección de Jork no era cualquiera, sino en los lugares de mala muerte del distrito.

Me bajé en la esquina de la calle donde mi sospechoso vivía, me pareció razonable para que no me terminaran desvalijando la patrulla; ley número uno de conductor al pasar por sitios de mala muerte: no estaciones en un lugar si tu vehículo vale la pena ser robado.

Caminé hasta la residencia, aunque al verla detenidamente me pareció muy amable llamarla residencia; se trataba nada más de un piso en un edificio de tres pisos, cuyo primer piso era un restaurante tailandés que (sorpresa, sorpresa) había sido robado, porque tenía ambos aparadores destruidos. En la puerta por donde se ingresaba a los pisos inferiores me topé con una pareja dándose el lote; no me sorprendió el hecho de que fueran una pareja, sino que eran un panda y una tigresa, una interespecie.

O eran muy valientes para besarse en público o eran muy idiotas.

Les mostré mi placa y ellos se alejaron, el panda como si nada y la tigresa matándome con la mirada. Fruncí el ceño como respuesta y me toqué con cuidado la pistola tranquilizante con un claro mensaje: «Fuera». Esos animales no respetaban, que se vayan a su epílogo y dejen de meterse en historias ajenas.

Bueno, continúo.

Me acerqué a la reja, que precedía una puerta metálica, por la cual se accedía a los niveles superiores; en la pared derecha junto a la reja había un intercomunicador con los números de los pisos: «1» y «2».

Revisé la hoja con la dirección y al constatar que era el edificio correcto, presioné el botón que señalizaba el uno; al cabo de tres intentos me respondieron.

—¿Bueno? —habló alguien, con voz rasposa, como si le doliera hablar—, ¿quién está jodiendo tan temprano?

—¿Jork? —pregunté, ignorando el hecho de que para él «temprano» fuese casi al mediodía.

—¿Quién habla?

—Baja.

—¿Quién eres?

—Baja de una vez, sabes por qué vine.

Jork colgó y yo suspiré intranquilo, toqueteándome la pistola tranquilizante en mi cintura. Había hablado así porque conocía la calaña de Jork. En el transcurso de la jefatura hacia Plaza Sahara le había mandado un mensaje a Nirr para que me especificara a mi sospechoso, recibiendo la sorpresa de que era un adicto a la metanfetamina que, de paso que la consumía, la traficaba, y con esos animales si uno no se hacía imponer, ellos se agrandaban.

Cinco minutos más tarde el sonido de las llaves golpeando el ojo de la cerradura me hicieron saber que Jork estaba a punto de salir; trate de serenarme, sin demostrar mucha autoridad ni muy poca. Era complicado hallar el punto medio, donde pareces que los obedeces, que quieres ayudarlos y hacerlos ganar un beneficio cuando quien realmente sale ganando es uno. Pero, claro está, soy un zorro, manejarme con palabras está en mi sangre.

Quien me recibió fue un lobo, cómo no, tan blanco como la madre, pero sin aquel halo de riqueza y regia serenidad. Jork Janes parecía más una serpiente que un lobo; su torso al descubierto estaba flaco, tanto que juraba que por encima del pelaje flojo y anodino, a punto de caerse, la piel se le pegaba a las costillas. Las piernas eran igual de delgadas, sólo hueso y piel, y los brazos, delgados también, tenía sectores sin pelaje, como si se los hubiera arrancado a mordiscos, llenos de marcas de pinchazos cicatrizados. El rostro era delgado también, con los huesos de la mandíbula marcados y los ojos oscuros, brillantes y escurridizos; lo miraban todo, analizando cada cosa y no se mantenían en el mismo sitio más de tres segundos.

Me miró con aquella mirada venenosa y atenta por tres segundos antes de ver mi placa y fruncir el ceño, lo que lo hizo parecer una comadreja en lugar de un lobo.

—¿Un zorro policía? —escupió, al abrir la boca se le veía que le faltaban un colmillo y un incisivo del frente—. No creo estar tan colocado, ¿qué quiere?

Traté de ignorar el aliento a acetona, claramente de alguien que está ayunando o no ha comido, supuse que Jork no estaba ayunando por mero gusto.

—Señor Jork —dije—, ¿está al tanto de que su madre ha muerto?

—¿La vieja? —Sus ojos parecieron lanzar disparos—. Pues qué bien, gracias por la buena noticia. Ahora, fuera, zorro.

Parpadeé confundido, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

—¿No se siente mal?

—¿Por qué debería? —siseó—. Esa vieja endemoniada era la personificación de la rigidez. «Jork, no puedes andar jugando con tierra» —chilló con voz aguda—, «Jork, deja de practicar deporte con esos animales, no son de nuestra clase», Jork esto, Jork lo otro. Maldita hipócrita; se la pasaba criticando a todo el mundo, por la clase, por a quienes amaban, por sus vestidos. No sé cómo mi padre se enamoró de ella, aunque no me extraña que se fuera cuando se embarazó, si hubiera sido yo no me hubiera quedado.

»No puedo sentirme mal por la muerte de esa bruja, zorro. Me echó de la casa porque me enamoré de una leona, me desheredó y desacreditó; yo estaba en la universidad y mi tesis sobre civilizaciones antiguas iba a ser increíble, pero entonces mi madre, aquella asquerosa bruja, me humilló sólo por amar a una especie distinta. Me quitó la colegiatura y me arrojó a la calle porque su apellido no podía tener animales que no fueran de su clase. —Escupió al suelo—. Luego Sam murió, y sé perfectamente que Natalie la mandó a matar. Maldita hipócrita, mucha clase, pero ella se inmiscuía con criminales y el vicio la consumía. Investíguela.

Jork Jane hablaba como desahogándose, y supuse que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, así que lo deje seguir, pero para mi sorpresa no dijo más nada referente a su madre.

—Si sólo vino para decirme que Natalie murió, gracias, de verdad; si no tiene nada más que decir, adiós.

Cerró la puerta de metal de un portazo, dejándome ahí, sorprendido. No esperaba que el lobo fuera así, que ni siquiera se inmutara, lo que me hizo anotarme el investigar a fondo a Natalie Jane.

Sabiendo que no tendría más información por parte del hijo, di media vuelta dirigiéndome a la patrulla.

Del restaurante a la patrulla eran unos quince metros, en los cuales el suburbio parecía luchar contra sí mismo y contra los animales que pasasen. El calor del distrito era sofocante, aunque no tanto como otras veces. El viento fuerte traía a veces capas de arena suelta que brillaban de dorado contra el sol de mediodía, los edificios bajos, de tres y cuatro pisos con tiendas y restaurantes aquí y allí, emitían largas sombras que terminaban acentuando los baches de la carretera y las aceras agrietadas.

Nunca me gustó Plaza Sahara y ahora que venía de nuevo sabía que nunca me terminaría de gustar, todo me parecía muy deprimente; el desierto nunca ha sido mi hábitat favorito. A medio camino de mi auto dejé de ver los aparadores de tiendas, algunas naturistas, algunas de ropa, y me fijé en los grandes carteles de propaganda: uno de hamburguesas de insectos, otro de tofu _El Dios del Tofu_ (qué asco) y un tercero sobre la película de _Valquiria: Nueve Mundos_ , no con la sinopsis, sino con uno de los personajes. El Lobo Fenrir; la imagen junto a la descripción del personaje era la de un lobo enorme, casi como un caballo, de pelaje gris y con motivos negros, como tatuajes o marcas.

 _El Lobo Fenrir, hijo de Loki y la giganta Angrboda, está predestinado a matar a Odín, Padre de todo. Su nombre significa «Lobo de Abajo» y de abajo mismo es de donde aullará haciendo temblar la tierra, despertando a su hermano, Jormungadr, y liberando a su padre de las ataduras._

 _No te pierdas a Fenrir en la trepidante película, luchando para lograr lo que está predestinado. ¿Podrán las Valquirias detenerlo y cambiar el destino?_

Anotándome en la mente el comprar unas entradas para verla con Pelusa cuando se estrenase, llegué al auto, subí y encendí el motor girando la llave.

Habiendo conducido un buen rato, ya acercándome al muro que delimitaba los distritos, tomé mi móvil y llamé a Zanahorias.

—¿Cómo vas? —pregunté cuando me contestó, colocando el teléfono en altavoz sobre en portavasos.

—Nada importante —respondió Judy con un tono de malas pulgas—; nuestra víctima resultó ser un caramelo de miel.

—La hija también la detesta, ¿eh? —Vaya, esa de verdad que no me la esperaba. Sí, tenía claro que al elegir a uno de sus hijos para recibir el dinero de su seguro causaría que los otros dos no la quisieran mucho, ¿pero detestarla?—. Jork resultó ser una joya.

—Se me hace demasiado malvado enemistar así a los hijos —se molestó ella. Yo la comprendía, viniendo de una familia mucho muy numerosa y con padres que se preocupaban y querían a todos y cada uno, el que una madre causara tal discordia era inaudito.

No me cabía en la mente eso, animales así no deberían tener crías si no iban a quererlas a todas por igual. Sin importar la clase o el vestir, las amistades o los amores; si alguien tenía un hijo debía quererlo como fuese: alto, enano, verde, azul, gay, manco, etc. Al menos así fue como mi madre me crío.

Suspiré.

—¿Nos vemos en la dirección del tercero?

—Sí, yo llego en quince minutos.

—Yo en diez, ¿quieres hacerlo juntos?

—Por favor —respondió Judy—, no estoy de buen humor, me molesta no obtener respuestas. Quiero sonsacarle al hijo todo lo que pueda sobre Natalie Jane.

—Vale, nos vemos allí —me despedí—. Te quiero, Zanahorias.

—Yo también —suspiró más animada—, torpe zorro.

Colgó. Durante el camino estuve centrado en la carretera, dejando volar mis pensamientos sobre el homicidio en la casa nueve de Acorn Heights. En la Academia me habían enseñado que para resolver un crimen de homicidio, por más raro que fuese, se debía de establecer los datos con sus incógnitas. La víctima se llamaba Natalie Jane, muerta de un tiro en la cabeza, lo cual podía, como si no, demostrar ira. «Nadie dispara a alguien justo en el centro de la frente.»

No obstante, aquella forma del tiro indicaba una cosa, la única que tenía clara: el asesino tuvo que verla a los ojos, y sólo los que tienen una motivación firme, mucho dolor dentro o están tan locos como para disfrutar la muerte de alguien, de su objetivo, son capaces de matar viendo a los ojos. «Por norma general —me había dicho la instructora de la Academia—, los asesinos al matar de forma fortuita o no, no les ven el rostro a sus víctimas antes de morir a menos que lo disfruten. Les tapan el rostro con una almohada, ven a otro lado, los hacen voltearse. Nadie tolera la muerte de otro, razón por la cual las ejecuciones se hacían con el preso encapuchado».

Peor aún, puede que quien matara a Natalie Jane cumpliera los tres puntos anteriores. Pensé en la imagen del asesino, con aquel traje y la chaqueta con capucha tapándole el rostro, con su porte extraño, grueso y femenino a la vez. Al inicio pensé que sería un empresario, pero ahora no me convencía; el asesino tuvo que tener un motivo, uno muy personal.

Después estaban los sospechosos: Aleh, Jork y Patrick. Se descartaba a Jork, ni a balazos aquel lobo drogadicto podía moverse como el animal que vimos Pelusa y yo, dudo que tuviera algún traje, por lo que quedaban los dos hijos: Aleh y Patrick. Ambos tenían un buen móvil, ella por rencor y odio, y él, el dinero del seguro.

Por último estaba aquel trozo de madera con la letra tallada. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar eso de mi juicio y antes de darme cuenta tenía que girar en una curva para llegar a destino. Frené en uno de los edificios de Troop Street, una zona de buena clase y de prosperidad, con pequeños jugando en un parque cercano y el ánimo en el aire. Era tan diferente de donde vivía Jork, como el frío del calor.

Me bajé y esperé junto a la patrulla a que Zanahorias llegara. Cinco minutos después, una patrulla apareció veinte metros al frente de una curva, como un espejismo, y se detuvo detrás de mí patrulla. Se bajó de un salto y pidió por radio, acercándose, que viniera alguien a buscar una de los dos automóviles.

—Hola —saludé, haciendo un gesto con la pata—, ¿cómo fue?

—¡No me dijo un demonio! —gruñó—. Al decirle que iba a hacerle unas preguntas por la muerte de su madre me cerró la puerta en la cara y me gritó que me largara y que si quería hablar conmigo que buscase una orden. Imbécil —añadió.

—Oye, oye, Cola de Algodón —la calmé—, ¿con esa boquita besas a tu madre? ¿Cuidado, mi Pelusa, que si sigues así ascenderás a los «recorcholis»? —Sonreí.

—Con esta boca te beso, idiota —respondió, perdiendo el enojo que tenía, noté sus hombros relajarse—. Ahora —añadió—, vamos a investigar a Patrick. Quiero ver qué joya es el tercer hermano.

Asentí, coincidiendo con ella. Nos acercamos al recibidor del edificio que aparecía en la dirección que Nirr nos había dado y al vigilante del mismo le mostramos nuestras placas, diciéndole que veníamos a ver a Patrick Jane. Éste, un tigre ya entrado en años, nos abrió el portón, nos preguntó a qué piso iríamos y una vez se lo dimos, nos lo marcó en el ascensor.

Las puertas dobles de metal se cerraron con un zumbido y el cubículo ascendió al penúltimo piso, el octavo, causándome una sensación de vacío en el vientre. Puede que suene ridículo porque siendo un zorro mis antepasados vivieron en madrigueras, pero yo sufría un poco de claustrofobia.

Con un _¡ding!_ , las puertas se abrieron en un silencio mortal y salimos a un piso de mármol, con cuatro departamentos. Vi la hoja, el departamento de Patrick era el 8-C. Nos acercamos y toqué el timbre. Cinco minutos después, nada pasaba. Volví a tocar; nada.

Pelusa se pasó una pata por el rostro, ofuscada.

—¿Ahora qué? —Apretó los puños—. ¿La joyita no quiere abrir?

Contuve una risilla, ella de verdad estaba enojada. Había visto aquel estado, pero no me gustaba estar allí cuando estaba así; Judy era una perfeccionista en toda regla, quería tener todo perfecto, todo resuelto, y creo fue por eso que resolvió el caso de Los Aulladores. También gracias a aquel ahínco (para no llamarlo obsesión) es que llegamos tan lejos. Y sabiendo la intensidad del caso que indirectamente teníamos asignado, el no tener una pista sólida para investigar la ponía mal.

—Al parecer no hay nadie —denoté—, ¿qué hacemos?

—No me iré sin respuestas, Nick —dijo ella—, esta familia me está tocando los ovarios; la madre alcohólica y vete tú a saber qué hizo para separar a sus hijos. Y éstos son iguales, reservados y muy irritantes. No me iré sin nada.

—¿Propones entrar?

Inspiró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

Oh, dioses, aquella forma de pensar no era de Pelusa; la había corrompido, aunque me encantaba el resultado.

Saqué mi navaja multiusos que cargaba casi siempre y saqué la hoja, girándola entre los dedos. Judy giró la vista como si hubiera visto algo más interesante en la escalera que bajaba al piso inferior. Así funcionábamos, ella se hacía de la vista gorda cuando yo hacía lo necesario para resolver un caso y yo fingía demencia cuando se emocionaba con un sospechoso, ya sea en aplicar un poquito más de fuerza al arrestar a un ladrón o apretar más las esposas.

Metí la navaja en el ojo de la cerradura de la reja y cuando cedió, repetí el procedimiento con la puerta, cuidando de que no quedaran signos obvios de forzado de cerradura. La misma era dura, de triple cerrojo interno, lo que me llevó unos minutos, pero no había cerradura que se resistiera a estas patas. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y me volví hacia Judy.

—Zanahorias —dije—, sabes que no podemos llevarnos nada. Cualquier evidencia que recolectemos será inadmisible.

—Lo sé —respondió—, sólo vamos a echar un vistazo y lo que encontremos lo investigaremos.

Y sin decir más, se puso unos guantes de látex y entró. Como no había nada mejor que seguirla, fui detrás; nada como un buen allanamiento de morada para alegrar la tarde.

El departamento de Patrick Jane emitía un aire de animal comprometido como el nuestro ha de pareja. El suelo de azulejos blancos cubría toda la sala, la cual era de un buen tamaño; al fondo de ésta había un sofá en L y junto a él dos sillones orejones y dos puffs, todos orientados hacia una televisión de plasma. Más acá se hallaba un comedor de madera y vidrio con el florero más horrible que he visto lleno de flores artificiales.

En la pared que dividía la sala del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones estaba un estante con puertas de vidrio enmarcado que contenía un diploma de, lo que pude ver, leyes. «Con que el pequeño Patrick es abogado.» Sin embargo, lo raro era que en la estantería habían demasiados adornos extraños: hachas de metal, lobos metálicos en miniatura en cuatro patas, veleros en miniatura, cuernos bañados en metal; parecían tesoros de guerra.

—Judy —la llamé, consciente de que sólo le decía Judy cuando la cosa era seria o muy importante — ven a ver esto.

Pero ella no me respondió. Al ver hacia atrás no la encontré en la sala y al agudizar el oído escuché murmullos en el pasillo del cuarto, me fui para allá y antes de entrar en éste, Pelusa apareció con el ceño fruncido.

—No hay nadie —dijo—. Se han ido de viaje, falta gran parte de la ropa de ambos. Puede que hace algo de tiempo. —Bajó las orejas.

Asentí despacio, mirando aquí y allá en el departamento.

—No lo creo —tercié—, a lo mucho llevarán dos o tres días fuera. —Le tomé la pata y la llevé a la estantería—. Fíjate lo limpio que están estos vidrios. —La miré a los ojos—. No hay polvo en ninguna parte del departamento, ¿qué tanto tiempo nos da eso?

—Hasta tres días; menos, de hecho. Las ventanas no tienen cortinas y son de rejas metálicas sin vidrios, por lo que el aire traería polvo, polen y esas cosas.

—Ahora sólo debemos determinar cuándo se han ido —seguí—; es muy sospechoso que se vayan de viaje y que poco después muera la madre asesinada, o puede que se fueran después de que la mataran. Han pasado que, ¿dos horas?

—Tres —respondió, señalando un reloj en la pared —, son la una.

—Bueno, tres horas. —La una, ya era el cambio de turno—. Ahora mira aquí, Judy, esto es muy peculiar. No sé si esto sea obra de Patrick o gusto de ambos, pero estas hachas se parecen al decorado de la casa de Natalie. ¿No crees que...?

—Yo no creo nada, Nick —dijo alzando las patas con las palmas hacia adelante, en gesto de alto—. Debemos mantenernos neutrales. Una inclinación acelerada puede llevarnos a malos juicios y cometer un error.

Tenía razón, lo sabía, así como sabía que lo decía por el fallo que había hecho al arrestar a Leonzález al inicio, sin haberse dado cuenta de que fue Bellwether la que había organizado todo. Pasé mi cola por su cintura, dando un tirón y acercándola a mí, su cadera chocó contra la mía y ella me apretó la pata.

Adoraba esos gestos. Yo no era muy propenso a ser tierno o expresivo con mis sentimientos y emociones, eso lo aprendes cuando estás en la calle, vives en ella y sobrevives de ella, aprendes a formar una máscara estoica, una de otra personalidad, o una cínica y sarcástica, como hice yo, y Zanahorias lo sabía. De modo que la única forma de demostrarle mi apoyo y cuánto la amaba era así, con gestos y acciones, que me ayudaban en mi transición a un buen novio y a su vez a bajar mis defensas lo suficiente como para que Judy me conociera por completo. Aún hay cosas de mí que ella no sabía, de mi familia.

Estaba con ganas de darle un beso, y cuando me decidí a hacerlo, mi valentía se fue al suelo por el crepitar de la radio en la cintura de ella. Yo di un mínimo respingo, aquellas malditas radios siempre me molestaban, sonaban en el peor momento.

—¡Atención a todas las unidades y oficiales! —Esa era la voz inconfundible de Garraza—. Reporte de disparos en Downtown, entre Herd Street y Otterdam, a los oficiales o unidades cercanas presentarse en el lugar y arrestar a los implicados.

Judy me fijó la mirada con tal intensidad que no pude hacer menos que sonreír. Oh, destino cruel, que me hiciste enamorarme de una coneja que adoraba su trabajo, cuando yo preferiría trabajar en la menor medida de lo posible.

—Si no queda de otra —comenté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Judy comenzó a correr fuera y yo la seguí luego de cerrar la puerta y la reja del departamento de Patrick Jane.


	5. IV - Runas, gracias eso lo responde todo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Descarado, yo? (? Hum... o no estoy demente, sólo que no sigo la pauta mental normal de todo el mundo; sí, es eso, supongo :v Pues se dio por casualidad, pero sí es algo que tocaré a lo largo del fic con algunas parejas interespecies más xD Jajajaja, oye, tenía que innovar con respecto a la forma de dar información; se me haría repetitivo el hacerlo sólo por notas o libros xD Pues... no negaré que soy un desgraciado ocultando información, así que permitida tu conversación con Nick (? Oh, pues... si, creo que la policía tiene que hacerse con armas de fuego, o al menos alguien en particular, tal vez nuestro hombre enmascarado (Obi...) (? Ok, ya enserio, quiero responder a eso, pero me guardaré la sorpresa xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Benedetto:** gracias por tu review. Hola, me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia. Hum... con respecto a tus hipótesis tendré que quedarme callado, porque si revelo algo mataré el chiste del descubrimiento, aunque espero que poco a poco todos vayan captando las micropistas que voy dejando en cada cap xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021** : gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste y en cuento a tu campanita sobre que algo no cuadra, no puede decir nada, dejaré que lo descifres por ti mismo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado aquella referencia, y con respecto a tu teoría, ya veremos qué hay xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Runas; gracias, eso lo responde todo.**

Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta la planta baja porque, cómo no, Zanahorias pensaba que así llegaríamos más rápido. Saltaba los escalones de dos en dos y en el piso cuatro estuve a nada de estampar la cara contra la pared cuando sin querer le pisé el talón a Pelusa, lo que me hizo tropezar y golpear la pared; lo bueno, en la blanca pared no quedó mi cara; lo malo, frené con los antebrazos. Sonó un ¡clac! tan fuerte que el corrientazo me subió hasta los hombros.

Al llegar al vestíbulo Judy patinó al aterrizar del salto de cinco escalones, el tigre mayor que hacía de vigilante se sorprendió por ello, pero no se nos interpuso, sino que comprendiendo nuestro apuro, abrió la reja con una llave automática, colocándola en el lector.

Corrimos hasta la patrulla, ella llegó primero, entró y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, a la cual entré saltando, derrapando horizontalmente en el asiento. Zanahorias arrancó quemando los neumáticos, encendió la sirena y salimos de la zona a toda máquina.

—En cuarenta segundos estaremos en el sitio, Nick —anunció ella, dando un volantazo.

A causa de la inercia, lo poco que me había enderezado se fue al garete, haciéndome caer encima de Judy, enterrando mi cara en sus muslos. Ella dio un pequeño gemido ante ello y yo por reflejo puse mis patas en las dos piernas, alzando la cabeza.

—¡Mantenla abajo! —me urgió.

—Pelusa —dije—, si quieres acción podemos esperar a llegar a casa, no aquí en el auto. No sabía que tenías esas fantasías.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —chilló, con la voz apenada—, no lo digo por eso, sino porque tu torpe cabeza me tapa la visión, y no quiero chocar.

Como se me da tan bien obedecer, me dejé caer en sus piernas e inspiré, sin poder contenerme de pasarle lentamente un dedo por toda su extensión. ¡Hey, no me culpes, podré ser policía, pero primero soy un zorro, y yo estoy biológicamente predispuesto a comer conejos!, ¡si me ponen unas piernas de coneja al frente, no podré evitar comerlas! ¡Está en mi naturaleza, colega!

Sin embargo, otro giro brusco y a gran velocidad de Judy hizo que me deslizara aún más, alejándome de sus piernas y dándome un cabezazo contra la cara interna de la puerta del piloto.

—Judy, se me había olvidado decirte —comenté—, el hijo más peculiar se los tres, Jork Jane, dijo que nuestra víctima tenía tratos con delincuentes. No sé si era algo importante, pero uno nunca sabe, deberíamos echarle un ojo.

—Con la clase de loba que resultó ser, no me sorprende que le diera clases a algún matón de quinta. —Hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo que daba otro giro y frenaba—. Prepárate, Nick.

Me dio dos golpecitos en la mejilla para que me avispara; me erguí, me palpé la cintura, constatando que mi pistola tranquilizante estuviera a allí y antes de abrir la puerta del piloto, le apreté la cola a Pelusa, haciéndola tensarse. Le di un pico y abrí, deslizándome por sus piernas para caer en cuatro patas en el suelo; dos segundos después, ella estaba al lado mío. Me apretó la cola también, pero como yo no la tenía como ella, no fue lo mismo.

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang!_ Los disparos sonaron demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Salimos corriendo en dirección a los disparos con las pistolas tranquilizantes en alto. Cuando giramos en el recodo de una esquina que daba hacia una calle secundaria que permanecía oculta por los altos edificios, vimos el jaleo.

En dicha zona sólo había tiendas de empeño, luncherías y un bar, cuyo portón doble estaba abierto y varios animales salían de éste, corriendo hacia la única salida, la nuestra, como una marejada. Todo estaba oscurecido por las sombras que, en norte, este y oeste, los grandes rascacielos producían. Tiré de Pelusa hacia mí y me arrojé tras un contenedor de basura; los animales pasaron en una estampida al lado mío.

—¿Estas bien? —le susurré al oído.

Sentí su asentimiento contra mi pecho a modo de respuesta. Solté la respiración que estaba conteniendo, ella estaba bien. Cuando la turba temerosa acabó, los disparos volvieron a mis oídos y, más raro aún, gruñidos.

Zanahorias se desembarazó de mí y, en cuatro patas, asomó la cabeza para ver; me preocupé porque le pudieran dar un balazo, pero toda mi atención fue capturada por el movimiento frenético de su nariz. Sus lilas me buscaron con un mensaje claro: «mira».

Saqué la cabeza del contenedor que nos protegía y observé… nada. El callejón estaba vacío. Me puse de pie y antes de darme cuenta Pelusa estaba corriendo con la pistola tranquilizante en la pata hacia el bar. La seguí y logré tomarla del hombro cuando llegó al portón doble, antes de que un lobo saliera lanzado como si de un animal de trapo se tratase.

—Hija de perra —gruñó una voz desde dentro.

Yo alternaba la mirada entre Judy y el lobo en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la boca y claramente una herida de impacto de bala en el estómago. Me volví hacia Pelusa.

—¿Opciones?

—Entrar y arrestar a quien está haciendo esto —respondió.

—No me gusta —tercié—. Dame una opción que no incluya mi posible muerte por herida de bala.

—Eres un zorro o una gallina.

—Una gallina zorruna. —Oigan, ante todo la sinceridad—. ¿Entonces?

—Entremos los dos y nos vamos cubriendo —respondió al fin ella—. Movámonos a ras del suelo, con las armas en alto, y cuando tengamos tiro para con el animal, le disparamos y lo arrestamos.

—Me gusta —admití—. Vamos.

Judy hizo gesto de elevarse, pero yo la así del hombro y la tumbé en el suelo. Quiso quejarse, pero le di un rápido beso en los labios a modo de mantra para internarme en el bar. Podría valorar mucho mi atractivo ser, pero Zanahorias es Zanahorias (muy específico) y yo debía protegerla, por más que ella fuese capaz de romperme la cadera.

Le hice una seña con la pata, señalando al lobo en el suelo con el disparo en el estómago, y crucé las puertas.

Podría decirse que yo casi estaba mentalizado para presenciar una pelea o un cadáver, porque mi juventud no fue como quien dice un lecho de rosas, pero aquella escena que presencié me dejó perplejo. En el bar las mesas estaban por el suelo a modo de improvisadas trincheras, donde entre disparo y disparo asomaba la cabeza un lobo distinto; tres en total, uno negro y dos grises. El otro animal que disparaba contra dichos lobos no pude identificarlo, ni género, ni sexo, ni especie, asomaba la cabeza cuando la ronda de disparos de los demás cesaba para ella iniciar unos pocos propios, aunque movía la cabeza buscando objetivos.

Me fui arrastrando por el suelo en un burdo parecido con algún militar en tierras enemigas, acercándome poco a poco al animal que había iniciado la disputa, quien por obvias razones era a quien los tres lobos disparaban. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, el cantinero, una cebra con expresión trastocada, asomó el torso enarbolando una escopeta. Disparó, y el estruendo me dejó pitando los oídos al mismo tiempo en que destruía parte de la mesa donde el animal solitario estaba.

Oí un quejido de ese lado y me quedé quieto, sin saber para donde tomar. Verás, en esas situaciones no hay una decisión clara, lo que siendo policía es algo complicado, nosotros estamos para proteger y servir, ayudar, pero si ambos bandos en lucha eran, en palabras simples, malos, no podías tomar un bando. Y como yo soy partidario del «si llamas al diablo, debes estar preparado para verlo llegar»; si ese animal provocó ese disturbio, pues que se lo aguante. Yo me conformaría con arrestar a los que quedaran vivos.

Sumado, claro está, a que si gritaba la voz de alto, me dejarían como coladera. Encontré un lugar entre dos mesas que estaban en el suelo y unas sillas que hacían de muro o fuerte, en el cual pude erguirme un poco y sacar mi pistola tranquilizante. Respiré profundo, serenándome, ignorando la adrenalina que me recorría las venas y me hacía querer salir de allí cuanto antes.

El cantinero se alzó una nueva vez y disparó otra tanda de perdigones, donde sin querer o tal vez queriendo (no lo sé, aún no leo mentes), le dio a uno de los lobos que atacaba a otro animal, uno de los dos grises. El animal objetivo salió y asomó una nueve milímetros; dos disparos veloces y tanto el cantinero como el lobo herido cayeron hacia atrás con un tiro en la cabeza.

«Demonios, ¡qué puntería!»

Los dos lobos restantes, el negro y el gris, rugieron coléricos disparando como unos posesos contra la mesa que estaba a punto de ceder. Yo veía con claridad lo que el animal buscaba. Como sabrás, soy un zorro, por lo que no es sencillo enfrentarse a animales de mayor tamaño o, aunque tengan mi misma estatura, más fuertes que yo, por lo que en esos casos lo recomendable y siempre factible es agotar a dichos animales: escurrírseles de entre las patas, correr y hacerlos perseguirte, aprovechar al máximo la flexibilidad; cosas como esas. Y en el caso del animal misterioso era lo mismo, sólo que aplicado a sus armas: hacerlos disparar tanto que se les acaben las balas y después…

 _¡Clanc!_ El sonido de los cargadores vacíos y las correderas chocando contra el martillo de las pistolas me concedió la razón. Preparé mi pistola tranquilizante y esperé. El animal saltó de lado por sobre la mesa, corrió como una sombra sin hacer el menor ruido y le asestó una patada giratoria al lobo gris en la mandíbula que lo hizo gemir y lo tumbó al suelo; al completar el giro, se volvió hacia el negro y de un tiro el animal despachó al lobo negro.

Luego de que su obra estuviera hecha, el animal sacó algo de sus bolsillos.

Inspiré tan fuerte que temí a que me escuchara: el animal sacó otro trocito de madera como el que había encontrado en el cuerpo de Natalie Jane. Lo arrojó sobre el cuerpo del lobo negro, volvió a meter la pata en sus bolsillos y sacó otros dos los cuales lanzó en los cuerpos de los dos lobos grises. Luego se giró hacia la puerta, guardando la pistola en su cintura; sacó otro mientras caminaba.

Por acto de reflejo, valiéndome un pimiento mi seguridad, salí de mi escondite con la pistola tranquilizante en alto.

—¡Policía de Zootopia, alto!

El animal ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba, como si no escuchara bien con la gruesa capucha que llevaba. Ahora que me fijaba bien, la ropa que llevaba era distinta a la que le había visto en Acorn Heights; mientras allá tenía un esmoquin con zapatos y una chaqueta con capucha, aquí sólo llevaba unos jeans negros y rasgados por donde se le veían trozos de pelaje, una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta con capucha negra. Al girarse y verme a la cara noté que la capucha tenía a ambos lados de los bordes unos botoncitos que sostenía una tela negra que le cubría los rasgos dejándole ver nada más los ojos, algo así como la de las bailarinas exóticas de estilo árabe (o al menos a ese se me pareció. [Zanahorias me dijo que era un tapabocas. Y Pelusita, no es que yo sepa cómo luce una bailarina exótica, son cosas que Finnick me ha contado. En fin, sigamos]).

Sus ojos amarillos me escanearon con dureza y la comisura de la tela se tensó, supuse que estaba sonriendo.

—No te metas —dijo, con la voz tan ahogada por la tela que no supe decir si era de macho o de hembra.

—¡Alto, dije! —grité. Vamos, Pelusa, ven a cubrirme—. ¡Coloca el arma en el suelo y patas en la cabeza! ¡De rodillas o disparo!

—Decídete, zorro, o subo las patas o me arrodillo —gorjeó. Se movió con un rayo, llegó conmigo de dos zancadas y con un puñetazo al rostro me hizo retroceder. Maldita sea, describiéndolo así suena que soy un debilucho, pero vamos, el animal era del tamaño de un chacal o un lobo, no podía luchar contra eso y pretender salir victorioso.

Dio una patada giratoria que preví y logré esquivar, pero resultó que no me apuntaba a mí, sino a la pistola tranquilizante de mi pata, la cual salió despedida al recibir el impacto. Aun así, logré darle un zarpazo en las patas, dejándole unas finas marcas de garras.

No me importaba el hecho de no haberle dañado, acababa de hacerme con algo muchísimo mejor.

Alcé las patas con la sangre del animal bajándome por las garras. El animal se dio media vuelta y salió con toda la calma del mundo. Yo me fui moviendo, siguiéndole, manteniendo la distancia; al salir, yo estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta. Al oír a Judy gritando la voz de alto me alarmé, pensando que tal vez el animal le disparase.

Salí y me topé con el animal apuntándole al lobo que a duras penas intentaba evitar desangrarse, Judy le apuntaba al animal con la pistola tranquilizante en un intento de persuadirlo. La tensión era enorme, tanta que la sentía como si se me envolviera en el cuello y me asfixiara poco a poco.

—Apártate, coneja —dijo el animal.

—¡Tira el arma y pon las patas en la cabeza, ahora! —ordenó Judy. Dioses, sabía que era arriesgada en el cumplimiento del deber, pero si claramente ve que la están apuntando con una pistola, ¿por qué demonios tiene que devolverle la amenaza?

—Pelusa —dije, capturando la atención de los dos—, déjalo. Baja el arma.

Sus ojos me miraron con una claro mensaje: «¿Has perdido la cabeza?»

Probablemente.

—Pelusa —insistí—, por favor, hazte un lado. Lo capturaremos más tarde.

—¡No!

—Por amor a… ¡Judy, te va a matar, hazte un lado!

—El zorro tiene un buen punto. —El animal bajó el martillo de la pistola—. Hazle caso. No lo pediré una segunda vez: apártate.

—Pelusa —insistí, fijando nuestras miradas—, por favor. Confía en mí.

Zanahorias rompió nuestro contacto, apretando con más fuerza la pistola tranquilizante, tanta que se notaban sus músculos tensos por sobre el pelaje. Cambió el peso en sus piernas, apoyándolo en una y luego en otra, para después mirar al lobo y luego al animal.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, se hizo a un lado.

El animal inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia de agradecimiento y apretó el gatillo. _¡Bang!_ , el tiro sonó como un cañonazo en la estrechura del callejón, seguido del gemido ahogado del lobo quien lo recibió en la caja torácica. Habiendo hecho lo que quería, el animal lanzó contra el lobo como si se deshiciera de un peso en la espalda, el trozo de madera. Se dio media vuelta y hecho a correr fuera del callejón. El sonido de las sirenas de varias patrullas se oía cada vez más cerca.

Me acerqué corriendo hacia Zanahorias, me agaché a su lado y con la pata que no había lastimado al animal le acaricié el rostro, acunando mi palma en su mejilla. Estaba debatiéndome entre la angustia, el enojo y la tranquilidad.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —mascullé casi gruñendo—. ¿Por qué para la próxima mejor no le dices que te haga un tercer ojo y ya?, ¿tanto quieres morir?

—Nuestro deber era arrestarlo. —Ladeó la mirada.

—Judy, si te digo que te apartes, te apartas, ¿lo entiendes? Confía en mí, yo no haría algo que pudiera lastimarte. —Le di un rápido beso en la frente y me aparté. Sonreí—. Ahora, torpe coneja, saca una bolsita de evidencia.

—¿Una qué? —Arqueó una ceja, y cuando comprendió por qué se lo pedía, abrió los ojos de golpe, dio un brinco y me dio un golpe en hombro con la fuerza suficiente como para que doliera pero no para hacerme daño—. ¡Oh, dulces galletas con queso, zorro astuto!

Palpó su cinturón con emoción y abrió el pequeño estuche donde llevábamos las bolsitas plásticas selladas de evidencia. Por norma general los policías no podían recuperar evidencia, sin embargo, por orden de Bogo para que no dejásemos escapar ninguna oportunidad, las llevábamos. La abrió y la colocó debajo de mi codo; sacudí un poco el brazo para que la sangre del animal terminara de bajar por mi pelaje y varias gotas cayeran dentro de la bolsita.

—¡Esto es grandioso, Nick! —Zanahorias terminó de sellar la bolsa, sonriendo como una hiena y casi sin poder contenerse de dar pequeños brinquitos—. Con esto podemos pedir un análisis de ADN al laboratorio para que nos den la especie y, si hay suerte, la identidad.

—Sólo si está registrada en la plataforma de empleo de la ciudad, o en los archivos criminales —le seguí.

Suspiré, sin poder evitar sonreír como un idiota, hacía pocos segundos ella estaba siendo apuntada por un asesino múltiple y ahora todo eso quedaba en el pasado. Así era ella, se enfocaba en lo positivo sin importar que una posible catástrofe hubiera pasado cero punto dos segundos atrás en el tiempo. Me erguí y caminé hacia el lobo en el suelo.

Sin todo el ajetreo causado noté que la víctima, de pelaje tan amarrillo que parecía blanco, tenía tatuajes tribales por todos los brazos. Tal vez se pregunten cómo es posible que el lobo tenga tatuajes, pues es sencillo: la zona a tatuar era rasurada con cera para sacar el vello del folículo, luego se tatuaba con una tinta especial que penetraba la piel y se adentraba por el folículo, quedando grabado el motivo, y cuando el pelaje volviera a crecer, éste lo haría con el color de la tinta aplicada. Simple. Los del lobo eran de un negro petróleo que parecía una serpiente moviéndose por el océano, amenazando a destruirlo cuando despertase.

Escupió sangre. «Maldición, sigue vivo.» Me precipité hacia él y arrodillé a su lado, le tomé la barbilla y lo hice que me viera. Sus ojos tenían ese destello moribundo, de quien estaba a punto de morir.

—¿Por qué te ataco? —quise saber. El resultado del análisis de ADN lo sabríamos en quince días, una semana siendo generosos, por lo que cualquier pista que me diera para identificar al homicida era bienvenida. Le apreté las garras contra la piel—. ¿La conocías?

Sus ojos brillaban con una furia no característica de alguien que estaba en su lecho de muerte, movió los labios como formando palabras, pero las sirenas cada vez más fuertes y cercanas no me dejaron oír qué decía. Me acerqué más, rozándole los labios con mi oreja.

—Ella… —murmuró.

—¿Ella? —pregunté, exaltado—. ¿Es hembra? ¿Quién los mató es hembra?

—La Estirada… ella… —jadeó, tomándome la muñeca con la poca fuerza que tenía; la sangre burbujeó en su boca—. Lo lamento.

Dio una bocanada de aire, como si quisiera aspirarlo todo y no lo exhaló por completo, no pudo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron viendo la nada, su agarre se aflojó y su brazo cayó al suelo; había muerto.

Más allá del impacto que daba el ver morir a un animal frente a mí, me levanté con cuidado y me enfoqué en lo que había dicho: la Estirada. ¿Quién era la Estirada, o qué? Me giré hacia Pelusa y fui hacia ella, quien tenía una cara de póker, sosteniendo aún la bolsita con la sangre del animal. Sabía que trataba de hacerse la dura, pero nunca (o eso creo yo) había visto a alguien morir frente a ella, por lo que suponía era un impacto fuerte para cualquiera. Más aún para ella, que era muy emocional y sentimental.

—¿Está bien? —le pregunté con delicadeza, colocándole una pata en el hombro.

—Sí… sí, sí. Lo siento.

—Oye, Cola de Algodón, está bien si te sientes mal. —Metí mi pata en mi bolsillo trasero, el contiguo a mi billetera, donde guardaba el pañuelo de los Exploradores; lo saqué y se lo tendí—. Toma.

—Que estoy bien, Nick.

—Consérvalo —insistí—. Nunca se sabe.

Ella me sonrió y yo le sonreí en respuesta, de aquella forma en que sólo nosotros dos sabíamos entender los sentimientos del otro. Le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar, pero tuve que apartar la pata rápido (¡Por un demonio!) porque las patrullas habían llegado.

En el fondo del callejón aparecieron las enormes figuras de McCuerno y Higgins, rinoceronte y elefanta, obstaculizando el paso de luz hacia el mismo por sus cuerpos, dejando el sitio en una casi completa oscuridad si no fuera por las demás luces de los otros establecimientos.

Se fueron acercando, seguidos se Lobato, Colmillar y varios oficiales más. Cuando se detuvieron, observaron la escena con expresiones que iban de la sorpresa al asco y nauseas por la sangre; recordé que muchos de los de la policía nunca había visto una víctima de muerte violenta. Eran comprensibles sus reacciones.

Bogo apareció como un gigante con su piel oscura.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

Esta vez la que habló fue Judy, quien dio un paso al frente, explicó cómo había estado el lugar cuando llegamos, que el animal sin identificar mató a los lobos dentro (esa parte la acoté yo) y que luego el lobo rubio, ahí presente, había sido el último en morir. Finalmente, como un rayo de esperanza, dijo que yo había logrado obtener la sangre del asesino, la cual estaba en la bolsa de evidencia.

Yo caminé hasta el cuerpo, saque una bolsita de evidencia de mi estuche y usé la misma a modo de pañuelo para tomar el trozo de madera sobre el lobo muerto. Se lo mostré a Bogo y los demás, dándoselo, pero no sin antes darme cuenta que en lugar de tener una «R» tallada a punta de quemaduras en la superficie, tenía una especie de letra «X».

Como en un trance, tanto nosotros (Pelusa y tu servidor) como Bogo y los demás policías miraron el trozo de madera, y fue entonces cuando Lobato habló, rompiendo el mutismo curioso que nos contagiaba a todos.

—Es una runa —dijo.

Todos volteamos a verlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, siendo opacado por los otros «¿qué?» de los demás.

Lobato asintió con confianza.

—Sí, es una runa. —Pareció recordar algo y se avergonzó—. Es decir, es parte del alfabeto nórdico, o el «lenguaje del universo», como ellos lo llamaban.

—¿Y cómo es que sabe usted eso, Lobato? —preguntó Bogo, causando que todos nos enfocáramos aún más en Lobato.

—Verá, señor —respondió—, hay una película que se está por estrenar y…

—No me digas —lo corté—, ¿ _Valquiria: Nueve Mundos_?

—Sí. —El rostro del oficial se iluminó—. ¿La conoces?

—¡Un momento! —bramó Bogo—. ¡Alguien explíquese!

El lobo sacó su celular, empezó a buscar algo en éste y poco después comenzó a leer.

—La runa Gebo simboliza regalos otorgados y es parte del lenguaje rúnico. Quien arroja esta runa no puede consumir ni usar los regalos que surgen por la misma, porque es una runa para otros. Es expresada con la letra equis del alfabeto. En sí esta runa no representa a ningún dios, pero se le atribuye a Freya, madre de los svartalf.

Se hizo el silencio. Mientras el eco de las palabras de Lobato se extinguía poco a poco, yo trataba de acomodar toda la información que tenía. Ya tenía la respuesta a lo que podrían ser las tablitas: eran runas. Runas nórdicas.

Mitología nórdica.

Suspiré, expresando en voz alta lo que tal vez Judy, Bogo y tal vez los demás pensaban.

—¿Estamos persiguiendo a un loco aficionado a la mitología nórdica? ¿Por qué?

Bogo bufó.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, Wilde. ¡Andando todo el mundo! ¡Reporten esto y llamen al Departamento Forense!

Como una marcha fúnebre, nos enfilamos a nuestras respectivas patrullas.


	6. V - ¿El precio del conocimiento? Sólo un

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Blackcrow021** : gracias por tu review. Uhhhh, veo que estás pensando bien, mi estimado, y eso es bueno, porque hay que pensar fuera de la caja para poder adivinar quién es el asesino xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, ya veremos si ayuda o no, hay que esperar xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **V**

 **¿El precio del conocimiento? Sólo un ojo y flagelación**

Al llegar a la jefatura salté de la patrulla antes que Judy pudiera frenar por completo, dando varios pasos desequilibrados a un lado. Escuché su queja, pero no le presté atención, necesitaba distraerme de la furia que estaba consumiéndome, como un pequeño monstruo que fuera a poseerme. Entré a la central de la policía como un demonio, casi sin ver por dónde caminaba, lo único que me importaba era llegar a Informes, tomar una computadora y empezar a buscar coincidencias de casos anteriores que tuviera que ver con los símbolos.

Traspasé el umbral de Informes y busqué con la mirada a Nirr; no estaba. Cierto, su turno ya había terminado. Fui hasta su escritorio y me senté, tecleé en la base de datos de la policía algún caso que tuviera símbolos extraños, como letras o algo parecido. Me aparecieron más de trescientos resultados.

—A ver…

Tomé un lapicero del escritorio de Nirr y, tratando con todas mis fuerzas ignorar el frío mortal que pululaba en Informes, empecé a dar golpecitos en el escritorio. _¡Tap!_ , _¡tap!_ , _¡tap!_ Trescientos resultados eran algo exuberante, demasiado para poder investigarlos antes de que el animal matara a otra víctima; no diría otro inocente porque siendo sincero, Natalie no era un florecita, y mi sentido zorruno me decía que tampoco lo eran aquellos lobos.

Desplegué las opciones de búsqueda del sistema, y desmarqué «grafitis» y «marcas de bandas», dejando sólo las que estaban sin identificar. Abrí otra pestaña y repetí la búsqueda, sólo que en lugar de colocar «crímenes» y «símbolos», coloqué el nombre de Natalie Jane. El historial, por llamarlo de algún modo, de la loba era peculiar: poseía dos arrestos en su adolescencia por desorden público y exhibicionismo. Graduada en geología y especializada en joyería, fundó una pequeña tienda de joyas y piedras preciosas, donde se vendía cualquier accesorio al que se le pudiera colocar una piedra brillante. En su registro aparecían una hermana ya fallecida y sus tres hijos, Jork, Aleh y Patrick, con respectivas fotografías.

Por un breve lapso no reconocí al animal que estaba en la foto de Jork, porque se veía completamente distinto al que yo había conocido, por lo que supuse que debía de ser una foto de su universidad. La hija, Aleh, era la copia exacta de la madre: pelaje blanco nieve, ojos tan azules que parecían de cristal y que expresaban una frialdad casi de ultratumba, de un animal que no conoce la piedad. El ultimo, Patrick, tenía un porte tan… ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿atractivo?, no, más bien seguro, autosuficiente, cautivador; un ganador en toda regla. A diferencia de la madre y la hermana, Patrick tenía el pelaje amarillo oscuro y unos ojos verde intenso.

Más abajo del expediente de Natalie Jane aparecía que (y supongo que por eso es que estaba tan detallado) trabajó con la empresa de reubicación de familias que Leonzález tenía antes de lanzarse a alcalde. Le di clic al enlace que aparecía sobre el trabajo entre ambos, pero éste me redireccionó a una carpeta vacía. Frustrado por no conseguir nada, intente buscar más cosas, pero no había más información.

Maldita sea, ¿cuál era el halo de misterio en aquella loba? ¿Por qué todo lo referente a ella era de tan difícil acceso?

—Toma —escuché una voz a mi lado. Estaba tan inmerso en lo que había leído que no me había dado cuenta que Zanahorias estaba detrás de mí; di un respingo leve. La vi colocar un vaso de papel en el escritorio—, para que no te congeles.

—Gracias, Pelusa. —Quería decirle «cielo» o «corazón», o alguna cosa cursi, porque ella estaba al tanto de mí, pero como estábamos en Informes, rodeados de animales que no tenían mejor cosa que hacer que estar pendiente de transcribir y, como quien no quiere la cosa, cualquier chisme jugoso que flotara en el aire, me callé.

Tomé el vaso, tenía café caliente y casi sin azúcar, tan fuerte que bien podía levantar muertos a lo _Thriller_.

—No he encontrado nada sobre la Madre Teresa —le hice saber a Judy—. Nada relevante. Aparecen sus estudios, una hermana muerta, sus hijos, que trabajó con Leonzález y ya.

Ella colocó su vaso de papel en el escritorio también y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Hija de las moras, mira que tenía ovarios para hacer eso en la jefatura, pero como Informes poseía una iluminación baja y los animales tenían las miradas fijas en las pantallas, sumado a que el escritorio estaba en un ángulo en que sus glúteos no se verían sobre mis muslos, estábamos relativamente a salvo. ¡Pero aun así, diablos, eso era tentarme a niveles diabólicos! Y cómo todo macho, dividí mi mente en dos: una parte para con ella y lo que sucedía, nuestra conversación, y otra para concentrarme en otra cosa. Si eres macho lo entenderás, si no, no preguntes.

Cerré la pestaña de Natalie y abrí la de crímenes con símbolos sin identificar que tenía minimizada.

—En cuanto a crímenes con símbolos —dije, tratando lo más posible de no pensar en Zanahorias sentada en mis piernas—, eliminando los grafitis y las firmas o marcas de bandas, me han quedado quince. —Seleccioné los quince con el cursor, sombreándolos de azul—. Aunque tienen un lapso de tiempo demasiado esporádico.

Ella se inclinó hacia la pantalla mientras yo intentaba no fijarme en su cola esponjosa.

—No tiene sentido asociar a nuestro asesino todos estos crímenes —dijo—; tenemos que ver y empezar a descartar.

Tomando su consejo, empecé a dar clic en cada uno de los enlaces de los crímenes con símbolos. Unos eran simplemente ataques de animales con tatuajes que parecían símbolos, otros de disturbios donde se quemaba un símbolo en el suelo en los sectores más turbulentos de los distritos; otro era un reporte de una loba la cual notificó un ataque hacia ella y su pareja, donde ésta resultó herida de extrema gravedad, destacándose tal reporte con una fotografía de un zarpazo en el cuello, tan profundo y desgarrando la piel que un tatuaje de un símbolo no se veía. Me llamó la atención por Bogo, porque hablando con sinceridad, no me lo imaginaba como un policía normal, así como Zanahorias y yo. Lo descarté.

Catorce de los quince crímenes-barra-reportes no tenían aquel sello característico de nuestro asesino, las runas, sin embargo, el quinceavo, uno de hace nueve años, ponía a una cuidadora de una casa hogar, un orfanato a pequeña escala (los odiaba), asesinada brutalmente acribillada a golpes. En teoría la víctima era una gacela, pero estaba tan desfigurada, con el rostro tan inflamado y las extremidades tan llenas de zarpazos (y la pata derecha superior quebrada en un ángulo extraño), que una gacela era lo que menos parecía.

—Nick…

—Lo sé —seguí—. Es su comienzo. Normalmente los crímenes iniciales son auténticas chorradas y casi todos los asesinos primerizos comenten errores que nos los sirven en bandeja, y por lo que sabemos nuestro homicida no es descuidado. En la escena de Natalie no encontramos nada importante y si los del Departamento Forense no nos han llamado es que ellos tampoco; en el bar, tampoco dejó pistas. Tiene práctica. Toda la parafernalia de las runas es muy elaborada y es muy pulcro. Y este caso de aquí —agregué—, es a fuerza su primero.

—Dioses —murmuró Pelusa—, mira cómo la dejó. Eso es mucha ira.

—Demasiada.

—No veo alguna runa. —Posó su pata sobre la mía y bajó la rueda del ratón—. Tampoco dice nada sobre runas o símbolos en madera. ¿Entonces por qué apareció en la base de datos?

En la única fotografía que había de la víctima, me puse a buscar algún símbolo. Hice zoom en el rostro y el torso al descubierto, notando que incluso los pequeños senos de la animal tenían unos zarpazos que parecían hechos con garras de veinte centímetros; cuchillos, por lógica. Sin embargo, cuando amplié la zona del cuello, entre toda la hinchazón encontré lo que buscaba.

—Aquí. —Formé círculos con el cursor para que Judy pudiera verla.

—Parece una _ye_.

De hecho, tenía razón. A todas luces aquella marca hecha a fuego, con algún metal tan caliente que quemó piel, pelaje y grasa, dejando un contorno profundo y negro alrededor, tenía la forma de una «Y»; con la diferencia de que además de las dos líneas inclinadas que se unían y de la cuál salía la vertical hacia abajo, nacía una tercera línea hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la misma altura de las demás. Parecía un tridente o un tenedor.

Iba a buscar la imagen por el navegador, pero Judy fue más rápida; me apartó la pata de un golpecito mientras ella abría _Zoogle_ , copiaba la imagen y la pegaba en el buscador. El resultado arrojó que la runa se llamaba Algiz, runa de la protección, asociada a Heimdall, el Guardián de los Dioses, de Asgard y del Bifrost, el puente arcoíris que conectaba Midgard, la Tierra, con Asgard, la tierra de los dioses.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos inclinados hacia la pantalla, tan cerca que sentía en mi pecho la expansión de su caja torácica y con mi rostro tan cerca de su cuello que captaba el olor a miel de su enjuague.

—¿Qué querrán decir las runas, o bien aquella marca? —preguntó Judy, enderezándose de golpe, causando que mis labios se estamparan contra su nuca.

Sin poder aguantarme, la pasé un brazo por la cintura, pegándola más a mi cuerpo, dándole una pequeña mordidita en la nuca, que le sacó un suspiro ahogado. Se desembarazó de mi abrazo y se puso de pie de un golpe, con el rostro sonrosado por el rubor. Sonreí con malicia.

—¿Te gustó? —susurré.

—Nick —jadeó ella—, estamos en servicio.

—Pero tú si puedes tentarme, ¿eh? Por amor a las moras, Zanahorias, si me tientas, lo haré. Sólo soy un zorro, no un dios, como para resistir... —La miré con mi clara lujuria, devorándola con la mirada— todo este manjar.

Su rostro casi parecía un tomate.

—¡Basta! —Se acercó hacia mí—. Olvida eso y vamos a seguir buscando sobre nuestro asesino. Hazme espacio en la silla.

Me hice a un lado, dejándole un cachito de asiento, y cuando ella me dio la espalda para sentarse, hice mi movimiento: la tomé por la cintura con una pata, con la otra le tapé la boca y la senté en mis piernas, pero no como antes, sino que abrí las piernas y la senté a ella en el espacio restante. Una posición tierna y sexy a partes iguales.

—De esta forma —le susurré al oído—, no me vas a tentar y nos mantendremos cálidos. —No me respondió, tal vez estuviera apenada u oteando el lugar buscando a alguien que pudiera vernos—. Busquemos rápido.

Judy asintió y yo tecleé lo más veloz que pude. No podía pensar mucho por el frío que estaba calándome los huesos, sumado a Pelusa frente a mí, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. Si nuestro asesino usaba runas nórdicas, debería buscar conexiones entre éstas y la mitología nórdica. Al poner «runas» y «mitología» en el buscador, me saltó un enlace del mito de las mismas.

Lo abrí.

 _La leyenda dice que Odín, Padre de todo, ávido de conocimiento, intercambió su ojo izquierdo con el gigante Mímir, su tío materno y guardián de una de las fuentes de Yggdrasil, el Árbol de los Mundos, para que le permitiera beber de su fuente y así aprender los misterios y grandes secretos de los Mundos._

 _Sin embargo, una vez Odín recibió este gran conocimiento, supo que no lo era todo, pero sí aprendió una forma para obtener aquel que se le resistía. El Padre de todo se clavó su lanza en un costado y se colgó del Árbol de los Mundos durante nueve días y nueve noches, lo que le permitió vaciar su cuerpo de deseos y emociones, como una copa que se vaciase para ser llenada con algo mejor, y aprender así el secreto más custodiado del universo, el que era capaz de alterar la realidad y manejar la tela del cosmos: las runas._

Me quedé perplejo, tanto que no me di cuenta de en qué momento Zanahorias dejó de estar en mis piernas a estar de pie a mi lado, y cuando la vi, me lanzó una mirada dura. Comprendí en el acto: público; y era verdad, varios animales, entre secretarias y policías, se estaban poniendo de pie.

Pelusa se dio media vuelta, se encaminó hacia la salida de Informes y en el umbral de las puertas dobles, me lanzó una mirada para que me apurase a seguirla. Fui cerrando la sesión de mi usuario en la base de datos, asegurándome de que lo que vimos, Nirr no pudiera verlo, borré también el historial del buscador por si las moscas y antes de levantarme, chequé la hora en el monitor: las tres de la tarde.

Nuestro turno acababa de terminar. Me levanté, tomé mi vaso de papel con el café y seguí a mi Zanahorias.

* * *

Al llegar a nuestro departamento lo primero que hice fue quitarme la corbata y lanzarla por ahí sin cuidado, la cual terminó cayendo en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor. Sin detenerme nada más que para lanzarle una ojeada a Judy, me fui directo a nuestra habitación y me tumbé en la cama, aún con el uniforme puesto; me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y lo puse en silencio, el constante zumbido de la vibración de mensajes tanto de conocidos míos como de Pelusa, estaban agobiándome con sus intentos de que le dijéramos qué pasaba.

Judy, a diferencia de mí, una vez cerró la puerta principal, dejó ajustada la de nuestro cuarto; era algo tonto, pero a ambos nos gustaba tener la puerta entrecerrada para tener intimidad. Aunque no tuviéramos a nadie viviendo con nosotros. Locuras de pareja, supongo.

Para el resto del edificio no pasábamos desapercibidos, tanto porque fuimos nosotros los que resolvimos el caso de los Aulladores, como porque éramos un zorro y una coneja. [Zanahorias dice que ella fue quien lo resolvió, pero seamos sinceros, sin mí no hubiera sido posible. ¡Ay!]. Los vecinos eran muy metiches, como la mayoría de los vecinos, y daban su opinión en donde nadie se las pedía; de tanto en tanto el primer mes que habíamos vivido juntos se oían palabrerías por ahí, que Zanahorias y yo éramos pareja (cierto), que era demasiado raro que viviéramos juntos como «compañeros de piso» porque, además de macho y hembra, yo era un zorro y podía hacerle daño (cierto, aunque no daño en el sentido de lastimarla; tú me entiendes). Y la más común: que éramos unos depravados que se la pasaban teniendo sexo todo el día y noche sin descanso (¡muy cierto!), cosa que yo quisiera, pero mi estamina era la de un zorro normal, no un súper zorro.

Por mi parte, me la traía colgando lo que dijeran o no dijeran de nosotros, yo no vivía de ellos, y siendo un zorro (por si no lo sabías, Sherlock), mi vida entera era vivir entre habladurías y calumnias. Con Pelusa fue un poco distinto, a veces la pescaba tan enojada que decirle que se calmara era más peligroso que intentar invocar a un demonio, porque la muy astuta me ocultaba su enojo para que yo no me molestase.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, aprendió lo que es perder… Ja, ja, alto ahí, Thanos; vale, vale, no pude evitarlo, pero de verdad, Pelusa aprendió lo que es perder las ganas de discutir y aprendió mi estilo de vida: que hablen lo que les dé la gana.

Se quitó la camiseta desabrochando botón por botón hasta que la abrió por completo y la colgó en una percha, se quitó el cinturón y luego el pantalón, repitiendo el proceso de colgarla en otra percha y guardar ambas cosas, camisa y pantalón, en el clóset. Su placa la dejó en nuestra mesita de noche y se tumbó en nuestra cama tamaño oso, a mi lado.

—Cámbiate, Nick —me dijo.

Yo intenté centrar mis pensamientos, pero al ver a Judy con un top que apenas le llegaba al vientre y unos pantaloncillos tan cortos que enmarcaban sus muslos, mis procesos cerebrales se atrofiaron en gran medida.

—Sí, sí —conseguí decir.

Me puse de pie y me quité el uniforme en un parpadeo, arrojando el pantalón y la camisa hacia el closet, donde cayeron al suelo y quedaron hechas una bonita montaña arrugada de color azul que cualquier artista posmodernista compraría por una cuantiosa cantidad.

Con nada más que una franelilla y mi bóxer, me tumbé en la cama, reposando mi rostro en sus glúteos. Si tienes pareja sabrás que no existe mejor almohada, y si tu coneja no es una tabla, es muchísimo mejor. Lo certifico.

—Nick —dijo Judy; sentí el movimiento involuntario de su cola rozarme la frente—, debemos poner límites con respecto al caso.

—Te escucho.

—No podemos hablarlo en casa. El caso es para el trabajo, no podemos, ni hablaremos, de eso aquí. Nos terminará volviéndonos locos y perderemos la poca estabilidad que tenemos.

—Somos muy estables, Pelusa.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Vale, vale, mi Pelusa. —Me afinqué en sus glúteos y me erguí un poco, mirándole la nuca y uno de los ojos de su rostro ladeado—. Prometido: no vamos a hablar del caso aquí. Pero no me vas a negar que empezamos a ver las conexiones con el asesino y las víctimas. Sólo deberíamos profundizar si las runas y sus significados tienen pautas o alegorías.

—Nick, basta.

—Bien. —Apreté el agarre, sacándole un gemido suave—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Quiero… —Se calló, pensativa—. Mañana es sábado y este fin de semana en BunnyBurrows tenemos una cena familiar que sería como la que precede a la de Navidad, o la que es el ensayo; quiero que vayas conmigo.

Apreté tan fuerte de la impresión que el gemido de Zanahorias fue tan grave que me aceleró el corazón.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. O sea, Judy, esa es una reunión familiar y yo... Digo, no creo que yo debería... Vaya, Cola de Algodón, no tengo palabras, me agrada pero... —Ella se giró, quedando boca arriba y quitandome mi buen par de almohadas. Alzó la mirada, y desde mi posición la veía como muchas veces la he visto cuando se calentaban los ánimos—. Gracias. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Sus lilas brillaban con tanta fuerza que parecían dos amatistas—. Quiero presentarte a mi familia, a mis padres. —Pasó un dedo como quien no quiere la cosa por la sábana—. Y si se da la ocasión, revelarle a mis padres lo nuestro.

Sonreí, nadie podía decir que Zanahorias no es a todo dar.

—Bien —acepté—. Iré contigo. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Si vas a llevar a este zorro tan apuesto a una posible ejecución, al menos concédeme una última cena. —Me arrimé más hacia arriba y me erguí, quedando de rodillas en la cama. Pasé mis manos por sus dos piernas, subiendo hasta que llegué a su short—. Y creo que se me antoja... —Metí dos dedos, tomando el borde del pantaloncillo y sus braguitas— una torpe y apetitosa coneja.

Tire con toda mi fuerza hacia abajo, sacándole un gritito con gemido y una risita traviesa; lancé las prendas con las que me hice hacia mi montaña voyeur de ropa, formando una montañita junior. Miré mi premió y me relamí los labios, buscando de reojo los ojos de Judy, quien tenían una oscuridad deseosa.

Oh, maravilloso destino, que me colocaste con una coneja y su estamina infinita.

Queridos dioses, gracias por la coneja que voy a comer el día de hoy, disfruten la función y concédanme el control para que el ruido no se oiga desde fuera, amén.

Oye, hay que dar gracias cuando hay que darlas.

Ahora, mi estimado lector, creo que no detallaré lo que va a pasar. Primero porque yo no lo recuerdo bien, Zanahorias agota hasta la última fibra de mi ser; y segundo, porque serían unos cuarenta o cincuenta minutos de descripciones y diálogos sexys, no creo que tengas el tiempo.

Y si lo tienes, pues no deberías leer sobre cómo nos damos amor; eso es de gente muy cochina.

Ahora ¡shoo!


	7. VI - Conejos, un gigante asesinado y

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Dw, tarde pero seguro xD Oye, no sé, quieres competir con escenas zukulentas? :v Tú me dices y saco mis herramientas para ver qué sale (? lKJLKASJDLASJDLASJDASJDA Cuando sepas quién es el asesino sé que fliparas, te dará un derrame, morirás y revivirás por la forma en que le he estado escondiendo :'v Loco paranóico; de nada (? Bueno, no te diré "lo sabrás después", sino que te darás cuenta más tarde si tenía o no razón xD Jajajajaja, si te soy sincero, yo cuando puse esa línea de díalogo pensé "verga, pero si con esta pregunta se resume SEPT" xD Hum... veremos si conviertes ese signo de interrogación en información, pero ya se verá xD Gracias por leer.

 **The Cronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Hum... No responderé eso, porque puede que haga spoiler, puede que no. Y eso que apenas vas por el 3, imagina cómo te pondrás si es que captas las pistas que he dejado esparcidas como miguitas esporádicas disfrazadas xD ¿Influencia en un alma sedienta? ¿Pet, where are you? :v Ahhh, quiero comentar esa review, pero si lo hago cmo quiero arruinaré el suspenso que me está costando crear; no es justo que lances comentarios tan astutos; bueno, zorro al fin xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021** : gracias por tu review. Ahhhh, perro, tú si sabes :v Aunque yo soy más de los que no le importa, pero depende; es cuestión de control (? Jajajaja, ¿te desarmé una teoría? Vaya, genial; veamos si logras acertar la siguiente. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, ya veremos cómo progresa el asesino; espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Conejos, un gigante asesinado y gargantas profundas; no preguntes, sólo gózalo.**

El sábado antes de que el sol se alzara sobre el horizonte, Zanahorias y yo ya estábamos en camino hacia BunnyBurrows. Yo había dicho que sí (en teoría no había dicho nada, pero tú sabes tanto como yo que a Judy no se le puede decir que no cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza), aunque suponía que nos iríamos, no sé, a medio día, o a la una, tal vez, pero hacerme levantar a las cinco de la mañana para alistarnos y que no se nos olvidara nada, era pasarse de la raya.

No hace falta decir que me desperté con un humor de perros, tanto que Pelusa tuvo que sacarme la sabana de un tirón, dejándome abandonado al aterrador frío, que no tuve más opción que levantarme. Me di una ducha con el agua tan caliente que por poco no se me cayó la piel y Zanahorias me dio un café tan cargado que me puso enérgico en segundos.

Estuve dudando sobre qué ponerme, porque ya sabes, uno no conoce a la familia de su novia por primera vez todos los días. ¿Algo formal? ¿Casual? ¿Más campirano? No obstante, mis cavilaciones no importaron ya que Zanahorias me había escogido la ropa con la cual iría a la granja Hopps: mi pantalón marrón, camisa verde y corbata.

—Quiero que conozcan al Nick que yo conozco —me había dicho. Yo sonreí por lo tierno de la escena, y también por lo cómico: si los padres y familia de ella me conocían como ella me conocía, me meterían preso por abusar de la inocencia de una coneja, o lo más probable era que me fusilaran de un escopetazo.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al monorriel que nos llevaría a BunnyBurrows, mi posible tumba. Yo había pensado que saliendo a las cinco y treinta de la mañana no habría casi animales en el sentido Zootopia-Burrows, pero la estación estaba atestada de animales con aspecto de granjeros y trabajadores del campo, de unos que llevaban sacos de materias primas agropecuarias y, los de mi grupo, los que íbamos de visitas. El tren llegó, subimos y tomamos asiento en una sección entre comillas privada, donde en lugar de haber animales hasta la médula, estaban a duras penas una docena. Tomé asiento junto a la ventana, observando el cambiante paisaje.

No importa la edad que se tenga, bien se sea un adulto, un niño o un abuelo, colocarse en el asiento que da a la ventanilla y ver hacia afuera era uno de los placeres de la vida.

El sol salió a los veinte minutos de nosotros haber salido de la estación, tiñendo el cielo con amarillos, dorados y tintes morados al pasar del púrpura de la madrugada al azul claro de la mañana; miré el reloj de mi móvil, faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la mañana, vaya que era temprano. Creo que era la primera vez que me levantaba tan temprano en sábado.

—Nick —me llamó Judy—, voy a echar una cabeceada. Llegaremos en veinte minutos, media hora máximo. Mantente alerta, por favor.

Asentí sin responder y Judy se acomodó en su asiento, tiró de la palanca en el extremo inferior de éste y lo reclinó un poco hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y en dos minutos cayó dormida.

Yo por mi parte no tuve nada que hacer; el vagón tenía unas pantallitas desplegables en uno de los reposabrazos, pero para alquilar alguna película debías colocar la tarjeta de crédito en un lector en el reposabrazos contrario a la pantalla y elegirla, y a treinta y cinco dolares una película la iría a comprar la abuela de Bogo disfrazada de Hello Kitty.

Sé que le había dicho a Judy que cuando no estuvieramos en el trabajo, no pensaría en el caso, pero no pude evitarlo, así que como tenía mi móvil en la pata, abrí Zoogle y busqué cosas relacionadas con la mitología nórdica. Digo, si vamos a estar contra un maniático que hace alusiones a dicha mitología, lo menos que podía hacer era informarme un poco antes de esperar enterarme de algo por una película.

Encontré el mito de la creación, abrí el enlace y leí.

 _En el principio, estaba Yggdrasil, el árbol del universo, el mundo de hielo, Niflheim, y el mundo de fuego, Muspelheim, y entre ellos estaba el Ginnunggap, un hueco profundo, donde nada vivía. En Niflheim había una fuente de aguas heladas, llamado Hvergelmir, el caldero rugiente, que borboteaba, y aquello que caía lo hacía en Ginnungagap. Al tomar contacto con el vacío se transformaba en hielo, hasta que al final el hielo terminó llenándolo. Las ascuas de Muspelheim caían sobre el hielo, creando grandes nubes de vapor, que al llegar otra vez a Niflheim creaban un bloque de hielo, del cual nacio el primer ser y primer gigante, Ymir, seguido de una vaca gigante, Audumbla, de la cual se alimentaba Ymir bebiendo su leche. Audumbla lamió el hielo creando así al primer dios, Buri, quien fue padre de Bor, quien a su vez fue padre de los primeros Aesir, Odín, y sus hermanos Vili y Ve. Ya que Ymir era hermafrodita, sus piernas copularon entre sí y creó él solo a las razas de los gigantes. Luego Odín, Vili y Ve mataron a Ymir y de su cuerpo crearon el mundo._

 _De la carne de Ymir, Odín creó Midgar, la tierra; de su sangre, el mar y los lagos; de sus huesos, Jotunheim, las montañas; y de sus dientes, las rocas. Con su cerebro crearon las nubes y con sus cejas los límites entre los mundos._

 _En la parte de arriba de Yggdrasil se construyó Asgard, mundo de los Aesir, dioses de la batalla, y en la parte más hermosa de Midgard, Vanaheim, mundo de los Vanir, dioses de la fertilidad._

 _Frey, dios Vanir, de uno de sus dientes creó Alfheim, el mundo de la luz, y a los elfos que viven en éste._

 _De los gusanos en la carne de Ymir, concediéndoles raciocinio por parte de los dioses, nacieron los enanos, y éstos fueron condenados a vivir bajo tierra, que la llamaron Nidavellir._

 _Por último, estaba Helheim, el mundo de los muertos deshonrosos, de los que no mueren en batalla, bajo Niflheim, en las raíces más altas de Yggdrasil._

 _Así es y será hasta el Ragnarok._

Luego de leer semejante información, me detuve, bajé mi celular posando mi pata en mi pierna y afinqué la frente contra el cristal en un intento de que no se me fundiera el cerebro. Habían muchos nombres, algunos con pronunciación extraña, pero bastantes a fin de cuentas; y claro que debería de ser así, es una mitología. Suspire, con la idea de que esto era el comienzo.

Al leer aquella leyenda de la creación encontré unas cosas en las cuáles pensar.

Varios minutos más tarde, la conductora anunció por el sistema de parlantes que todos se preparasen para arrivar. Fui a mecer a Pelusa, pero ella ya estaba despierta. Cuando el tren frenó, bajamos antes que todos los de nuestro vagón, aprovechando que no teníamos equipaje; Zanahorias usaría la ropa que conservaba en su casa, mientras que yo seguiría con este conjunto el día de hoy y mañana. Total, sólo serán dos días, y Pelusa me había dicho que si sudaba mucho o me ensuciaba, lo lavaría en la noche, razón por la cual me comprometí mentalmente a no ensuaciarme o moverme mucho, porque dormir sólo con ropa interior en la casa de mis suegros no es que me convenciera.

La estación era acogedora, no tan moderna como la de Zootopia, pero tenía ese encanto agreste que enamora. Miré a ambos lados cuando salimos de la estación hacia una gran plaza empedrada que tenía en el centro un círculo con una estatua de un conejo. La plaza parecía una gran dona redonda. Conejos y más conejos pululaban por aquí y por allá, unos charlando, otros con sus parejas y otros con cestas repletas de frutas o vegetales. La plaza, aunque circular, tenía unas carreteras que salían de la especie de rotonda que la circundaba como un anillo de protección, hacia el norte se adentraba hacia el pueblo, una iglesia y algo que me pareció un hospital, además de los cientos de casas; al este, más casas, y algo que parecía un hotel; al oeste, unas pocas casas y la carretera que se perdía a lo lejos, donde pequeñas granjas parecían puntos salpicados en un cuadro de acuarela; y al sur, más casas y carretera, de la cuál nacía la autopista BunnyBurrows-Zootopia y las vias del monoriel.

Inspiré aquel aire de campo y pueblo, olía a pan recién hecho, flores y moras, logrando atisbar un lobo por ahí, un zorro por allá y una nutria por acuyá, y sonreí. Nunca había ido a BunnyBurrows, pero me sentía como si hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo, si mis suegros me iban a ejecutar, me alegraba que fuera en aquel pintoresco lugar.

—Bienvenido a Burrows —dijo Judy, al lado mío—. Esta es la plaza de Erickson, pero le decimos La Dona.

—Muy descriptivo.

—Ven —dijo, caminando por delante de mí y haciéndome un gesto para que la siguiera—, tenemos que tomar un libre para llegar a la granja.

—¿Libre?

—Un taxi.

—Oh. —Empecé a seguirla—. ¿Queda muy lejos?

—Pocos minutos.

Y ciertamente, cinco minutos más tarde estábamos en la entrada de una granja. La casa era grande, como una residencial tamaño elefante, pintada con colores cálidos y con un gran techo de tejas rojas. Estaba a unos diez metros de la calle, donde un sendero llevaba a un portón metálico que era precedido por un buzón; a los dos lados del sendero se extendían campos de cultivo de en su mayoría zanahorias, pero también detecté moras y trigo. A unos cinco metros al noreste de la casa había un granero junto a un silo.

Zanahorias me tomó la pata y me la apretó para darme fuerza, yo le devolví el apretón y le acaricié el dorso con el pulgar; sus ojos me veían con un amor tan grande que me hacía pensar que ella estaba loca de atar (algo muy cierto) por amarme así.

—¿Listo? —me preguntó.

—Sí —dije—. Tal vez. No.

Judy rió.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —le pregunté.

—¿Te parece si lo hacemos ahorita?

—¿Ahora-ahora? —Diablos, Zanahorias iba con todo.

—Ahora-ahora —asintió—. Anímate, Nick. Mira el lado bueno, si nos rechazan podemos devolvernos a Zootopia.

—Si no muero antes.

Y antes de decir algo más, ya ella tiraba de mí. Judy estaba muy entusiasmada, pero su lenguaje corporal la delataba, casi podía sentir su nerviosismo a través de su pata. Podía comprender lo difícil que era para ella estar allí conmigo. Yo lo había pensado varias veces: ella era una hija de padres campesinos, criados a la antigua usanza, quienes tenían ideas preconcebidas sobre cosas que quizá ella no podría cambiar. Judy era muy emocional y familiar aunque no lo reconociera, y el miedo a que sus padres rechazaran que amaba a un zorro, que me amaba, era latente, si eso ocurría, se deprimiría y yo no quería que eso pasase.

Pasamos el portón y llegamos a la puerta de la casa, nos detuvimos y yo me afinqué en una rodilla y la miré a los ojos, estaban llenos de cariño y ansiedad.

—Todo irá bien —la calmé. Había pensado que yo la tenía peor en esa situación, pero la verdad era que Zanahorias llevaba las de perder en grande. No era mi familia, no aún, no me dolería tanto si me rechazaran como le dolería a Pelusa—. Pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo, mi Pelusa.

No respondió, y no me hizo falta, yo sabía que ella contaba con que estaría cuando me necesite. Que aunque el mundo se quemara y se redujera a cenizas, ahí estaría yo para ella.

Le di un beso en la frente y me puse de pie, llamando a la puerta con los nudillos. Nadie respondió.

—¿No debería haber más movimiento? —pregunté. A Pelusa se le había escapado hacía tiempo que tenía doscientos setenta y cinco hermanos y hermanas, y supongo yo que tal número de animales debía ser bullicioso.

—No —respondió—, toda la familia llega en el transcurso del día, y son poco más de las seis y treinta de la mañana. ¿No creerás que mis padres están para criar más conejos? —No respondí, no quería arriesgarme a decir algo y embarrarla—. ¡Nick, por favor!, sé que los conejos tenemos fama de... reproductores, pero sabemos cuándo parar. —Hizo una pausa—. La mayoría de las veces.

Miró hacia ambos lados, como escaneando el sitio.

—Pero si quieres llamar a mis padres, lo mejor es... —Tomó aire y gritó—: ¡ _Má_ , _pá_!

—¡Por aquí! —escuché una voz femenina gritar tras la casa.

Con una respiración profunda, Zanahorias me jaló tomándome de la pata hacia la parte de atrás de la casona; tuve un paralelismo fuerte de cuando una pareja te lleva tras una casa no para precisamente hablar con tus suegros, que me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Ay, dioses, lo que hacen lo nervios.

Al girar en la esquina de la casa dimos hacia un patio trasero donde dos conejos entrados en años estaban colocando cientos de zanahorias en unos costales de tamaño industrial y otras en cajas de madera para, supuse, venderlas. Mis ojos se enfocaron en el que parecía más amable de los dos, la madre. Sabía que se llamaban Bonnie y Stu Hopps, me lo había dicho Pelusa. Bonnie era una coneja de pelaje gris, con rostro sensible y cariñoso, de madre comprensiva, y tenía los mismos ojos lilas que Zanahorias; ella llevaba un overol de trabajo crema, y sonrió cuando vio a su hija. El padre, Stu, era un caso distinto, se parecía a Bonnie en que ambos estaban algo rellenos, aunque lo normal en alguien mayor, tenía el pelaje marrón y los ojos de un marrón claro, como un chocolate con leche; llevaba también un overol, aunque azul, y se protegía del sol con una gorra verde, su rostro tenía aquel gesto precavido, como si temiera que algo pasase y lo tomara por sorpresa.

«El más difícil.»

Cada paso que daba hacia ellos, tirado por Judy, lo sentía como una caminata por el corredor de la muerte y el agarre de ella como una esposa caliente que me quemara la carne. La sonrisa de ambos padres por su hija se congeló cuando me vieron, y después sentí sus miradas cortándome como un rayo láser. La expresión de Bonnie pasó de la sonrisa congelada a una sonrisa más de comprensión, mientras que la de Stu seguía en una sonrisa de confusión.

Pelusa me soltó y fue corriendo a abrazar a sus padres, ellos la estrecharon con tal fuerza que creí le sacarían el relleno. Cuando se separaron, Judy me hizo un gesto para que me acercara; lo hice, pero con la cola baja y mirando sus ojos para encontrar valor. Me apretó la pata cuando llegué con ella tan duro que reprimí una mueca.

— _Má_ , _pá_ , él es Nick.

Un momento...

—¿Cómo que «él es Nick»? —pregunté—. ¿Tus padres sabían de mí?

—Sí —respondió Bonnie, con un tono comprensivo y estricto a la vez, aquel tono de madre bondadosa que no quieres hacer enojar y que carga el peso de la experincia materna encima—, Judy nos ha hablado de ti.

Okay, aquello era lo suficientemente raro como para estar en Los Expedientes X.

—Disculpe, señora Hopps, pero... ¿qué les ha dicho exactamente?

Bonnie movió la pata con despreocupación.

—Que eres su compañero y que la ayudas mucho.

Ahí comprendí que todo eso de venir a BunnyBurrows por una cena familiar era mentira; me volví hacia Pelusa.

—¡Me mentiste! —dramaticé, llevándome una pata al pecho—. ¡Me trajiste con engaños aquí cuando yo estaba muriéndome por cómo decirselos a tus padres!

—¿Decirnos qué? —preguntó Bonnie.

Al verla me percaté de que Stu estaba tan callado como una piedra, analizándome. Inspiré con deseos de cortarme la lengua por hablar de más, miré a Zanahorias y atisbé sus ojos preocupados matándome de miles de formas distintas.

«No lo arruines, no lo arruines, no lo arruines», pensé.

—Bueno, señor y señora Hopps, yo... este... como decirlo... —Hacía tantos aspavientos con mis patas y brazos que estaba a un giro de anudarmelos.

Stu se apretó el entrecejo.

—Eres la pareja de mi hija, ¿cierto? —preguntó con calma.

Oh, diablos, aquella serenidad con la que lo dijo me dejaba en claro una de dos cosas: o no le molestaba lo nuestro, o estaba tan enojado que la ira estaba en un plano más elevado, lo que era peligroso porque así se comportaban los asesinos seriales.

—Sí. —Podría darle una respuesta elaborada, pero pensé que valoraría la sinceridad, viniendo más de un zorro—. Soy el novio de su hija.

Aquella declaración cayó como una maza entre todos; Judy fingió demencia y ladeó la mirada, dando un paso atrás, mientras que Bonnie seguía con su expresión amable y Stu con la serena. Hubiera preferido que gritaran, que se enojaran, que nos insultaran, así sabría cómo reaccionar, pero que no hicieran nada me asustaba, y yo asustado decía cosas sin sentido.

—¿Por qué no se enfadan? —dije—. Se supone que tenían que enojarse, tenían que decir que una pareja interespecie no es natural y yo les diría que estaba mal su forma de pensar, y no lo están, y eso no me gusta. Tenía un plan...

—¿Tenías un plan? —me interrumpió Judy.

—Bueno, vale, no un plan como tal, más bien improvisaría sobre la marcha, pero que tus padres se lo tomen tan bien como que lo está arruinando.

¿No te dije que decía cosas sin sentido?

—Así que deberíamos ser malos, ¿eh? —Bonnie le dio un golpecito a Stu en el hombro con fuerza, pero no tanta porque no se quejó. Estuve a punto de gritar como cachorra exploradora porque ese mismo gesto era el que Zanahorias hacía conmigo—. Óyelo. —Me miró con gracia—. ¿Y por qué lo seríamos?

—Es que Zanahorias no me había contado nada de ustedes. En absoluto. Sentía que no conocía a sus padres.

—Y aún así aquí estás —dijeron Bonnie y Stu a la vez.

—Aquí estoy.

—La pregunta es cómo, o por qué.

—Porque Pelusa, quiero decir, Judy, me dijo que tendrían una especie de cena y quería que yo viniera para presentarme y conocerlos y vine porque la quiero y no quiero dejarla sola, porque la amo. Dioses, cuantas «ies». —Respiré, me estaba quedando sin aire.

Bonnie y Stu se dieron una mirada y ella le sonrió a su esposo, con gracia, como diciéndole: «Ay, amor, el amor joven es tan tierno».

—¿Quieres a mi hija? —preguntó Stu.

—Más de lo que creí posible —confesé—. Traté de luchar contra ello para no causarle el desprecio social por estar conmigo. En serio, pero...

Ellos esperaron. Demonios, tenía que continuar.

—Es que todo pasó de forma tan improbable. ¿Se los contó su hija? Nos conocimos de la forma más improbable. Yo estaba haciendo una estafa, cosa que ya no hago, y su hija me siguió, la descubrió y me confrontó; yo fui un patán con ella y traté de destruir sus sueños. ¿Y qué pasa después?, su hija me extorsiona. Descubrió que evadí impuestos y me obligó a ayudarla con el caso que tenía, fuimos al Club Naturalista, me arrastró al Servicio Automovilístico, a que casi nos matara un mafioso, luego a que casi nos matara un jaguar, cosas más, cosas menos. Discutimos, nos reconciliamos, casi hace que nos maten de nuevo, y entonces me hizo unirme a la policía. Hizo que volviera a tener esperanza en algo.

»Después de graduarme, me pusieron con ella y cedí. —Me dejé caer dehombros—. Ve lo increíblemente improbable que es que eso pase. Es como si el universo tratara de meterme por la garganta de su hija y ella tratara de demostrar que tiene la garganta profunda, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que no debí decir eso. Que me meto en la garganta de su hija, no que ella no puede hacer lo de garganta profunda. —¡Oh, maldita sea!, ¡rebobinar!, ¡rebobinar!, ¡¿por qué la vida no tiene un botón de rebobinar?!—. Bueno, las dos, de hecho. Miren, ¿pueden no pensar en mí teniendo sexo con su hija? Me alegraría el día, de veras.

Conseguí cerrar el hocico y con el silencio que se hizo me daban unas ganas de salir corriendo, cambiarme el nombre y volverme traficante de moras en la frontera. Stu tenía los ojos abiertos con un ligero tic, con el rostro rojo oscuro; Bonnie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (lo que es decir mucho) soprendida; y al mirar a Zanahorias, sus ojos no parecían ponerse de acuerdo en si matarme o reírse. Deseé que se riera.

—Yo... —Agaché la cabeza— me quedaré aquí a un lado, sin estorbar. Calladito. —Di un paso, pero Bonnie alzó la pata en un gesto de alto.

—No, Nick, está bien. Creo que nunca podré olvidar esa imagen mientras viva. Tranquilo. —No podía creer que mi suegra se tomara tan en calma que hubiera dicho que su hija tiene garganta profunda. Oh... ya entiendo—. Y con respecto a que creyeran ambos que fuéramos los malos, se equivocan.

—Somos de campo —dijo Stu—, no salvajes.

—Judy, hija, nos haz abierto la mente en unos aspectos, y tus hermanos en otros.

—¿Crees que serías la única en seguir su propio rumbo, Judy-duddy? Sí, tú abriste el camino, pero tus hermanos y hermanas te imitaron. No eres la primera pareja interespecie que vemos. Charlie está con una nutria, James está con una lince, igualmente Louis está con un zorro también, e incluso Camile está con un conejo que es chico, pero no es. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo era, cielo?

—Un chico trans, si recuerdo bien. —Conocía el tema, tenía una amiga así, sólo que era una chica: era un chica, pero con pene. Fue extraño en su momento porque la condenada es guapísima, y tuvo un amorío con Finnick, una zorra muy linda, aunque cuando fueron a tener sexo, Finnick salió traumado. Bonnie nos miró a los dos—. El punto es, Judy, Nick, que aunque tengamos nuestros años, sabemos y hemos aprendido que el amor viene de todos los colores y tamaños.

—De los géneros que sean y las especies que sean —apuntó Stu.

—Macho y hembra, macho y macho, hembra y hembra, un zorro y una coneja, da igual, con tal de que se amen mutuamente. —Se encogió de hombros—. «Las patas del conejo saltan más, las de la liebre son más largas, pero cuando ves un par corriendo por el campo, ¿quién logra distinguir la liebre del conejo?». Lo mismo aplica para ustedes. ¿Quién puede atreverse a decir que entre ustedes no hay amor?

Me quedé helado ante mi suegrita.

—Zanahorias —dije—, tu mamá es muy sabía.

—Exacto, muchacho —agregó Stu, tomándole cariñosamente la mano a Bonnie—. Ahora vamos todos adentro a desayunar como se debe.

Dicho esto, los dos conejos empezaron a caminar juntos, sin soltarse. Me dio envidia aquello, yo quería llegar a esa edad y estar así de enamorado de Zanahorias; y al ritmo que ibamos, creo lo lograremos.

Respiré soltando el aire que no me di cuenta que retenía y sonreí, aquello había salido bien. Demasiado bien. Zanahorias me dio un golpe que me sacó un quejido fuerte.

—¿Puedes explicar lo de «garganta profunda»? —me preguntó con las patas en la cintura—. Juro por todas las zanahorias de la granja que eres el único animal que dice eso cuando conoce a sus suegros por primera vez. —Negó con la cabeza—. Zorro idiota.

Ella sonreía, por lo que sabía que no estaba tan enojada como aparentaba, así que me agaché y me puse a su altura.

—Eso compensa que me trajeras aquí con mentiras, Cola de Algodón —repuse, acercando mis labios a su boca—. ¿Y acaso estaba mintiendo?

La besé antes de que pudiera contestarme. Me besó con tranquilidad, haciéndome sentir sus labios y lengua por toda mi boca.

Al separarnos la rodeé con mi cola mientras nos encaminábamos a la casa de mis suegros, y por primera vez me alegré de tenerlos.


	8. VII - Munin, la gente gente, ella es Mu

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajaja, me alegra que te vaya gustando, mz, y con respecto al cap... Suponte que así me pase en la vida real (? No digo que pase, pero quien sabe, pos :v ¡Ahsdlsdjflskdfldjfljsdf!, esa referensu a PapáThanos, ¿gustó? xD Jajajajaja, no puedo responder a tus suposiciones, porque... ¡Oh, dioses, calla boca, Leto, calla boca (?! :v En fin, espero que disfrutes este cap tambièn xD. Gracias por leer.

 **AlaskWinter:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y tienes razón, pues cómo no querer a Nick, ¡es Nick! xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021** : gracias por tu review. Hum... no te diré si tendrás que analizarlo a fondo o no, ya decidirás tú (? Y con respecto a los de tus suegros... suertudo tu, cuando conozca a los míos me colgarán de las pelotas en el techo y se divertirán dándome palazos :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajajaja, certifico eso de que el amor te hace pendejo; me pasa :v. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Munin, la gente; gente, ella es Munin. Ahora, ¡huye!**

Cuando desperté el domingo me sentí renovado, casi nuevo, pero extrañamente distinto; primero porque me estaba levantando a las siete de la mañana, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¿quién en su sano juicio se levantaba a las siete de la mañana un domingo?, ¡es un sacrilegio! Segundo, porque se sentía bien, no lo voy a negar, tener una especie de familia que te apreciara. Era bonito. Sí, sí, no hace falta que me digas que Zanahorias y Finnick son mi familia, y lo son, que no quede duda, pero que los padres de tu pareja te tratasen como a un hijo más o como familia de siempre, era harina de otro costal.

Razón por la cual estaba yo de pie al lado de unos sacos de zanahorias y moras, ayudando a Stu, por pedido de Judy, quien estaba a su vez echándole una pata a su madre en otra cosa.

¿Cómo describir a Stu a nivel emocional? Simple. No me malentiendas, ser simple no es lo mismo que ser vació. Stu era simple a nivel emocional en el sentido de que sus impulsos y emociones eran tan puras y típicas que resultaban entrañables; su motivación a seguir era su familia, su esposa y sus hijos, nada más. Era feliz con eso, aunque sus hijos (y lo digo por Pelusa), se enamoraran de alguien muy distinto a ellos.

Él no hablaba mucho conmigo, así que era aún más incómodo y propicio a la vez, el conejo era sabio, porque si yo hablaba estaba seguro que cometería alguna locura como la que dije ayer en la mañana. Dioses, garganta profunda, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Bueno, tú ya lo sabes, lógico.

Cuando el sol empezó a tomar fuerza para brillar, Stu dejó uno de los sacos que me iba a dar para que yo los subiera a su camioneta en el suelo, miró el astro con los ojos entrecerrados, tapándose el brillo con una pata, y dijo:

—Son las nueve de la mañana, vamos a desayunar.

Yo, para confirmar, saqué mi teléfono y sí, eran las nueve de la mañana, con cinco minutos extra. Ni siquiera había sentido las dos horas de, llamémoslo, trabajo con Stu. Dejé el último saco sobre la camioneta del conejo, en la que Judy había llegado a Zootopia cuando me fue a pedir perdón, y nos encaminamos hacia la casa.

—Así que, Wilde…

—Dígame Nick, señor —acoté.

—Bien, Nick —continuó Stu, caminando conmigo por el pasillo de la casa, hacia el comedor—, ¿cuál crees que sea la razón de que mi hija te haya traído aquí? Si conoces a _Judy-duddy_ tan bien como yo, sabrás que no hace semejante viaje por puro gusto.

Contuve una carcajada, ¿ _Juddy-duddy_? Oh, Thor, aquel apodo lo sabría aprovechar.

Aunque Stu tenía razón.

—No lo sé —respondí con una encogida de hombros—, Zanahorias, quiero decir, Judy, es muy espontánea. Pero creo que lo hizo para establecer una barrera entre nosotros y el caso que estamos llevando. Me había dicho que centrarnos mucho en el caso podría destruir nuestra cordura, pero somos policías, es lo que hacemos.

—¿Tan grave es?

—¿No ha oído nada por las noticias? —le pregunté.

—No me dejo llevar por las noticias o los periódicos, confío más en tratos de animal a animal. —Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos en dos sillas una frente a la otra en la larga, larguísima,mesa de madera tallada; parecía que tumbaron un árbol dentro de la casa—. Cuando los animales se proponen algo, pueden hacer cambiar la imagen pública de alguien.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —me interesé en saber, el tono que usaba era casi despectivo, molesto.

—Tuve un amigo que por una discusión de algún tipo con una compañera dentro del periódico de aquí, de Burrows, terminó humillado a los ojos de todos. —Unió las patas sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos—. Sixto no era como aquella animal lo pintó, me consta, pero al publicar el artículo por supuesto abuso sexual contra ella, lo hundió. El pueblo lo veía como un monstruo. Al final se fue quién sabe para dónde; bueno, en realidad vive cerca de mi suegro, por los mismos lares. —Frunció los labios—. Por ello no me fío de los periódicos o las noticias en general, ¿qué te garantiza que el editor o el jefe de un periódico no esté manipulando los hechos para hacer quedar bien a alguien? ¿Qué te da la certeza de que un canal no esté doblando las cosas para su conveniencia o para proteger a alguien o un grupo con dinero y poder? ¿Lo has llegado a pensar?

Me quedé en silencio, pensando. Stu tenía razón, la información que recibíamos por los medios convencionales, televisión y periódicos, eran tan manipulables que resultaba inquietante; se salvaban los medios electrónicos como las páginas web, porque así como cualquier podía subir algo, publicar o comentar un artículo, éste podía ser tanto real y veloz, como una simple falacia.

No volvimos a hablar de algo parecido, el resto de la conversación eran de cosas triviales, que cómo me llevaba con su hija, que cómo la trataba, que cómo me trataba ella y que le tuviera paciencia, muchísima, por su personalidad; inclusive hablamos de las moras que producía la granja Hopps, y Stu me dijo que si lograba completar el caso lo más rápido posible y sin hacer que su hija saliera lastimada, consideraría regalarme medio kilo de moras.

Dioses, era imposible resistirse a aquella oferta.

Desayunamos sin contratiempos ninguno, acompañados por Bonnie y Judy. Le lanzaba miradas a ambas cuidando de que no me notaran, las dos eran tan parecidas que parecían fotocopiadas, mismas expresiones, mismas formas de reaccionar ante algo; lo único distinto que le encontré a Pelusa con su madre, era la forma en que fruncía los labios cuando pensaba, que se asemejaba a Stu.

Al terminar, Zanahorias me pidió que la acompañara a recorrer el pueblo y acepté, necesitaba salir. No me malentiendas, me gustaba la granja Hopps, pero soy un zorro de exteriores en la mayoría de los casos, me gusta saber por dónde me muevo, por lo que siempre cuando llegaba a un nuevo lugar, en este caso el poblado de Burrows, me ponía a sacarle las cosillas en un recorrido.

Pelusa me llevó a La Dona, donde comimos unos dulces extraños, eran circulares, como una dona (¡oh, Nick, eres un genio!), pero espolvoreados de azúcar y con mermelada por encima; yo pedí dos de mora, Zanahorias dos de cereza. Luego fuimos a una especie de museo, enorme, donde recorrimos casi todas las salas. Después me llevó al cine, donde por primera vez observé, y probé, palomitas de maíz con mermelada de moras, que eran como palomitas acarameladas, pero con moras. Tuve un orgasmo culinario, te juro que comí las palomitas que comían los dioses.

Al final, cuando ya caía la tarde, Pelusa y yo estábamos relajándonos en una banqueta en La Dona, viendo a los animales ir y venir con quién sabe qué en sus mentes, ella estaba recostada en mis piernas mientras yo jugueteaba con sus orejas. Sin embargo, pese a lo idílico de la situación y la tranquilidad, mi mente no podía estar del todo relajada; una parte demi cerebro,laque controlaba la preocupación del caso, intentaba expandirse a toda mi mente.

Intuía que la mitología tenía que transmitir un mensaje, algo estaba aludiendo con ello, pero el asesino mataba de distintas maneras, a disparos o con una brutal paliza, por lo que si su _modus operandi_ era variable; a través de ello no podríamos adelantarnos y atraparlo lo suficientemente rápido antes de que matara de nuevo. Entonces quedaban las víctimas, de alguna forma los muertos deberían poder hablarnos y decirnos cómo capturar al asesino.

—Zanahorias —dije—, probablemente te enojes por esto, pero…

—Estás pensando en el caso, ¿cierto? —preguntó, sondeándome con sus lilas—. Se te nota en las cejas. —Estiró el brazo y me tocó el entrecejo—. Aquí. Cuando piensas en algo importante se te frunce el ceño y se te marcan unas arrugas interesantes, como si de verdad tuvieras pensamientos profundos.

No pude hacer menos que sonreír.

—¿Pensamientos profundos? Yo siempre tengo pensamientos profundos, Pelusa.

—Lo dudo, porque si no estarías preocupado porque todos los que están pasando por aquí nos miren mal y nos juzguen por tanta… confraternización.

—Me importa un pimiento. —Me encogí de hombros—. Aquí no hay casi animales de Zootopia, y si los hubiera, no estamos haciendo nada revelador. Una amiga que se recuesta sobre el regazo de su amigo no tiene nada de sexual, es muy común.

—Tiene sentido —concordó ella, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Y bien, en qué pensabas?

—Las víctimas. —Le acaricié con cariño la frente, las mejillas y el mentón—. Quiero decir, sabemos que el asesino está usando la mitología nórdica por algún motivo; motivo que no tenemos claro aún, pero mi sentido zorruno me dice que usa las runas como alusión a algo, aunque no sepamos a qué. Por ende, nos quedan las víctimas ya que no tenemos otro punto de partida.

—Si investigamos a las víctimas y encontramos algún punto de conexión entre ellas, terminaríamos dando con el asesino… tarde o temprano.

—Exacto. —Suspiré—. El problema es que si no nos han llamado de la jefatura informándonos de algo es que no tenemos nada.

—De los lobos, al menos. —Pelusa abrió los ojos—. Con Natalie aún no hemos descubierto mucho, como que suvida estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Aún me sorprende cómo hizo Nirr para sacar información sobre el seguro de vida que le dejó a Patrick.

—Tiene patapara conseguir información, loba con alma de zorro. Y ahora que nombras a Patrick, Pelusa, tenemos que emitir una orden de búsqueda o al menos de allanamiento para investigar el departamento sin problemas.

—Cierto.

Duramos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Judy habló de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo pensarás conseguir información de las víctimas? —preguntó—. Porque no hubieras dicho nada de ellas si no tuvieras algo en mente. Siempre tienes algo en mente.

Me dejé caer de hombros, con ganas de darle un beso ahí en la banqueta de La Dona, pero me abstuve con esfuerzo, no quería provocar un número, por más provocativos que estuvieran aquellos labios. Solté una risita.

—Siempre y cuando hagas de la vista gorda, todo bien. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo conocía a todo el mundo?

—Sí.

—Bueno, mi contacto está al margen de la legalidad, ahí donde la línea entre bueno y malo se hace difusa. ¿Te parecería bien que la llame?

—Si nos va a ayudar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Puedo hacer que no veo nada.

—¿Dónde está la Pelusa que conocí? —dramaticé.

Judy se irguió y quedó sentada en la banqueta, mirándome con calma.

—Oye, no es culpa mía que me diera cuenta deque por los medios tradicionales sea más difícil resolver las cosas. Ya no soy aquella coneja idealista, y entre tú y Bellwether se encargaron de hacerme ver que nada es color de rosa. Mi objetivo sigue siendo hacer un mundo mejor, y eso incluye evitar que un loco nórdico siga matando; si para hacerlo debo caminar por los bordes de la legalidad… Bueno, que así sea.

Saltó de un brinco y quedó frente a mí, con los brazos en jarras sobre la cintura.

—¿Quién es esa que dijiste?

—Una amiga. Bueno, podría decirse. —Hice un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia a ese tema en específico—. Es una eminencia en cuanto a informática. Si alguien puede buscarnos el pasado de alguien, es ella, sin duda.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé. —Y era verdad—. Aunque aquí tengo su número.

Saqué mi móvil, poniéndome de pie. Zanahorias y yo empezamos a caminar sin rumbo por la plaza, deteniéndonos como quien no quiere la cosa cerca de la estatua del conejo en el medio de ésta, mientras buscaba el número de Munin. Al hallarlo, marqué; dos timbres después, me respondió la voz aterciopelada de ella.

—¡Nicholas, qué milagro que me llamas, ha pasado tiempo! —dijo para saludar.

Lo cierto era que desde el incidente entre ella y Finnick, ninguno de nosotros dos se dignó en volver a llamarla, y también estaba aquel problema de que uno no podía localizarla si ella no quería. Y si con dos simples tonadas el número había caído, quería decir que ella estaba esperando mi llamada, lo que era extraño.

—Hola, Munin —saludé—, ¿cómo estás? Ha pasado tiempo, sí. Escucha, sabes que estamos en una investigación, ¿no? Dioses, que estúpido, claro que lo sabes, no hay nada que no sepas.

—Ay, cariño, me sonrojas, pero sí, tienes razón, lo sé —comentó—. ¿Me has llamado porque quieres saber qué o quiénes son los cuatro lobitos, verdad?

Suspiré abatido, zorra endiablada.

—Sí, tienes razón —pregunté—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos vernos?

—No lo sé, cariño —respondió—. Ahora estoy de viaje con un chico que conocí hace quince días, es interesante, caballeroso y tímido de los que no hay ya, no creo podamos vernos en… Déjame ver, mi triangulador de señal me dice que estás en Bunny Burrows. ¡Maravilloso! A ver… ¿Estás en La Dona, eh? Bien, bien, cielo, nos vemos en la pastelería Grey en quince minutos. No faltes, que sabes no me gusta esperar a nadie. Besos.

Y colgó. Suspiré tratando de no perder la cabeza del estrés, Munin era así: lanzada, arriesgada, obtenía todo lo que quería y no preguntaba nada para hacer algo; si ponía la mirada en alguien o algo, lo tendría porque así lo quería.

Le comenté a Pelusa la especie de conversación que tuve con Munin, que ella ya sabía de alguna forma la muerte de los cuatro lobos, la cual aún no estaba publicada en los diarios o había salido en las noticias; que nos vería en la pastelería Grey y que, probablemente, nos ayudase con ello.

Ante la mención de la pastelería Grey, Zanahorias arqueó una ceja.

—¿En la pastelería de Gideon?

—¿Conoces el lugar? —quise saber.

—Sí, sí —asintió—; Gideon es un socio de mis padres, ellos le venden moras y frutas, algunas que otras zanahorias, y él las compra para sus pasteles y tartas. Es aquí cerca.

Nos fuimos adentrando en el pueblo, con los últimos vestigios del sol en el cielo de unos colores ocres, naranjas y rojos intensos, desplazando el azul de la tarde, y viendo aquel tono rojo sangriento, no me costó creer que el mundo fuese creado de los restos muertos de un gigante.

Saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí andando con Pelusa por las calles de BunnyBurrows, obteniendo aquí y allí unas cuantas miradas tanto curiosas como de repulsión y desconfianza. Siete minutos más tarde, nos detuvimos frente a una panadería y pastelería que ponía Grey's Bakery en el anuncio en el tejado. El edificio tenía esa sensación acogedora que el pueblo entero emanaba; de paredes de concreto revestida con madera para dar el aspecto de que la construcción estaba construida con ese material, las esquinas sin revestimiento pintadas de azul claro y las tejas rojas por techo hacían que me dieran ganas de entrar y comer hasta que me diera un coma.

Por dentro era como cualquier pastelería, con sus pisos de azulejos blancos y vitrinas con todo tipo de pasteles, tartas, panes y profiteroles que se veían deliciosos. En una de las mesas del fondo, junto a un ventanal, se hallaba sentada Munin con un celular de última generación, teclando tan velozmente que sus dedos hacían un movimiento borroso sobre la pantalla.

Entonces alzó los ojos y me vio, sonrió y se puso de pie. Llevaba un vestido oscuro hasta las rodillas, ajustado, y sobre éste una chaqueta de un negro tan oscuro que parecía petróleo; como la recordaba, Munin tenía aquel pelaje negro intenso, melanismo del más puro, como el cuervo del que venía su nombre-barra-alias, el rostro con un delicado maquillaje gris para resaltar sus ojos grises oscuros como nubes de tormenta, y para rematar todo, un labial rojo sangre.

—¡Nicholas, querido, dichosos los ojos que te ven! —Me tomó por los hombros y dio dos besos al aire donde deberían estar mis mejillas, besos de diva, pero bien sabía era para no dejar muestras de ADN—. Te ves bien, como si hubieras dado, no recibido. ¿Cómo está Finnick? Me sentí dolida y despreciada cuando salió huyendo, no entiendía las necesidades de una chica, el muy bestia. —Se volvió a ver a Pelusa—. Hola, Judith, cielo, un placer, veo que Nicholas te tiene cuidada, ¿haz sacado glúteos? —Munin me dio un golpe con el dorso de la pata—. Bien hecho, zorro mañoso, veo que tienes pata para tonificarla, ¿eh? ¿Cómo la llevas con la estamina, no te ha dejado en los huesos, o sí?

Ahora recordé por qué no hablaba mucho con Munin, era demasiado emocional y habladora, su tendencia a perfilar a los animales con quienes se veía era tan precisa como acongojante. Siempre se dejaba llevar y terminaba comentando cosas que avergonzaban a alguien; podría ser una diosa con la computadora, pero tenía el defecto de ser indiscreta con lo que no debía. Me volví a ver a Zanahorias y la noté con una expresión como si la hubiera arrollado una locomotora, y la entendía, las primeras impresiones que Munin daba eran... impresionantes, no sabías cómo reaccionar ante ella.

—Vengan, no se queden de pie, tontitos —dijo Munin—, siéntense, vamos.

Nos sentamos frente a ella, Pelusa aún aturdida al lado mío.

—¿Nos conocemos?—le preguntó a la zorra con melanismo.

—¡Oh, no, cariño! —Sacó un mondadientes y lo mordió—. Nadie me conoce en animal, pero yo conozco a todos. Leí sobre ti, vi tus fotos, tu expediente. Judith Laverne Hopps, coneja de buena familia, numerosa familia, debo añadir. Trabajadora, virgen a nivel romántico, virgen de verdad (bueno, hasta que Nicholas te comió, ¿no es cierto?), emotiva, protectora, tuviste problemas con este zorro, pero te recuperaste, y ahora estás con Nicholas. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Oye, miré mal, pensé que sacaste trasero, pero es más pierna, mejor todavía.

Judy parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Te llamas Laverne? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? —quiso saber Pelusa, ignorándo casualmente mi pregunta.

—Rutina. —Dio dos golpes con la garra del índice en la mesa—. Siempre investigo a quienes se reunirán conmigo.

—¿Cómo sabes que somos pareja?

—¿Además deque Nick ya te marcó? —preguntó como sorprendida—. Cariño, despides ese olor a hembra con pretendiente que marea. Y tienes ese... —Movió los dedos de una pata como unos tentáculos o tiras de serpentina— movimiento.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Zanahorias. No me decidía si reír o escandalizarme por cómo estaba Judy.

—Sí, ya sabes, amiga: seguridad, confianza, andar firme, cola alta, cabeza erguida, ¡vamos, es obvio! Tienes ese andar se hembra dominante: caderas fuertes; pata, talón, punta. Y por la forma en que metes el vientre al estar de pie, diría que Nicholas baja seguido a beber del pozo, ¿me equivoco? No te sonrojes, corazón, eso lo puede ver cualquiera que sepa perfilar, y tu servidora es una de las mejores. —Sonrió.

Yo diría más bien que en lugar de sonrojada, Pelusa estaba en erupción de lo colorada que estaba. Entonces Munin me miró a mí y preparé mi mejor cara de póker para lo que venía.

—Y tú, Nicholas, retiro la pregunta que te hice. Tienes ojeras y la cabeza un poco gacha, te encorvas y luces agotado; ¿cuantas veces retumban el cuarto? Por Thor... —Se persignó, gesto ajeno al nombre del dios—, ¿no aguantas el ritmo de Judy?, no, olvídalo; lo aguantas, pero te cansas. Aunque por tus brazos veo que te tonifica. Entonces el abatimiento debe ser por el caso, supongo. —Se ladeó para verme—. Piernas cruzadas al sentarse con las rodillas un poco flexionadas, cola rodeando la cintura baja de Judy, hum... Le das mucho a ella como lo hacían nuestros ancestros, pero... lectura difícil, hay un gustillo oculto que no logro atisbar; una fantasía, ¿tal vez? Bueno, creo. Maldito Nicholas, siempre me has resultado complicado. —Hizo un gesto como para apartar a un mosquito—. En fin, ¿querías ayuda para tu caso, no?

Así era Munin, con la capacidad de pasar de una cosa a otra de forma tan súbita que aturdía. Sonreí con confianza.

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunté intentando no se me notara la vergüenza—. Y si de marcas hablamos, tú desprendes una muy leve; la de tu pareja.

—Sí y no. Yo le dije queno me marcara, pero lo hizo por reflejo, sin querer. Él es algo torpe, tímido, más bien, pero es muy sincero y detallista, es muy lindo. En fin, ven, Nicholas, dame tu móvil, le pasaré unos archivos del mío sobre los lobos. —Le entregué mi móvil y ella lo dejó en la mesa luego de pasar sus dedos fugazmente por la pantalla—. Llevará un rato, ¿algo más, querida?

Judy no sabía qué decir.

—¿Cómo se conocieron Nick y tú? —preguntó como para hacer conversación.

Munin se metió otro palillo en la boca.

—Fue gracias a Finnick —respondió con un suspiro retrospectivo—. Él y yo nos conocimos en un bar, donde intentó ligarme; estaba guapo, no lo niego, así que le seguí el juego. ¿No te ha contado Nicholas que estaban huyendo de Mr. Big por una alfombra que le vendió?, bien, yo les hice el favor de esconderlos y ayudarlos. Finnme contó que su amigo hizo algo que los metió en problemas, así conocí a Nicholas, cuando los ayudé.

—Luego de dos meses nos separamos —añadí—. Munin un día estuvo tan ebria que terminó acostandose con Finnick, pero él salió como un cheeta del cuarto cuando supo que Munin tenía gustos fuertes, que era muy dominante. Ella se indignó y no volvimos a verla... hasta hoy. ¿Ves cómo muerde los mondadientes?, eso fue idea nuestra, porque antes Munin fumaba como chimenea. —Munin sonrió—. Y apropósito, ¿quién es el que se metió en semejante lío al estar contigo?

—Es un tesoro, Nicholas —respondió con un suspiro ensoñador—. Tienes que verlo, todos los días comemos en la cama, él va, cocina, lo trae y comemos. Es un tesoro.

El móvil sonó cuando lo que sea que transfirió, se pasó; estiré la pata y lo tomé.

—Gracias por todo, linda. —Tomé mi móvil y ojeé la pantalla, en la que aparecía una carpeta con cuatro archivos, uno por lobo—. Si no te molesta, debemos irnos.

—Vale, Nicholas, luego hablaremos de mi pago. —Sonrió—. No me llamen, yo los llamo, pero será algo... digamos, turbio. ¿Ay, por qué todo lo divertido es ilegal? —Rió quedito.

Luego del mostrador, con una bata de pastelero que ponía «Besa al cocinero», apareció un zorro con un trozo enorme de tarta de manzana que colocó en la mesa, con Munin. El zorro era unos dos palmos más alto que Munin y yo, y tenía mi mismo pelaje rojizo; sus ojos azules tenían una mirada cálida y paciente, que junto con el peinado de raya en el medio que tenía le daban un aire afable, aunque a diferencia de mí, el zorro era varias tallas más ancho.

Luego de colocar el resto de la tarta en la mesa, junto con el cuchillo y tres platos más, notó a Judy y sonrió.

—Hola, Judy.

—Hola, Gideon, ¿cómo estás? Linda pastelería, no me había dado el tiempo de pasarme.

—Oh, gracias. —Gideon sonrió; por su forma de moverse y lenguaje corporal me daba a entender que era una especie de bravucón reformado—. Te-tengo unos encargo-gos para tus pa-padres.

Mirada fija pero distante, pequeños aspavientos al hablar y ligero tartamudeo para con Judy, Gideon tenía historia con Judy, ¿le habría molestado cuando era una cría? Hum…, tal vez. Eso me formó una impresión preconcebida, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el aroma de aquel zorro era igual al de la marca de Munin. Entonces algo me hizo clic; miré a Munin y luego a Gideon, intercalando uno con la otra.

Él se veía tan… distinto de Munin, que me compadecí por el pobre zorro.

Gideon fue tras el mostrador de uno de los aparadores llenos de pasteles y sacó dos tartas, una de mora y otra de zanahoria, que envolvió con una velocidad alucinante en un papel pergamino, el de entregas, y nos las dio. Nos despedimos de ellos y nos fuimos caminando a la granja de los Hopps.

Cuando llegamos dejamos las tartas en la mesa, pero Bonnie, como si se materializara al lado de nosotros, apareció con dos platos de porcelana, cuchillo y cucharitas, con los que nos dio a Pelusa y a mí un trozo de cada una. Nos fuimos a dormir, y apenas cerramos la puerta intercambiamos las tartas que no nos gustaban, por ende, yo terminé con el estómago lleno de dos sendos trozos de tarta de moras.

En la cama, con Pelusa abrazándome y pegada a mí como una boa constrictora enrollando a su siguiente comida, estaba acariciándole las orejas con una pata, mientras que con la otra revisaba el móvil en busca de lo que sea Munin hizo.

—¿Algo sobre los lobos? —me preguntó Pelusa contra mi pecho.

—Nada aún —respondí, bajando por el gestor de archivos del móvil—. Lo que sea que instaló Munin en mi celular no me permite abrir las carpetas de los cuatro lobos, parece es un programa de transferencia. Como un _bluetooth_ , pero a larga distancia. —Bueno, eso era lo que me parecía, porque poco a poco iban apareciendo datos dentro de las carpetas, pero en un formato que mi móvil no registraba—. Espero que para mañana esté listo. Endemoniada Munin, por eso no me gusta tratar con ella, es muy críptica.

—¿Por cierto, por qué se llama Munin? —quiso saber Pelusa, alzando el rostro y mirándome—. Es un nombre poco común.

—No es su verdadero nombre —contesté de forma automática, recordando lo que Munin misma me había dicho—. Es un _kenning_ , un apodo, un símbolo. El de ella es Munin, como el cuervo de Odín, el pensamiento.

—Tengo mis dudas con respecto a ella, pero si tú confías, me guiaré de tu instinto.

—Vaya, gracias, Pelusa.

—Y porque me da la impresión de que ella es sincera. Arrolladoramente sincera, debo agregar.

—Sí. —Sonreí—. Ella es así. Así que... ¿conoces a Gideon?

Zanahorias se separó de mí y me miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Celos, zorro bobo?

—Jamás. A mí me van más las conejas.

Reímos y nos dimos un beso para caer dormidos, a la espera de que la mañana del lunes llegara.

Ojalá hubiera sabido todo lo que se nos vendría encima la siguiente semana.


	9. VIII - Si pagas con el cuerpo, no te sor

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Los dos por uno son buenos, dw xD Jajaja, dw, que a mi también me da verguenza ajena y bastante; cosas que pasan :v Pues para qué te digo que no, si sí, ese Burrows me lo imaginé como deberían de ser los pueblos granjeros, digo, con ese aire de familiaridad xD En eso tienes sentido, no debería ser natural que existiese alguien así, pero mira que ves, yo tuve una compañera así de... ¿sincera, podríamos decir? xD Oye... ahora que lo pienso, eso que sea la contraposición de Skye tiene algo de... calla boca, no debo decir nada :v Y con respecto a lo de Gid... -se encoge de hombros- Me pareció cute :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado Munin, y sí, ella es algo... explosiva, atípica, fantabulosa (? jajaja xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

pandita: gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Si pagas con el cuerpo, no te sorprendas si te preñan.**

El lunes, al llegar a la jefatura a primera hora, Pelusa y yo nos fuimos como torpedos haciaInformes para descifrar los archivos que llegaron a mi teléfono sobrelos cuatro lobos muertos, no sin antes ajustarnos las chaquetas que agarramos al pasar por mi departamento. Serpenteamos por Informes, atisbé a unos colegas como Lobato y Higgins, pero estaba buscando a una loba en específico, una que encontré en el mismo cubículo de siempre, fresca como ninguna.

Nirr nos saludó a ambos ondeando la pata, esta vez con un look más formal: falda ajustada negra un palmo más arriba de las rodillas, camisa de botones blanca, corbata roja y chaqueta de esmoquin negra. Ejecutiva, vamos. Todo aquel negro en ella hacía resaltar su blanco pelaje cual nieve y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Fuimos con ella.

—Hola, muchachos —nos saludó—, ¿qué tal?

—Necesitamos que nos ayudes en algo —dije a modo de saludo y le mostré mi móvil—, ¿tienes idea de si puedes desencriptar estos archivos?

Nirr tomó mi celular e intentó abrirlos. Inútil, ya lo había intentado yo, pero sabía, o mejor dicho intuía, que Munin me los había mandado con una encriptación que de segurosólo podía abrirse con un programa en la base policíaca. De esa forma ella recuperaría los archivos, de alguna forma.

Cuando Nirr desistió, abrió su escritorio y sacó un cable USB que usó para conectar mi móvil a la computadora. Tecleó como una posesa y logró en pocos minutos abrir los archivos en las cuatro carpetas.

Los lobos se llamaban Erick Jhonson, Julio Sánchez, Gabriel Provenza y Harold Swanson. Los cuatro lobos estaban libres de antecedentes para mi sorpresa, y poseían cuentas en el Banco Central de Zootopia. Eran una especie de matones a sueldo, cumpliendo cualquier encargo por una cuantiosa suma de dinero, pero durante los últimes años sus cuentas no tenían movimiento de ingreso alguno. «Así que le pusieron un alto a sus trabajos, ¿pero por qué?»

De alguna manera inexplicable, Munin había logrado rastrear la IP de la computadora donde se entró por última vez a la cuenta de uno de los lobos, Erick, y con algún programa o virus se adentró en esta e hizo una copia de los archivos. Nirr empezó a clasificar todo lo que había en grupos, limpiando mucho. Al final, nos topamos con una especie de cronología de hechos.

—Vaya —dijo la loba con sorpresa en la voz—, esto es intenso.

Y vaya que lo era, se trataba de una lista de encargos realizados.

—Dos muertos para un tal Pie Zambo —nombró Judy—, un secuestro para Jorobado, intimidaciones y palizas para Pescado, Stomper, Dedo Veloz, Destello, Papá Noel y Yuyu. ¡Oh, dulces galletas con queso —exclamó con un susurro—, miren quién es Papá Gato!

No estaba viendo eso en específico, pero al buscarlo, alcé las cejas por la sorpresa.

—¿Leonzález les pagó para intimidar o golpear a alguien? —murmuré. Me volví hacia Judy—. Pelusa, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

—Venganza. Tenemos un móvil.

—Sobre todo por esto. —Me incliné sobre la pantalla y apunté un alias que, casualmente, estaba identificado—. Nuestros lobos mataron a un animal, no sabemos quien, para La Estirada. ¿Puedes leer el nombre, Zanahorias?

Judy frunció los labios, tan parecida a Stu que era inquietante.

—Natalie Jane —Exhaló y se centró—. Esto lo confirma estamos ante una venganza. Tal vez el animal que ella mandó amatar hizo enojar a alguien, y ese alguien es nuestro asesino fanático de la mitología nórdica. El punto es, ¿quién?

—Creo que la clave de todo está en Natalie Jane —comenté—. En su vida, su pasado. Tenemos que hablar con Bogo para que nos consiga una orden de cateo para con Aleh, la hija. Ella podrá hablarnos mejor.

—Nos dirá lo mismo que Jork —terció Judy—; nada importante.

No respondí a aquello, Pelusa me había hecho recordar algo: el hijo de Natalie me había dicho que su madre tenía trato con delincuentes y, mejor aún, que intuía que su madre hizo o tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de su novia. Ahora empezaba a sospecha de él, y como no había visto su apartamento, no tenía idea de cómo era su estilo de vida; quizá le gustara la mitología nórdica. Pero su otro hijo, Patrick, parecía llamarle la atención aquellos mitos por su decoración, sin embargo, aunque su motivo pudiera ser el dinero que recibirá por el seguro se vida, la teoría flaqueba, ¿por qué mataría además de su madre a los lobos que nada pintaban en su vida?

Sin embargo, estabamos de patas atadas, la información que teníamos nos permitía pedir una orden de allanamiento como mínimo para los familiares de Natalie, pero como era información obtenida ilegalmente, de nada serviría ante un juez o jurado.

Suspiré, contrariado y estresado.

—Nirr, no hace falta que te diga que lo que viste aquí se queda aquí, ¿o sí? —le pregunté—. Esto no aparecerá en el informe que haremos y que transcribirás, así que agradecería tu silencio, por favor.

Ella se frotó la muñeca derecha, moviendo la pulsera de plata de flores de frezo entrelazadas, un tic que le conocía de cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Vale, ni una palabra —asintió.

—Bien —sonreí—, gracias.

Desconecté mi teléfono del cable que lo unía al computador y éste se reinició de improvisto, tomando por sorpresa a Nirr. Yo, en cambio, dejé la sorpresa de lado y terminé por suspirar resignado cuando mi teléfono hizo lo mismo; al encender, todos los archivos que Munin había colocado-barra-enviado habían desaparecido. Habilidosa estrategia, así no podrían rastrear el origen de los archivos ni ligarlos a ella, y nos había dejado en el mismo punto.

Nos despedimos de Nirr y salimos de Informes hacia la oficina de Bogo.

—Tenemos que intentar obtener una orden de allanamiento del juez, o mínimo convencer a Bogo.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó Pelusa—. No tenemos causa probable.

Ella tenía razón, sin alguna causa que ligue fuertemente a Jork con los asesinatos, no podíamos hacer nada. Tampoco podíamos aspirar a su hermana en todo caso, negarse a hablar con la policía no era un delito... aún. Por lo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer ahora era ir con Jork y hablar de nuevo con él, intimidándolo un poco a ver si conseguíamos información valiosa.

No obstante, también teníamos que resolver los enigmas de las runas y el porqué de que el asesino las dejase y a qué hacían alusión.

Sabía que Bogo nos daría una negativa para con la orden, pero teníamos que intentarlo. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su despacho, tocamos dos veces para hacernos oír por sobre el estruendo normal de la jefatura. Oímos el bufido que significaba «entren» y le hice palanca a Pelusa con mis patas para que se impulsara, saltara, llegase a la altura del pomo de la puerta y la abriese.

Una vez dentro, cerramos la puerta y el silencio absoluto se hizo en la oficina.

—Estaba por llamarlos —dijo Bogo a modo de saludo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Judy.

—Encontramos a un especialista en lo que a mitología nórdica se refiere —nos hizo saber, sin levantar la vista de los documentos en su escritorio—. Se encuentra en La Biblioteca Principal de Zootopia, aquí en Downtown, a dos calles al sur del Banco Central. Es un viejo lobo, el bibliotecario, él los pondrá en camino para atrapar al asesino. Espero.

Vaya, eso sí que era una buena noticia.

—¿Algo más, señor? —quiso saber ella.

—Tenemos una desaparición posiblemente asociada a su asesino, pero no estamos seguro.

—Disculpe, jefe, ¿pero cómo que no está seguro? —inquirí.

—Nuestra posible víctima desapareció el viernes por la noche y no ha aparecido hasta ahora —contestó, bufando, alzando la mirada de sus papeles—. No he mandado a realizar una búsqueda porque aún no han pasado las setenta y dos horas, y porque por cualquier tontería nos llaman. —Soltó aire, hastiado—. Por eso odio las ruedas de prensa. Leonzález sólo causó que la población se volviera paranóica; por cualquier estupidez están molestando porque creen que el asesino de Natalie Jane está tras su pista.

—Ya veo —asentí.

—Ustedes vayan a la biblioteca y obtengan toda la información que puedan. —Deslizó un folio por el escritorio y Judy pegó un salto para tomarlo—. Ahí —prosiguió— están las fotografías de las runas dejadas por el asesino, muestrenselas al lobo a ver qué sabe. Pueden retirarse.

Inspiré profundo para no preguntar nada más, sabía que cuando Bogo decía «pueden retirarse», debíamos retirarnos si no queríamos ganarnos una semana entera en Informes. Mientras iba junto a Pelusa al estacionamiento interno de la jefatura, me preguntaba si que el alcalde hubiera hecho una rueda de prensa para notificar a la ciudad sobre lo ocurrido, era una forma de desviar los ojos de todos de la víctima hacia nosotros. Después de todo, aunque no estaban conectados directamente, los unía la contratación de los lobos matones a sueldo, y tal vez él supiera que ellos estaban fuera de actividades por el último encargo que hicieron: el asesinato por Natalie.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Zanahorias estaría pensando igual que yo, porque tenía el ceño fruncido que yo asociaba con su concentración y además movía la nariz tan rápido que parecía que se le fuera a desprender. Subimos a la patrulla, Judy condujo, y nos enfilamos hacia la biblioteca.

Estacionamos frente a ella, un edificio marrón cuadrado de un piso, ancho y largo como una cancha de fútbol, con adoquines marrón chocolate adornando su fachada y alrededores del edificio. Empujé la puerta de cristal y dejé pasar primero a Pelusa; la seguí. En la estancia pululaba un olor a ozono; deja me explico, ¿sabes cuando entras a un lugar que está controlado? Bueno, así, toda la biblioteca parecía estar con un aire adecuado y así lograban evitar que los libros que fuesen muy antiguos se dañaran.

Fuimos caminando por el recibidor, no sin antes ver de reojo que la biblioteca estaba dividida por decenas de estantes larguísimos, como una especie de panal o rejilla; llegamos al escritorio del bibliotecario-barra-dependiente, quien nos escaneó con ojo crítico. Era un lobo de, si me tocase adivinar, unos sesenta o setenta años, muy entrado en edad, con el pelaje que alguna vez fue negro azabache, vuelto plateado.

—Buenos días —saludé con voz suave—, ¿es usted el bibliotecario?

El lobo asintió con un parpadeo.

—Díganme qué necesitan, oficiales —dijo, con una voz de antiguo fumador.

—Estamos interesados en algunos conocimientos sobremitología nórdica —intervino Judy—. Tenemos entendido que usted es especialista en la materia.

El lobo sonrió con falsa modestia.

—Ustedes dirán.

—¿No tiene un lugar con más privacidad? —pregunté. No me animaba preguntarle cosas referentes a un caso al aire libre y sobretodo en un lugar lleno de oídos atentos, mentes receptivas como esponjas y silencio absoluto.

—Podemos ir a mi…podemos llamarla oficina.

—Me parece bien —asentí.

El lobo salió de la recepción en la que estaba y camino con paso tranquilo hasta una puerta de madera contrachapada que, al abrirla, daba a un estudio no grande, pero tampoco pequeño, que tenía en dos de las cuatro paredes libros amontonados en una especie de _Jenga_ literario. En el centro del estudio había un escritorio de madera pulida con grabados rúnicos, lo que me hizo alzar una ceja con curiosidad. Verás, una parte de ser policía es sospechar hasta de tu sombra, por lo que no negaré que se me pasó por la mente que nuestro lobo mayor podría ser el asesino, posibilidad que fugazmente vino y fugazmente se fue. Era imposible. Se sentó en la silla con espaldar de tela y algodón y nos hizo una seña para que nos sentásemos en las dos que había delante del escritorio.

No iba a negar que aquella estancia tenía un aire a oficina de docente de universidad. «Tal vez lo fuese; tal vez aquel lobo fuese un profesor en sus años mozos.»

—Bien… ¿le parece si le llamamos profesor? —preguntó Pelusa. Yo me asusté un pelín, ¿es que acaso ella ya me leía la mente?

—Si gustan, y mi nombre es Erick —respondió el lobo.

—Bien, señor Erick —proseguí—, quisiera que nos diera una fugaz clase de mitología nórdica. Puedo suponer que entenderá que lo que hablaremos aquí será secreto de sumario, ¿cierto? —Al ver que Erick asentía, continué, conforme—. Verá, profesor, como sabrá ha habido un homicidio de una, podríamos decir, figura relativamente importante en Zootopia.

—Natalie —fijó, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en otra época—. Estudie con ella. No nos llevamos bien. Muy engreída, estirada.

«Mira, pues…»

—Verá… —Le pedí a Pelusa los folios con las fotografías, me los entregó, saqué las fotos y las coloque una al lado de la otra sobre el escritorio— el asesino ha dejado estos dos trozos de madera con inscripciones grabadas a fuego en la superficie en cada uno de las escenas del crimen. Al principio barajeamos la posibilidad de que sean letras, porque como verá, son a «R» y «X» del alfabeto, sin embargo, gracias a un compañero que identifico la de la letra equis, supimos que se trataban de runas. Sabemos de éstas lo que el internet nos proporciona, que no es mucho, sólo rasgamos la superficie. Así que como usted ya podrá intuir, sabemos el origen mitológico de lasrunas, pero lo que pudieran significar simbólicamente se nos escapa.

Erick tomó las fotos, las miró lo más cerca que pudo de su rostro con hipermetropía le permitía y se quedó así, mirando las dos fotos, con la calma y la paciencia que los años otorgan. Después de observar ambas fotos unos dos minutos cada una, habló.

—En efecto, son runas. —Hizo una pausa, tal vez eligiendo las palabras a decir—. Pero como verán, son dos runas con connotaciones, sino raras, peculiares. ¿Podrían explicarme en qué tipo de escena encontraron las runas?

—Esta —dijo Judy, apuntando a la de la letra «R»—, la encontramos en una escena donde la víctima tenía un simple tiro en la cabeza. —Apuntó a la otra—. Y esta, en una escena de tiroteo donde todos los implicados murieron.

—Ya veo, ¿de casualidad en la de la equis, fueron cuatro los asesinados?

—Sí —comenté, tratando de disimular mi sorpresa—, de hecho, sí. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Verán, oficiales, las runas, o alfabeto nórdico tienen dos connotaciones. Por un lado son, como ya he dicho, símbolos que componen el alfabeto nórdico o escandinavo, runas que se emplearon para escribir, así como usted, la jovencita o yo usamos las letras latinas. El otro significado venía de la pata con su mitología; como ya han de saber, si investigaron y pasaron por encima de la historia de relatos, el origen de las runas se remonta al tiempo en que Odín, el dios Aesir, Padre de Todo, se colgó durante nueve días y nueve noches en el Árbol de los Mundos, Yggdrasil, para obtener conocimiento y así logró dominar las runas.

—Hasta aquí lo sigo —dije.

—Bien, porque ahora entraremos en el significado y las atribuciones de las runas. —Erick entrecruzó las patas en el escritorio—. Cada una está atribuida a un dios, sea Aesir o Vanir, y cada una posee un significado propio. Para ponerlos en casos sencillos, esta runa, la de la equis, es Gebo, y su significado es «regalo», «obsequio» o «generosidad».

—¿Y el sentido de eso es…? —quiso saber Judy.

—Todo cobra sentido cuando se encuentra el dios al que está asociada dicha runa —prosiguió Erick.

—A Freya —solté, recordando lo que Lobato había leído en el callejón.

—Muy bien, oficial —felicitó el profesor—. A Freya, diosa Vanir, diosa de la belleza y el amor. ¿Comprende el por qué están ligadas Gebo, el regalo, con Freya, la diosa de la belleza? —Negué con la cabeza, ni puñetera idea; Zanahorias hizo lo mismo—. Verán, oficiales, como toda mitología, la nórdica también contiene mitos dentro de los mitos, historias secundarias, por decirlo de una forma simple. Como que Frey, dios de la fertilidad y el verano, entregara su espada, el arma más afilada de los Nueve Mundos, por amor. En este caso, una que se asocia a Freya y a la runa. —Inspiró y espiró—. Hubo una vez en que Freya andaba por Nidavellir, el Mundo de los enanos, y se encontró con cuatro enanos que estaban haciendo un collar. La diosa se obsesionó, el collar tenía que ser suyo. Los enanos se lo darían siempre que le pagasen lo que costaba y el precio era que Freya tenía que casarse con cada uno de ellos, uno detrás del otro, durante un día. De cada uno de esos matrimonios la diosa tuvo un hijo, todos enanos, pero con características distintas a los enanos originales por su sangre Vanir, naciendo así la raza de los Svartalf, o elfos oscuros, o enanos oscuros.

—Entonces —recapituló Zanahorias—, ¿el asesino mató a los cuatro lobos y dejó la runa Gebo, como un regalo para nosotros?

—Puede ser. Aunque no encuentro el aspecto a la diosa Vanir en ninguna parte más allá de la simbología y el sobreentendimiento al relato de los Svartalf. Puede ser que el asesino se esté reservando la alusión a la diosa para sí mismo.

—¿Respecto a la otra runa, profesor?

Al viejo lobo le sentaba bien que le dijeran profesor, y reforzó mi teoría de que, en efecto, tuvo que haberlo sido de joven.

—La otra runa se llama _Raido_ , que significaría «paseo», «rueda» o «viaje», y curiosamente es una runa a la que nunca se le atribuyó dios o entidad alguna. Asumo que esa runa fue la que encontraron con Natalie, ¿correcto? —Asentimos—. Entonces supongo que aquí haría alusión a su inicio como asesino.

—Tal vez, pero no lo creo —acoté—. Profesor, el hecho es que estos dos homicidio no son los primeros, existe uno hace nueve años, más brutal, del cual podemos dar constancia Zana… la oficial Hopps —me corregí— y yo, se trataba de la runa Algiz, atribuida a Heimdall. ¿Qué le dice?

—A Algiz se le da el significado de protección. Algiz, Raido y Gebo, ¿eh? —Erick se quedó en silencio por un buen rato—. Simbólicamente no parecen tener un significado concreto, pero a nivel espiritual sí; es decir, fíjense. ¿Qué les dice las runas?: protección, viaje y regalo. Tal vez el asesino sufrió a causa de a quien marcó con Algiz, porque, supongo yo, ese animal no lo protegió; luego fue a por Natalie y la marcó con Raido, declarando así una especie de viaje, y ahora con Gebo, los cuatro lobos serían un regalo para el asesino como para todos. ¿Esos cuatro animales eran delincuentes por casualidad?

—Sí —contesté, impresionado.

El profesor suspiró.

—Esta es toda la ayuda que puedo darles por ahora, oficiales, porque yo tampoco estoy del todo seguro.

—Muy bien —dijo Judy, levantándose y tomando poco a poco las fotografías para guardarlas en el folio—, señor Erick, esto será todo. Por favor, le recuerdo que lo que hablamos aquí no puede comentarlo con nadie.

—Gracias por su ayuda —añadí, levantándome también—. Y profesor Erick, ¿le importaría si lo visitásemos si necesitáramos ayuda?

—No hay problema, siempre brindo mis conocimientos para quien lo necesite.

—Hasta luego entonces. —Le di un apretón de patas y me arrepentí al momento, aquel lobo podría ser ya mayor, pero su agarre era aplastante.

Pelusa se despidió de igual forma, pero supongo que con ella Erick fue más suave. Una vez salimos de la biblioteca y nos subimos a la patrulla, con el próximo punto fijado en el departamento de Jork para hacerle una visita más formal que la simple charla que me dio.

Ya en Plaza Sahara, Judy estacionó donde le indiqué, bajamos y caminamos hacia el piso del hijo de Natalie, presioné el intercomunicador al piso del lobo y esperé respuesta. Nada. Repetí mi accionar tres veces más y tres veces no obtuve respuesta.

—¿Estará almorzando? —vaticinó Zanahorias.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono; 12:58. Podría ser, pero por la apariencia que me había dado la última vez, podía estar durmiendo también.

—Puede ser —seguí su idea—, ¿pero por qué no contestar tres timbrazos? Sordo no está.

Mirando a ambos lados de la desierta calle en el Distrito, Zanahorias se acercó a la reja y la examinó con detenimiento.

—Pelusita, no. —Carajo, aquel apodo se me salió sin querer; ella me miró con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña risita—. Estamos en una calle a simple vista —dije, tratando de desviar el tema, cosa que se me da muy sutilmente—, no podemos forzar la cerradura. Y mira... —Apunté la de la reja—, esta es de esas que se abren con la llave magnética.

—O sea que no puedes abrirla.

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo.

—Te sorprenderá saber, Judy, que no sé hacer todas las cosas. —Caminé hacia el callejón que separaba el edificio del contiguo; ahí, como una revelación, estaba la escalera de incendios—. Pero creo que podemos usar otra vía.

Con una seña con la cabeza le indiqué que me siguiera al callejón, cosa que ahora que lo pienso era bastante sugestivo, pero ella me siguió. Cuando estuvimos debajo de la escaleras de incendios, le hice un gesto y me agaché colocando una de mis patas sobre la otra, para hacerle palanca a ella. Pelusa captó, tomó carrerilla y saltó, se aferró a los barrotes de la escalera, entró y de una patada hizo caer la escalera desplegable del piso uno. Subí, y ascendimos al departamento de Jork.

Entramos por la ventana hacia el cuarto que, deduje, era una especie de depósito de algo, había de todo un poco.

—Vamos —apremió Pelusa.

Asentí y la seguí, pero cuando llegamos a la sala tuvimos un gran problema.

—¡Oh, demonios! —exclamó Judy.

Ahí, en la sala del piso, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Jork Jane, con los ojos blancos y la cabeza ladeada con un hilo de saliva espumosa cayéndole de los labios. En el suelo, junto a su pie, estaba una jeringa vacía.

—Maldita sea —mascullé.

Ahí estaba el que empezaba a ser mi sospechoso.


	10. IX - ¿La copa vacía? Pues, Hela, tu h

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este sea igual, después de... ese final xD Munin es vida, es amor (? Jajajajaja, dioses, tienes un ojo de águila en cuerpo de tigre, y bueno, no diré nada si sí o si no se autodenomida Freya, eso lo deberás saber tú xD Pues, no sé, sólo me salen bien ese tipo de personajes, ¿será como Donovah? Ya veremos xD Naaaah, ¿drástico yo?, ¿Yo? xDGracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y veremos si será así o no xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021:** gracias por tu review. Pues... si te soy sincero, hay pistas ocultas en lugares tan ilógicos que nadie se para revisar xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IX**

 **¿La copa vacía? Pues..., Hela, tu heraldo me acaba de dejar bastante vacío**

Una hora después, cuando ya faltaban dos minutos para las dos de la tarde, luego de que avisáramos a Bogo de que teníamos el cadáver de uno de los hijos de Natalie Jane, muerto por lo que parecía una sobredosis, que llegaran unos compañeros policías, que recibiéramos una advertencia de Bogo por haber entrado ilegalmente al departamento y que los del Departamento Forense se llevaran el cadáver, revisé de cabo a rabo el apartamento del lobo.

El suelo de azulejos blancos estaba tan pulido que podía ver mi reflejo; los muebles estaban sin un defecto, el comedor y los estantes sin manchas y con los accesorios en buen estado. El cuarto del lobo, amplio, con la cama tan hecha y las sábanas tan prensadas que no dudaba que si lanzaba una moneda, rebotaría y se clavaría en el techo; en el closet no había camiseta sin doblar; en el baño todo estaba bien organizado. Aquello me desconcertó, ya que los adictos no eran tan ordenados, y en esa casa había un orden que rayaba lo obsesivo.

—Estaba recuperándose —dijo Judy, al lado mío en el cuarto—. Este nivel de obsesión es normal en adictos que están a poco de abandonar su adicción o la tienen controlada. Además —añadió, señalando una fotografía enmarcada en una mesita de noche junto a la cama—, creo que debemos investigar a este animal.

En la foto estaba Jork, con una sonrisa alegre, juvenil, como yo cuando me tomaba una _selfie_ con Zanahorias; no había rastros del lobo que había conocido. Estaba abrazando por la cintura a una leona de un amarillo fuerte y aspecto juguetón, de aquellos animales que desbordaban buen ánimo.

—Esa era su novia, Pelusa —le conté—. Jork pensaba que su madre la mandó asesinar porque eran de especies diferentes y ella no aceptaba eso, su clase no se lo permitía.

—Entonces eso nos pone a Jork como principal sospechoso —se dio cuenta—. Tal vez ella fue la víctima que Natalie mandó a matar con el grupo.

—¿Y lo referente a la mitología nórdica? —pregunté—. Hemos registrado el piso y no hemos encontrado nada que nos diga que él era el asesino, ni pruebas, ni armas. Nada.

Pelusa no me respondió, sino que siguió registrando la habitación de cabo a rabo, revisando el closet minuciosamente, abriendo los cajones de la cómoda y hasta revisando bajo la cama. No obstante, con un «¡Ajá!», al abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, alzó la pata con una bolsita de evidencia que usaba a modo de guante para tomar un trocito rectangular de madera.

Suspiré, inspirando profundo, sabiéndome con qué me encontraría.

—Una runa —hizo notar ella, alegre, pero luego se puso seria—. Eso quiere decir que Jork fue una víctima de nuestro asesino misterioso.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo, abrí Zoogle y busqué algún catálogo donde aparecieran todas o como mínimo la mayoría de las runas; terminé en Zoopedia. «Investigación policial de última generación», pensé, rodando los ojos. Abrí el enlace y encontré una especie de alfabeto-barra-catálogo de las runas. Busqué una que se pareciera a la que Zanahoria me mostraba, haciéndole una seña con la pata para que se acercara y buscara conmigo.

Di con la susodicha: una runa que parecía una especie de reloj de arena por la mitad, o una taza. Se llamaba _Perthro_ ; no tenía un dios específico asignado y su significado era el de la copa vacía. «Representa la copa que espera ser llenada. O alguien que se ha quedado vacío y espera algo que dé sentido a su vida».

Vaya, eso era muy deprimente.

Sin embargo, deprimente y todo, ahora veía lo que el asesino estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué estamos viendo, Nick? —me preguntó Pelusa, y me miró como esperando que dijera lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Siguiendo la cronología que hemos visto y lo que Erick nos contó, vemos: protección, viaje, regalo y vacío. Algiz, Raido, Gebo y Perthro. El asesino no tuvo protección del animal que vinos muerto en la casa hogar, con Natalie inició su viaje para con los demás, matándolos a todos, después fue a por los que le hicieron daño matando a un animal que estimaba o quería y ahora, con Jork, está deshaciéndose de quien podría haberle identificado, quedando vacía.

—Zorro listo —sonrió ella.

—Entonces —seguí—, no tenemos nada. Mi sospechoso, del cual apenas estaba empezando a sospechar, fue presuntamente muerto por una sobredosis de heroína.

—Fue asesinado, Nick. Sin dudas. Además de la runa, está el piso como prueba. ¿Tú crees de verdad que alguien tan obsesivo y que a todas reglas se controlaba en su adicción, disminuyéndola, de un momento a otro tendría una sobredosis? —Judy arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. Si eso pasó, entonces yo me moriré de comer zanahorias, zorro tonto.

—Vale, vale —la calmé, alzando las patas en un gesto de impotencia—. Por ahora dejemos el lugar, que si Bogo se entera que nos quedamos después de que se fueran los forenses, nos cuelga.

—O peor —añadió Pelusa—: nos suspende.

Alcé una ceja, ¿era enserio? Por amor a las moras, Pelusa necesitaba reorganizar sus prioridades. ¡Ah, caray, pero mira qué referencia! En fin, sigo, que después me voy por las ramas.

Salimos a toda máquina del departamento y una vez nos montamos en la patrulla, cómo no, Zanahorias conduciendo, fuimos hacia la jefatura.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo seguir en esta investigación del demonio? —preguntó Pelusa.

—Como te había dicho ya, Cola de Algodón —respondí—, creo que todo esto gira en torno a Natalie, debemos intentar profundizar lo que sabemos de la loba. En su pasado está la respuesta. Estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Sonreí.

—Instinto zorruno.

Judy rodó los ojos como si estuviera hastiada, pero la sonrisa que tenía me decía que estaba bromeando.

Cuando llegamos a destino, bajamos y subimos a Informes; tuve una sensación de _deja vú_ porque la penúltima vez que habíamos entrado a Informes, cuando aparecieron los lobos muertos en el callejón, entramos de la misma forma y Nirr ya se había ido, al igual que ahora. Me senté en su silla y le di espacio a mi coneja para que se sentara; esto sonará increíble, y es posible que pienses que estoy bromeando, pero no estaba de humor para bromear con ella, o hacerle cosas cursis o perversas, estaba centrado en atrapar a este asesino serial lo más rápido posible. Estaba seguro de que el asesino ya se sentiría creído e imbatible, lo que nos pondría en una encrucijada.

No encontré nada nuevo referente a Natalie Jane, sabía que para hacerlo tendría que recurrir a Munin, y no endeudaría mi vida otra vez, ya que no sabía qué clase de pago quería ella. Eso también me hizo preguntarme qué demonios hizo Nirr para poder encontrar lo del seguro de vida.

Como ya sabía casi todo de Natalie, me enfoqué en la hermana que aparecía muerta: Janet Jane, fallecida a los treinta y seis años, casada con un tal Harald Holjem, un lobo de origen sueco. Seleccioné la opción de «Ver más» y encontré que Janet tenía dos hijos: Tyr Holjem y Helmi Holjem.

Había fotos de todos los lobos. Janet era una loba blanca como la nieve al igual que su hermana, pero de ojos verdes; Harald Holjem era un lobo negro como la noche, con un rostro sereno y alegre, pero con unos ojos amarillos que le daban un aspecto de bestia mítica. «Como Fenrir», pensé. Tyr, el hijo mayor, cuyo informe decía había muerto a los quince años, era un lobo igual de blanco que su madre y tía, pero con los ojos de su padre; la hija, Helmi, era de un marrón suave, tan claro que tiraba al blanco, pero con una extrañas marcas en el pelaje, como rayas negras de un tigre, sólo que éstas no eran tan así, sino como patrones ondulantes que daban la sensación de movimiento; sus ojos eran verdes como los de su madre.

—Nick, eso es raro... —comenzó a decir Zanahorias.

—Tienes razón —le seguí. No sé si te ha pasado, que te compenetras tanto con alguien que, cuando algo captura la atención de los dos, los pensamientos de ambos se alinean a la misma frecuencia y como que oyes y sientes sus pensamientos, o tal vez piensan igual—. Es demasiado raro que jamás se supiese publicamente que Natalie Jane tenía una hermana, ni sobrinos. Aunque...

—Tres de los cuatro están muertos —me secundó Judy—: la madre, el padre y el hermano, lo que nos deja a la hija. Pero no tenemos rastro de ella.

—La causa de muerte no aparece —murmuré para mí, pero como Pelusa estaba a mi lado, lo habría escuchando a la perfección—. Sería posible que...

—No, no, Nick —negó Pelusa—, ellos no pudieron ser los que Natalie mandó a matar, pero...

—¿Y si sus muertes fueron premeditadas? Quiero decir, por Jork sabemos que Natalie tenía algo con la clase y el estatus. Tal vez... tal vez Janet estaba con Harald por amor y no por estatus, y como su cuñado no era de su clase, ella se enojó e hizo borrar a su hermana, cuñado y sobrino, ¿pero por qué a la sobrina no? —Hice una pausa—. Si el registro de sus muertes aparece en la base de datos significa que sus cuerpos terminaron en la morgue del Departamento Forense, ¿cierto?

—Eso quiere decir que ellos tendrán el expediente de sus muertes. —Judy brincó de su silla, con un salto que la dejó casi a un metro de mí—. ¡Vamos, Nick, podemos ir al Departamento Forense y pedir el expediente!

Iba a preguntarle que con qué orden lo haríamos, pero Judy estaba muy emocionada por un posible avance, y si ella estaba tan segura, era posible que tuviera un conocido en el Departamento con quien podamos recurrir. Me levanté quejándome por el dolor en mis agarrotadas y adoloridas articulaciones a causa del frío y la seguí, recibiendo con agrado la calidez de fuera de Informes.

No sabía cómo Pelusa podía moverse con tanta euforia cuando recién salíamos de un frigorífico disfrazado de oficina, pero bueno, es ella; ella siempre tenía energía.

Con una mirada, acordamos de manera tácita ir al Departamento Forense, ubicado en la próxima calle, cercana a la jefatura, a pie, ya que sería un desperdicio ir al mismo, estando tan cerca, en auto. Y así también estiraríamos las piernas, que ya me estaban pasando factura por haber estado tanto rato en Informes.

Al llegar al edificio del Departamento Forense, una construcción con un parecido exterior extraordinario a la Acústica de Zootopia, con sus paredes color crema, techo abovedado y vidrios ahumados de los que se veían en un solo sentido, caminé tras Judy, quien se movía con tranquilidad pero con respeto por el sitio. Se detuvo con la recepcionista, una armadillo con unos lentes de montura metálica y después de saludarla (se llamaba Rita), seguí a mi coneja hacia un segundo piso.

Entramos en una oficina donde estaba una cerda con un flequillo ondulado rubio, pero no rubio normal, como un guepardo o algún otro animal así, sino de un amarillo tan intenso que se notaba lo artificial que era. Sospeché que lo hacía aposta.

—Clementine —saludó Judy—, ¿cómo estás?

—Judy —sonrió ella, con aquel gesto adusto de los animales que trabajaban con otros más peligrosos.

Entonces algo hizo clic y la reconocí.

—El trabajo fuera de prisión te sienta mejor, ¿eh? —dijo Pelusa—. Te ves más… alegre.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir para qué me necesitas? —preguntó la cerda—. No tengo mucho tiempo, y sé identificar cuando vienen a pedir ayuda, Hopps. Trabajé con presos, no lo olvides.

—Necesito que me des el expediente de una muerte ocurrida hace trece años: padre, madre e hijo muertos. Janet Jane, Harald Holjem y Tyr Holjem.

Clementine se recostó del espaldar de su silla.

—Sabes que no puedo dártelo sin una orden, Hopps.

—O podría —intervine— leerlo en voz alta porque quería revisar un expediente de autopsia antiguo y nosotros le escuchamos por casualidad, porque Zanaho..., quiero decir, Hopps, posee una gran audición.

Judy me miró sonriendo y Clementine arqueó una ceja delineada, esbozando una mínima sonrisa.

—Tienes un hocico de oro, oficial Wilde. —Se puso de pie y fue hasta un archivero en la pared de la derecha.

—Se hace lo que se puede. —Me encogí de hombros.

Clementine volvió a sentarse en el escritorio con un folio en las pezuñas, abriéndolo y echandole un ojo. Nosotros tomamos asiento también, no me atraía la idea de quedarme de pie. No te atrevas a decirme flojo, entiéndeme, tengo treinta y tres años, y éstos no pasan en vano.

—Tres lobos hallados en un enfrentamiento armado entre dos animales, uno de ellos capturado, el otro muerto, en un centro comercial —leyó, haciendo como que no estábamos allí—. Cuatro víctimas fatales. Uno de los dos tiradores y la familia. La madre, Janet Jane, recibió dos disparos en el pecho y uno mortal en la cabeza; el padre, Harald Holjem, cinco, dos en el estómago, dos en la cabeza y uno en la pierna; y el hijo, Tyr Holjem, un tiro seco en la cabeza.

Hum... No me parecía coincidencia que, en un enfrentamiento entre dos enemigos, tanto Janet, Harald y Tyr, fueran heridos en la cabeza. Primero, estadísticamente era imposible, porque nadie se quedaría de pie en un tiroteo; y segundo, que en una extensión tan amplia como lo es un centro comercial, los tres recibieran un disparo en la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió con el tirador que fue capturado? —preguntó Judy, adelantándoseme.

—Esta arrestado en... —Clementine pasó varias páginas del folio—, no, olvídenlo, murió hace dos meses.

Camino sin salida, pero aún quedaba un callejón.

—En nuestros registros —le pregunté a Clementine— aparece que los padres tenían otra hija, Helmi Holjem, ¿no aparece nada de ella en el informe?

Ella ojeó aún más y frunció el ceño.

—No, nada —dijo—, lo que es raro. Demasiado raro, a mi parecer.

Cada vez me convencía que había algo demasiado raro girando alrededor de la familia Jane.

Tenía que sentarme a pensar en un lugar sin distracciones las cosas para poder dar con algo claro. Cerré los ojos un momento y puse toda la información disponible en contexto. Uno, el asesino dejaba runas. Dos, esas runas estaban asociadas a la mitología nórdica. Tres, el asesino estaba dejando una especie de mensaje: protección, viaje, regalo y vacío. Cuatro, el asesino puede haber perdido a alguien importante con el asesinato contratado de Natalie, La Estirada. Cinco, hay una clara discordia entre Aleh y Patrick. Seis, había una bruma de secretismo entre Natalie y su hermana. Siete, las runas del asesino parecen aludir a dioses nórdicos y...

«¡Ostia puta!, ¿cómo no lo había visto?» Heimdall, Freya... Midgard, Nidavellir... «¡Las jodidas runas alucen a los Nueve Mundos!» La primera, Algiz, era la runa asociada a Heimdall, el guardián del puente arcoíris Bifrost que conectaba Midgard, la Tierra, con Asgard. La segunda runa, Raido, podía equivaler a un Mundo de transición, posiblemente Alfheim. La tercera, Gebo, estaba asociada a Freya, más que todo al relato de los Svartalf, los enanos oscuros; enanos, Nidavellir. Y la cuarta, Perthro, no tenía dios o Mundo asociado, pero lograba sobreentenderla: vacío; Helheim.

Iban cuatro Mundos, faltaban cinco, lo que quería decir que aún faltaban cinco asesinatos.

Compuse mi mejor cara de poker para poder hablar.

—¿Tienes algo de nuestros muertos? —pregunté.

—La loba y los cuatro lobos han muerto al instante por el disparo —respondió Clementine—, pero con el lobo de esta tarde hay algo distinto. Su cuerpo ya estaba en rigor y al tomarle la temperatura del hígado, se determinó que murió en la madrugada por una sobredosis de heroína.

Pelusa cruzó una mirada conmigo y casi pude sentir sus pensamientos taladrándome el cerebro.

Nos levantamos y le dimos las gracias a Clementine por leer casualmente y en voz alta el expediente frente a nosotros y salimos de su oficina.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso vi que había demasiado movimiento, animales con batas azules, guantes en las patas y bolsas de plástico en los pies, corrían de un lado a otro, gritando órdenes.

La radio de Pelusa crepitó, ella lo tomó y contestó.

—¡Hopps, ¿Wilde está contigo?! —gritó Bogo.

—Sí, jefe —contestó—, ¿sucede algo?

—Tenemos otro muerto a patas del asesino de las runas —informó—, y Aleh Jane está desaparecida. Su novio nos llamó angustiado diciendo que cuando llegó, ella no estaba, que constaba su estadía en su casa hasta las nueve de la noche, que es cuando se va al trabajo, y al volver a las tres, ahora, ella no estaba. Les daré más información cuando lleguen a mi despacho.

—¿Algo más, jefe?

—Observen el cuerpo —nos pidió, con la voz más abatida, cansada—. Cuando lo hallamos, lo encontramos muerto de una forma... peculiar, comparado a las otras.

Judy presionó el botón para responder, y fue entonces cuando un grupo de cuatro animales empujaban un carrito metálico, una especie de camilla, con el cuerpo. Me acerqué argumentando que era de la ZPD, encargado del caso del asesino de las runas.

Dos de los cuatro animales me hicieron espacio y...

Las piernas me flaquearon y me agarré del forense más cercano, mis ojos captaron detalles fugaces en su cuerpo, como que el pelaje estaba mojado hasta los hombros, dejando ver una quemadura de arma electrica, como dos piquetes, en la blanca piel, y marcas de estrangulamiento alrededor del cuello.

Me abalancé sobre él, sin pensar, en un intento de sacudirlo para que dejara ese juego, porque sabía no me gustaba ese tipo de bromas. El forense en quien me apoyé, un alce, me tomó por las axilas aplicándome una especie de llave, evitándome tocarlo. Yo me sacudía, rugiendo y con la garganta como si me hicieran tragar vidrio.

—¡Es mi hermano, maldita sea! ¡Sueltame, alce hijo de puta! ¡Es mi hermano! —Rugí, gruñí e intenté safarme, sin éxito—. ¡Sueltame!

No recuerdo en qué momento apareció Judy o cuándo se llevó una pata a los labios, entre sorprendida y triste.

—¡Oh, dioses, Finnick, no!

Aunque se me dificultaba pensar, una cosa se me grabó a fuego en el alma: el asesino hizo esto personal.


	11. X - ¿El noveno Arcoíris? El noveno calva

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, no necesariamente meterte algo chungo, puedes envenenarte etílicamente y ver qué pasa (? Jajajaja, bueno, ahí tienes razón, tenía ganas de hacer que el asesino se llamase Tyr, pero nah, una asesina queda mejor :v Y veremos si tus sospechas sobre Helmi son reales o no xD Jajajaja, pues, no sé, sólo dije "hay que matar a alguien que a Nick le duela y a la gente" y pum, Finnick vino a la mente :'v Soy malo, lo sé :v Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Pues esa era la idea, hacer que Nick tuviera un "incentivo" para seguir xd. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **X**

 **¿El Noveno Arcoíris? El noveno calvario, mejor**

Cuando volví en mí, estaba en un baño, no sé de dónde, inclinado en un inodoro, arrodillado en las baldosas del suelo, con ganas de dejarme llevar.

No la escuché llegar, ni tampoco supe cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, lo único que logré saber fue que alguien me separó los brazos de las piernas y me tomó la barbilla con tanta fuerza que logró que alzara la vista y la mirase.

—Nick —dijo Judy, con paciencia—, debemos irnos. Llevas más de una hora en el baño de damas. Son las cinco de la tarde. Sufriste un ataque de ansiedad, cielo, tus gritos y llantos se han escuchado por todo el Departamento Forense. Vamos a casa, Nick.

—No —dije, en modo automático—, debemos ir a la jefatura, hablar con Bogo y seguir investigando.

—Ya lo hice; debemos ir a casa. —Su voz era suave, inusualmente suave, como una madre que hablara con su hijo; aquello me dejó pensando que Judy sería una maravillosa madre. Ni siquiera me impresioné por pensar eso.

Su voz era suave, sí, pero su mirada me daba un claro mensaje: «Déjate llevar y no pelees, es por tu bien».

Me levanté sin discutir y Judy me tomó la pata, me la apretó con fuerza y me besó los nudillos. Me abrazó, con fuerza, haciéndome sentir seguro, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía a más nadie que a ella. Mi madre no estaba, mi padre nunca estuvo, y ahora mi hermano de andadas, Finnick, se había ido también.

Sólo me quedaba Judy.

La abracé tan fuerte que estoy seguro le dolió, pero ella no emitió queja alguna, estaba callada, en silencio. Sus brazos y patas eran mi seguro en el mundo de los vivos, porque sin ella, estaba convencido de que mis fantasmas me consumirían.

Salimos del baño y caminamos por el recibidor; podía sentir las miradas de lástima, tristeza y pena que todos me lanzaban. Yo sólo quería estar en casa, tumbado en cama con Judy. Una vez afuera subí a una patrulla que estaba ahí (que tal vez ella trajo antes) y mi inquebrantable novia me llevó a casa.

En el departamento, Judy cerró la puerta principal y dejó nuestras pistolas tranquilizantes, las placas, las radios, las llaves y mi billetera en la mesa. Me tomó la pata de nuevo y me llevó a nuestra habitación, me hizo sentar en el borde de la cama y, subiendo de un brinco, me hizo verla a los ojos. No dijo nada, pero capté dolor, impotencia y amor en sus ojos. Dioses, ¿cómo podía amarme así, cómo podía amar a un zorro hecho pedazos?

Se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, estiró los brazos y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, botón por botón; cuando ya estaba abierta, se bajó de la cama y me dio un tirón, llevándome a la ducha. Me dejé llevar y ya en el baño me sentó en el excusado, me quitó la camisa y me sacó la franelilla; después me desabrochó el cinturón y me sacó los pantalones.

Luego se desnudó ella, lento, no como algo sexual, sino como algo íntimo. Privado. Estaba diciéndome tácitamente que la observara sin decir nada, que aunque yo estuviera roto por dentro, la tenía a ella, que ella me compondría... las veces que hiciera falta. Con un último movimiento de una pierna, se quitó las braguitas y me tendió la pata, me hizo levantar y con cuidado me quitó el bóxer para meterme en la ducha.

Abrió el grifo y el agua nos mojó a ambos, y yo quería ser de sal o azúcar, para que el líquido me disolviera e irme por el drenaje, pero al sentir el toque suave de Judy en mi cuerpo, la forma en que me frotaba el jabón, el shampoo y acondicionador, me hicieron sentirme sucio por pensar así. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta cuando Judy veía al animal que amaba desmoronarse?

Me arrodillé y la abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía, dejando que las lágrimas que brotaban de mí fueran lavadas por la ducha.

Quizá había perdido a un hermano, pero tenía a mi novia, a una novia que, aunque ella lo negara o se subestimara, tenía un temple que muchos animales envidiarían. Me tragué mi dolor y asimilé de un tirón las fases del duelo, apoyándome en mi pilar, mi pilar conejudo.

Al salir de la ducha nos secamos mutuamente con las toallas y nos acostamos en la cama. Así; desnudos. Me sentía pequeño en la cama, como un cachorro, pero la presencia de Judy me reconfortaba.

Me acurruqué y ella me abrazó por la espalda.

—Nick...

—¿Sí?

—Bogo nos dio una semana libre para que...

—Que no tomaré. —Me giré y la encaré—. No voy a replegarme como un herido, Judy, no; voy a cazar a ese maldito. Matar a Finnick no fue para seguir su itinerario de muertes, claro que no, fue para hacerlo personal. Es... es ley de calle: herir a la familia cercana de alguien que te está tocando las pelotas. Mató a Finnick porque tocamos un punto clave, y creo, no, estoy seguro, fue la familia de Janet Jane.

—Bien. —Judy me acarició la mejilla, con una mirada de respeto y orgullo—. No podía esperar menos. —Me separó las piernas con su rodilla e intercaló nuestras piernas, una de ella una mía, pegándose a mí en un abrazo—. Te quiero, lo sabes, y estaré cuantas veces te haga falta.

Pasé un brazo por debajo de ella, abrazándola más a mí, sintiendo en mi pierna con el pelaje parcialmente húmedo el calor de la intimidad de Judy, y aun así no me dieron ganas de tener sexo allí mismo. No. Aquella manera de estar unidos, de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, de acariciarle la pierna con mí otro brazo, subiendo por el muslo hasta llegar a su cola de algodón, era algo mucho más que sólo erotismo.

Era una unión.

Aquella unión que sabes es eterna. Aquella unión que haces cuando amas a alguien y no tienes miedo de que te vea triste, feliz, roto o brillante, que aunque te vea física y espiritualmente como eres, nunca te dejará.

Ahora entendía el relato de que Frey dejara su espada por amor.

Dioses, debía haber una palabra para describir la forma en que estaba unido con Judy.

Ella me abrazó también, dándome un apretón en la cola, y cerró los ojos.

Dormí como si los mismos dioses me protegieran.

Y era verdad, me protegía mi diosa de pelaje de plata y ojos amatistas.

* * *

Ya entrada en la mañana del martes, en la jefatura, Bogo nos daba una especie de sermón, agradeciéndonos, haciendo énfasis en Pelusa, que hubiéramos vuelto al trabajo tan rápido. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a ese jodido montón de cebo?, debería agradecerme a mí, fui yo quien perdió un hermano. Aunque, siendo justos, si no hubiera sido por Zanahorias, no me habría recuperado o superado mi pérdida.

Lo que me recordaba que tenía que hacer los papeles para la sepultura de Finnick.

Pusimos al tanto a Bogo sobre lo que sospechábamos: que el posible asesino estuviera ligado al pasado de Natalie Jane. El jefe lo consideró, pero nos pidió que encontráramos hechos irrefutables mientras el resultado del ADN llegaba cuando fuera que llegase. Una rápida mirada con Pelusa me confirmó que no iba a decir algo de la información que obtuvimos gracias a Munin. Ante esto, le dije a Bogo que nos proporcionara una manera para investigar en los archivos de la jefatura sin estar en ella. Nuestro jefe bufó exasperado, pero estiró la pezuña, pidiendo nuestros celulares.

Conectó los dos móviles a su computador mediante un cable USB, uno a la vez. Al devolverlos, nos dijo que configuró el motor de búsqueda para que navegáramos en la base de datos; para navegar en la red normal, debíamos hacerlo por otro buscador que no fuera el de defecto o por modo incógnito.

—Otra cosa —añadió Bogo antes de despacharnos—: Control de Tráfico Aéreo nos ha avisado que uno de los helicópteros que hacen la ronda para las noticias matutinas ha encontrado un cuerpo en el desierto de Plaza Sahara, he enviado al Equipo Forense, pero... se perdió. —Bogo frunció el ceño, lo que le dio un aspecto de una estatua de mármol—. Vayan, encuentren el cuerpo e infórmenme. Pueden retirarse.

No dije nada, aunque tenía ganas de replicarle que poco importaba un cuerpo cuando debíamos investigar a la familia de Natalie, en específico la hija de Janet que quedó viva.

Subimos a una patrulla, habiendo tomado una botella de agua para no morir en el distrito, y partimos hacia Plaza Sahara. Llegamos a destino en menos de treinta minutos. La plaza en la que aparcó Pelusa era una especie de límite del distrito dentro del mismo distrito; a la derecha de la carretera se erigían casas y edificios altos y delgados, mientras que a la izquierda todo era desierto. La arena era de un tono amarillo intenso, que se teñía de dorado, como rayos del sol vueltos polvo, cuando el viento soplaba y la elevaba.

Bajamos. El sol era asfixiante, aunque no como en otras estaciones; para ser invierno, teníamos un sector que desafiaba la lógica de la estación con aquel calor.

Abrí y cerré los dedos, sintiendo los granos de arena entre los mismos, raspándome suavemente.

—¿Y cómo hacemos para encontrar un muerto en este mar de arena, Pelusa? —pregunté.

Ella se volvió a verme.

—No sé, pero tengo agua. —Y comenzó a caminar, internándose en la arena como... una diosa de la arena; supongo que debe de haber alguna diosa nórdica para los desiertos.

Si es que la hay, bueno, así se veía Judy.

Si no, olvídalo.

—¿Quién eres —pregunté, siguiéndola con una sonrisa—, Moisés?

Nos adentramos en línea recta durante bastante tiempo, la ciudad empezó a difuminarse a lo lejos hasta que se volvió un punto brumoso, el calor era sofocante y, al frente, el paisaje eran dunas. Miles y miles de dunas de arenas que parecían no tener fin, pero al fondo se distinguía una fina línea oscura: el muro limítrofe del distrito.

Me detuve ante el calor abrasador y asfixiante para limpiarme la frente, tenía el pelaje pegado contra la piel por el sudor. Zanahorias se detuvo, miró atrás y me dio a beber agua, ella no se veía para nada cansada, como si dar caminatas por el desierto fuera algo de todos los días.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el cuerpo, Pelusa? Es algo estúpido hacerlo a pie, ¿por qué no usar un helicóptero?

—Porque eso sería costoso y sabes bien que la ZPD ya tiene de por sí un presupuesto apretado. —Ella señaló el cielo, donde varias figuras oscuras giraban alrededor de algo—. Además, torpe zorro, tengo buitres.

Caminamos por otros veinte minutos hasta que llegamos donde estaba el cuerpo. Los forenses ya habían llegado y acordonaban la zona con una especie de toldo blanco donde preparaban sus artefactos, mientras que al cuerpo lo tenían en una especie de carpa transparente. Pelusa se fue a saludar-barra-reportarse-barra-informar nuestra llegada y yo le eché un ojo al muerto.

Hice un mohín cuando lo vi: era el cuerpo de un animal que no logré identificar, su silueta era de un lobo o un cheeta, tal vez un chacal, pero no daba con la especie, porque su piel estaba tan quemada que el pelaje era inexistente y la piel estaba negra y achicharrada cual carbón; los miembros, con yagas y pústulas abiertas quemadas, se hallaban torcidos de forma antinatural, como si le hubieran fracturado los brazos y piernas para que no huyera antes de prenderle fuego.

Tal forma de matar a alguien me dejaba en claro que quien le hizo eso lo odiaba con intensidad, con la bilis misma, haciéndole sufrir de tal manera antes de matarlo. Aparté la mirada y caminé hasta el toldo, donde la sombra daba una frescura agradable.

—Buenas, ¿qué tienen? —pregunté.

Respondió uno de los forenses, en cuya bata su identificador ponía «Stokes».

—Macho de cuarenta y tres años, chacal, muerto por incineración. La identificación de la víctima dice que se llamaba Raphael Mines, trabajaba en la empresa de reubicación de familias _El Noveno Arcoíris_.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Identificación?

Stokes asintió.

—La billetera de la víctima estaba intacta a su lado, lo que sugiere que el asesino lo observó hasta que murió, luego dejó la cartera junto con esto. —Levantó una bolsita de evidencia con otra runa; saqué mi móvil y busque por la pestaña de incógnito el catálogo de runas—. Hemos revisado la billetera y la runa en busca de huellas dactilares —continuó mientras yo buscaba—. Negativo.

Encontré la runa. Su forma era como un símbolo de «menor qué» de matemática, así: ‹. Según el catálogo esa runa se llamaba _Kenaz_ , su significado era «pasión», «creatividad» e «inspiración» y se le atribuía al dios del fuego, Padre de las Mentiras, el Astuto: Loki.

Y simbólicamente parecía atribuírsele a Muspelheim, el Mundo de fuego.

En este capítulo del relato del asesino, me estaba contando que aquel animal fue alguien astuto y creativo, como Loki, haciéndole algo que le quemó en su vida. Que le lastimó mucho.

Le di unos toquecitos en el hombro a Judy y le hice una seña para que me siguiera, estando a unos cinco metros del toldo de los forenses, le relaté lo que veía con aquel asesinato. También le dije mis cavilaciones, sobre que las runas, debido al dios o significado que tenían, o ambas cosas, podían aludir a los Nueve Mundos de la mitología nórdica.

Su rostro sin cambios me dio a entender que ella ya había sopesado esa posibilidad. Rodé los ojos, Zanahorias era como esos genios locos que barajan tantas posibilidades en la mente sin elegir una, dudando de todas hasta que tiene que ser tan clara que la duda no es razonable. Casi no se parecía a la coneja confiada que me extorsionó.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a _El Noveno Arcoíris_ y hablar con algunos animales a ver si conocían a la víctima —comentó Judy.

—Tal vez... —Una idea se extendía como tentáculos nebulosos en mi cabeza—. ¿Pelusa, qué crees que pasaría con una loba de catorce años que perdió a su familia y ella es la única superviviente?

Los ojos de ella brillaron.

—Quedaría bajo el cuidado de Servicios Infantiles —sonrió—. Y si esta víctima pertenece a dicha empresa de reubicación familiar, quiere decir que allí fue a donde terminó parando, ¿no?

—Bingo. —Le guiñé un ojo.

Con renovadas energías, Pelusa fue con los forenses y, quince minutos más tarde, nos encaminábamos hacia Sabana Central, a la sede de la empresa.

El cambio de ambiente al pasar de Plaza Sahara a Sabana Central fue más que agradable; como zorro rojo que era, el calor no era lo mío, lo detestaba con todo mi ser. Prefería más bien un clima estable, normalito, ni muy frío pero ni muy caliente.

En la zona mercantil del distrito, donde abundaban empresas de todo tipo, cerca de una estación del ferrocarril de Zootopia, se alzaba el edificio que estábamos buscando: la empresa de reubicación de familias _El Noveno Arcoíris_. Un sobrio edificio de cinco pisos gris oscuro con un cartel en la piedra que rezaba «Reubicación de Familias, _El Nuevo Arcoíris_ ».

Dentro del edificio el suelo era de azulejos blancos moteados con puntitos negros, lo que le daba un aspecto de mármol al piso. Nos dirigimos hacia la secretaria del vestíbulo, una gacela, y le preguntamos si podíamos hablar con alguien de la empresa, el jefe, preferiblemente.

—El jefe está en una reunión importante con el alcalde Leonzález, oficiales —nos informó la secretaria—, pero si gustan cuando acaben, les diré que ustedes querían hablar con él.

—No, no se preocupe, por favor —añadió Judy, solícita. La mirada fugaz me dejó en claro que estaba pensando en que Leonzález, justo en ese momento, se encontrara allí era extraño. Demasiado—. ¿Sabe dónde queda la cafetería, señorita?

La gacela volvió su mirada hacia unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio, mientras señalaba un portal al fondo nuestro, del lado derecho.

Le dimos las gracias y caminamos hacia el sitio. El reloj digital marcaba las once de la mañana, por lo que no esperaba encontrar muchos animales en el lugar, sin embargo, al fondo del sitio, en una mesa metálica se hallaba un lince de pelaje negro, ataviado con un esmoquin, tecleando en una laptop que había sobre la silla.

—Dame cinco minutos, Zanahorias —le dije, caminando hacia el lince.

Tenía el presentimiento de que le sacaría algo. Bah, ¿a quién engaño?, la cosa es que debía sacarle algo para no tener que enfrentar a Bogo sin información, porque si lo hacía, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que me darían de baja por incapacidad por la muerte de Finnick.

Primero muerto antes que eso.

Ay, dioses, mala elección de palabras.

Me senté en la silla una vez llegué con el lince y le tendí mi tarjeta. Recuerdo cómo había incordiado a Pelusa para que sacara unas pequeñas tarjetas de identificación donde incluía nuestros números y correos electrónicos; claro está, tanto los teléfonos como los correos eran secundarios. El lince la tomó al levantar un poco la mirada de su portátil y sus ojos con pupilas verticales, de felino, la otearon.

—Buenos días, oficial Wilde —dijo, con voz gruesa y suave, como un locutor de radio—, ¿qué necesita? Por favor, sáltese la parte en que me miente para sacar información y vaya directo al punto, tengo el tiempo medido.

Vale, olvidemos la sutileza entonces.

—Señor...

—Dimligth —acotó él—. Peter Dimligth.

—Bien, señor Dimligth —continué—, estoy aquí por algo referente a su compañero: Raphael Mines.

—¿Otra queja?

Peter Dimligth ni se inmutó al decir aquello; por mi parte, yo arqueé una ceja, ¿así que el chacal tenía un historial en la empresa? Interesante. Coloqué un brazo encima de la mesita metálica y me afinqué, para ocultar que con el otro sacaba el teléfono y buscaba al chacal en la base de datos de la policía.

Para mi sorpresa, la búsqueda no arrojó nada. Nada de nada. No me cuadraba en lo absoluto.

—Disculpe, señor Dimligth, ¿pero de qué quejas está hablando?

El lince hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—No importará que le diga, después de todo «los muertos viajan deprisa».

—Querrá decir «las noticias».

—No. —Dimligth movió la cabeza en gesto negativo—. Los muertos. Ya pulula por ahí que El Chacal debe estar muerto. Podrá tener manchas en su expediente, manchas que por arte de magia se borraban o difuminaban, pero el viejo era adicto al trabajo, venía hasta enfermo. Que faltase tres días sólo puede significar que está muerto, ¿me equivoco?

Alzó la mirada, casi clavándomela, una mirada fría y con un gusto como saboreando la muerte del chacal. Entonces lo comprendí, él ansiaba el puesto de Raphael.

—¿Podría decirme sobre a qué tipo de quejas se refiere? —pregunté.

—Abusos a algunos jóvenes —respondió, bajando un poco el tono—. Dicen que si el joven o crío que trasladaba era muy rebelde, lo aplacaba dejando que le dieran una pequeña golpiza, o que aguantara hambre. Adopciones sin papeles. Incluso... —Se cortó, contrariado.

—¿Qué? —le apreté, tenía que decirme.

—Hay rumores que abusó de una adolescente; usted sabe, sexualmente. —Miro a ambos lados como si las paredes pudieran oír, y en mi experiencia, lo hacían—. Nadie sabe si es verdad o no, sólo el de arriba; el jefe.

Asentí, empezando a hacerme un perfil de la asesina, porque sospechaba fuertemente que se trataba de Helmi Holjem. Sólo que... no veía la historia al completo, faltaban piezas, e imagino que el orden de los asesinatos era al azar.

Es decir, mi primera suposición era que, en el orden de los homicidios con las runas, eran cronológicos: primero Algiz, protección, porque nadie la protegió en la casa hogar donde fue a parar; seguía Raído y así sucesivamente, pero... creo me equivocaba.

Y si lo estaba haciendo, si de verdad me equivocaba en el orden y todo era al azar, las cosas se pondrían complicadas, aún más.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro era en algo, el odio con el que estaba matando, si es que era ella de verdad, era enorme. Lo que calzaría con la muerte de Raphael bajo Kenaz. Ella era aquel rumor de la adolescente abusada sexualmente.

Me puse de pie, le agradecí al lince su colaboración y me encaminé hacia Zanahorias, quien estaba con la cara lívida, mirando su móvil. La llamé y le expliqué en voz baja, mientras salíamos, la historia que Raphael Mines, El Chacal, y de mis sospechas sobre que Helmi Holjem fuera la posible asesina.

—También lo estuve pensando —dijo a modo de respuesta cuando estábamos dentro de la patrulla. Zanahorias había adoptado esa costumbre un poco, digamos, perturbadora, como un depredador que esperase el momento propicio para atacar y matar a su objetivo con la menor pérdida de energía posible—. Estuve investigando a _El Noveno Arcoíris_ y me topé con esto.

Me tendió el móvil, lo tomé y Judy giró la llave de la patrulla, trayendo de entre los muertos al motor del auto, que rugió con potencia.

Miré lo que estaba en el buscador del celular y me quedé congelado de la impresión.

El dueño de _El Noveno Arcoíris_ era Leodoro Leonzález.


	12. XI - Nicudy 20

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Hum... oye, no sé; pero sólo le pongo parte de mi a los capítulos, a mi historias, y si eso toca fibras sensibles, pues es maravilloso xd Hum... ya veremos si tu teoría es cierta, tendrás que esperar, además, ya faltan muy pocos caps para terminar el fic, sólo hay qu esperar xD Wuat con el pobre Leonzáles xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, pues... sí, quién sabe :'v Oh, si a eso le pasara a mi Winnie... sólo diré que le enseñaré al diablo nuevos métodos de tortura :( Y de verdad me alegra mucho que te guste, mz. Eka lov ono :3. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Nicudy 2.0**

Apenas puse un pie en la jefatura, percibí la presión que había en el aire, como una bruma oscura y pesada que absorbiera el ánimo del lugar. Fue como chocar contra un muro invisible; los demás policías compañeros caminaban con la cabeza gacha y refunfuñando, e incluso Benjamín estaba con el ceño fruncido, algo que se veía extraño en su rostro.

—Bogo los está esperando —nos dijo, algo mosqueado.

—¿Sucedió algo, Ben? —preguntó Judy, con calma y delicadeza.

Ben se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Oh, claro que sí, Judy! Hace menos de quince minutos que llegaron los de Crímenes Mayores. Al Estado no le gustó que la ZPD tardara tanto en resolver y atrapar al asesino de Los Ritos Rúnicos y terminó por designar a dos investigadores de Crímenes Mayores.

Oh, dioses, ahora sí nos fuimos al carajo. Crímenes Mayores era una especie de división de la policía, podría decirse, pero conformada nada más por animales elegidos por el Estado, por el mismísimo gobernador, quien está por encima del alcalde Leonzález. Compuesta por animales que se destacaron en la Academia de policía, demostrando buen servicio en su, valga la redundancia, servicio; la unidad se enfocaba en delitos que eran demasiado para la policía, como amenazas terroristas, asesinos en masa, traficantes de algún tipo de drogas, etc.

Todo eso sonaba muy bonito, solemne, pero en realidad Crímenes Mayores era un ave de rapiña potenciada con cafeína, que no perdía oportunidad de arrebatar la presa a una ZPD que se hallaba de patas atada.

Pelusa salió disparada hacia la oficina de Bogo y yo la seguí trotando, que corriera tan rápido era un indicativo de que estaba enojada. Se detuvo en el acto frente a la puerta del despacho y tocó, cuando la alcancé, la voz gruesa y molesta de nuestro jefe nos indicó que pasáramos.

Lo hicimos. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y caminé a una de las dos sillas tamaño búfalo de la oficina, sin mirar a los de Crímenes Mayores, ayudé a subir a Pelusa y ella se sentó al lado mío. Entonces ella me dio un leve codazo, apremiándome con la mirada que viera a los dos animales de la División.

«Esto debe ser una broma», pensé, rodando los ojos, incordiado. En la gran silla había dos animales acomodados con un aire resuelto. El primero era un conejo gris como el humo de cigarro, ataviado con un esmoquin, de ojos azules como glaciares y motivos negros en el pelaje de las orejas y mejillas, así como las muñecas y patas. La segunda era una zorra, ataviada en un ajustado vestido negro con una chaqueta de traje que resaltaba el pelaje blanco, pero no un blanco inmaculado, sino de un tono más... como la crema; sus ojos también eran azules, aunque tenían ese halo de buscadora de posibles estafas que algunos zorros en el bajo mundo de la ciudad emanaban. Buscando pichones.

Más allá de los aspectos pulcros y pulidos de los dos animales, me parecía una especie de broma que fueran una zorra y un conejo, nuestras antítesis.

—Hopps, Wilde —habló Bogo, cortando la tensión que estaba formándose—, les presento a los inspectores Savage y Winter. Como tal vez ya sepan, y si no lo saben les informo, ambos pertenecen a la escuadra de Crímenes Mayores y están aquí para ayudarlos en su investigación.

—Disculpe, jefe Bogo —intervino la zorra, Winter—, pero nosotros no ayudamos en la investigación, sino que tomamos el mando.

—¿Disculpa? —saltó Judy—. Esta es nuestra investigación, no pueden tomarla.

—Podemos y lo haremos, Hopps. Haremos un trabajo mucho mejor que ustedes.

—Skye, por favor —intervino el conejo, Savage—, conoces nuestras órdenes. No tenemos información alguna más allá de las runas que figuran en los expedientes de los homicidios. Tenemos que trabajar en conjunto con la ZPD. —Me miró y luego a Judy—. Pido disculpas, oficiales, pero Skye no es muy dada a trabajar en equipo.

Skye lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Trabajo contigo, lo que ya es mucho.

Savage parpadeó dos veces, acto que se veía desde lejos era para mantenerse calmo. Estiró la pata, tendiéndola hacia nosotros.

—Jack Savage, oficial Wilde, oficial Hopps, espero que podamos detener estos crímenes lo más rápido posible.

Le apreté la pata y luego fui a por la de Skye Winter, quien me la estrechó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. «Lo que faltaba, tiene un temperamento como el de Zanahorias», pensé. Lo sabía con aquel gesto, y sabía que de ahora en adelante la investigación se volvería una carrera entre ambas para ver quién derrotaba a la otra.

Cuando Judy estrechó la pata de Skye, ambas se vieron a los ojos y duraron un rato así, midiendo la fuerza de la otra. Le lancé una mirada a Savage, tratando de preguntarle cómo podía sobrellevar algo así, a lo que él se encogió de hombros, frunciendo un poco los labios de impotencia. Conocía aquella respuesta. No se podía sobrellevar algo así, sólo podías dejarte llevar y rogar no terminar inmiscuido en una locura.

Algo así como yo con Zanahorias.

—Espero los cuatro se lleven bien y logren atrapar al asesino antes de que siga con lo suyo —comentó Bogo, haciéndonos a los cuatro voltear a verlo. Vaya, la presencia de Skye y Pelusa era tal que podían opacar a Bogo. Esto se pondrá feo—. Hopps, Wilde, pongan al corriente al inspector Savage y a la inspectora Winter. Pueden retirarse.

Asentí y me bajé de la silla, tendiéndole la pata a Judy para que bajara, pero ella me ignoró y bajó de un salto, caminando como un dragón a punto de lanzar una llamarada.

—Vamos a la sala cinco —dijo, saliendo casi volando de la oficina.

«Odín, dame paciencia, que la necesitaré.»

Cuando todos nos encontrábamos en la sala, cada uno sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa ovoide, pusimos al día a los dos inspectores.

Les contamos que el asesino ya llevaba cuatro muertos consumados, si contábamos a los cuatro lobos como uno solo, debido al contexto de las escenas del crimen. Víctimas como tal había ocho, en la cual incluí a Finnick, mi hermano de andadas. Ante ello, los dos inspectores me dieron el pésame y perdieron aquella carcaza burocrática, dejando ver el lado animal que tenían. Sumado a eso, añadí que había un quinto asesinato a la lista, la de una cuidadora de una casa hogar hacía nueve años.

—Está —continuó Judy—, como bien saben, también el tema de las runas.

—Sí —asintió Savage—, las analizamos en nuestra división, sabemos sus nombres, sus significados y a los dioses que, algunas de ellas, aluden. Sin embargo, el contexto de las mismas en las escenas no lo tenemos claro.

—Simple, inspector Savage —respondió mi novia—, sólo busque el significado de éstas dentro de las escenas. Está oculto a simple vista.

—Cronológicamente sería —mencionó Skye, moviendo un lapicero como si fuera una batuta—: protección, viaje, regalo, vacío y fuego, ¿cierto? —Pelusa asintió. Se sentía la tensión caldeándose entre ellas, pero estaban más relajadas la una con la otra—. Etapas en la vida del asesino, tal vez, o puede que sean momentos clave en su psiquis emocional.

—O puede que no —mencioné—, puede que también esté haciendo todo al azar, que mate a los animales conforme los encuentra. Digamos que era más sencillo ubicar a una cuidadora que a cuatro matones quienes se especializaban en pasar desapercibidos.

—Eso nos pondría en una situación delicada, Wilde —dijo ella—, porque sin saber quiénes son los siguientes objetivos, no podemos adelantarnos y detenerlo.

—Pero, Skye —apuntó Savage—, estamos hablando de un asesino que tiene consciencia forense, porque no tenemos muestras de ADN más que la que el oficial Wilde recolectó y que tardarán en entregar sus resultados. Y por la transcripción de los informes de los dos oficiales, el asesino encubre bien su especie. Sumado a que es tan metódico en sus homicidios que será casi imposible que nos adelantemos para atraparlo.

Yo no respondí a ello, porque no quería capturar a Helmi, en caso de que ella fuera la asesina; quería matarla para vengar a Finnick.

—También está el hecho, Savage, Winter, del punto mitológico de todo esto. —Miré a Pelusa pero ella me hizo un gesto para que siguiera—. Creo yo que cada uno de los homicidios está influenciado por uno de los Mundos.

Ahora que se lo comentaba a animales externos, notaba el peso de aquella aseveración. Con Pelusa podía decir cualquier cosa que pensara sin temor a decir alguna estupidez, porque ella no me juzgaba, sólo escuchaba.

—El primero, Algiz, la runa de Heimdall, el guardián del puente arcoíris, el Bifrost, entre Midgard y Asgard. El primer Mundo: Midgard. El segundo homicidio tenía a Raido, la runa del viaje, la transición, y el único Mundo que se me ocurre es Alfheim, el Mundo de los elfos de la luz. Con el tercer homicidio, Gebo, el regalo, alude a Freya y la historia del nacimiento de la raza Svartalf, elfos o enanos oscuros: Nidavellir. El cuarto, Perthro, el vacío, alude al vacío de Helheim, el Mundo de los muertos deshonrosos o los que no murieron en batalla. El último homicidio, Kenaz, el fuego, no debo de explicar a qué mundo alude, ¿o sí?

—Muspelheim —concluyó Judy—. Por ende, quedan cuatro Mundos. El de hielo, Niflheim; el de los dioses Vanir, dioses de la fertilidad, Vanaheim; el de los gigantes, Jotunheim; y el de los dioses Aesir, dioses de la batalla, Asgard. Lo que quiere decir que quedan cuatro asesinatos pendientes, en el peor de los casos.

»Y ahora que salen los Mundos a colación, me enfocaré en la última víctima. Raphael Mines, un chacal, muerto al ser incendiado vivo no sin antes haberle fracturado las extremidades para imposibilitarle la huida. En su cuerpo se halló la runa Kenaz, que significa «fuego» y se asocia al dios del fuego, Padre del Engaño, El Astuto, Loki. ¿Qué les dice eso, inspectores?

—Fuego, mentiras... —murmuró Skye—. Tal vez que la víctima engañó a nuestro asesino y lo lastimó a base de mentiras; algo tan fuerte que lo marcó a fuego.

Judy y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, había perdido su molestia con los inspectores de Crímenes Mayores y me lanzó una de sus expresiones de genuina sorpresa: cejas arqueadas y sonrisa invertida, pero no con ánimo molesto, sino más bien alegre. Yo entendía lo que quería decir: «Ella es buena».

—Por ende —seguí ahora—, fuimos al lugar de trabajo de la víctima: la empresa de reubicación de familias El Noveno Arcoíris. Resultó que no pudimos hablar con el jefe de la compañía, pero obtuvimos información de uno de los trabajadores, como que Raphael era un gestor infantil severo y que contaba con una lista de quejas que, por casualidad del destino, no aparecían en su expediente.

—¿Y cuáles eran dichas quejas, oficiales? —quiso saber Savage.

—Pequeñas palizas a los jóvenes que eran muy rebeldes y hacerlos pasar hambre —contestó Pelusa—, pero la más preocupante es el rumor de que abusó sexualmente de una adolescente. Sin embargo, como ya se dijo, nada de eso aparece en su expediente.

—Corrupción por parte del dueño, ¿eh?

—Así parece, pero lo preocupante no es que aquellas quejas no aparecieran en su expediente permanente de la empresa, ni hubiera reporte criminal, sino que el dueño de dicha empresa, y quien por tanto se encarga de anotar o hacer de la vista gorda en cuanto a las quejas, es Leodoro Leonzález, el alcalde.

Fue como si cayera un yunque en la sala, porque tanto Jack como Skye se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, asimilando la información.

—Además —agregué—, al investigar a Natalie Jane, quien era déspota y prejuiciosa por el asunto de clases sociales y especies, dimos con que tuvo tres hijos, de los cuales dos la odiaban. Uno de ellos fue una víctima, Jork Jane, quien fue desacreditado y desheredado por su madre por no haber elegido una loba de su clase, sino una leona; él creía que su madre estuvo tras la muerte de su pareja felina. La hija, Aleh Jane, también la odia, pero no hemos podido obtener una orden para catear su casa, ni tenemos causa probable para arrestarla e interrogarla aquí. El tercer hijo, Patrick Jane, es el único beneficiario del seguro de vida de la madre.

Vi que Skye tensaba su cuerpo, lo que me hizo preguntarme si ella tenía familia así de controladora y extremista.

—Lo que nos lleva —continuó Judy— a la hermana de Natalie. Janet Jane, hermana menor de la loba, tenía una familia con su esposo, Harald Holjem, lobo sueco con melanismo, un hijo de quince años, Tyr Holjem, y una hija de catorce años, Helmi Holjem.

»De esta forma tenemos varios sospechosos: Aleh Jane, Patrick Jane y Helmi Holjem, sumado que Leonzález es un animal de mucho interés, con dos coincidencias en el caso, ya que conocía a Natalie y a Raphael.

Jack Savage se llevó una pata a la barbilla, con el ceño fruncido y esas rayas, su expresión de concentración se veía muy aprensiva.

—¿Se han dado cuenta de algo?

Los demás nos quedamos atentos.

—¿De qué, Jackye? —preguntó Skye.

«Ah, caray, ¿qué tenemos aquí?»

—El nombre —dijo—: Aleh. Es un anagrama para Hela...

—La diosa de la muerte, soberana de Helheim. —Skye abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Oh, carajo!

—¿Un anagrama? —pregunté, sorprendido.

—Nunca los subestimes, Wilde —me advirtió el conejo—, llegará el día en que los necesitarás.

—Dejando eso de lado, muchachos —habló Pelusa—, centrémonos. Este hallazgo ha sido esclarecedor, pero debemos mantenernos neutrales. Hagamos esto: Savage, Skye, por favor investiguen a Leonzález, Patrick y Aleh, ¿les parece? Con sus recursos tendrán más sencilla la situación. Nick y yo seguiremos la línea de investigación que nos lleva a Helmi Holjem.

—Muy bien —asintió Savage, poniéndose él y Skye de pie—. Tenemos sus números de teléfono, en caso de encontrar algo, les avisaremos.

Dicho eso, ambos salieron de la oficina y nos dejaron solos.

Judy me acarició el dorso de la pata con dedos cariñosos, yo le tomé la pata y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

La necesitaba cerca para lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Mientras menos hable del funeral de Finnick será mejor para mi salud emocional, colega. Eso sí no puedo contártelo, fui muy duro para mí.

Lo que sí te diré fue que todo transcurrió rápido, el papeleo y el entierro los logré coordinar el mismo día, sepultándolo en el cementerio principal de Zootopia, uno que, casual o irónicamente, se llamaba Valhalla.

Algo de interés fue que cuando le pedí un momento a Pelusa para despedirme a solas, al rato ella volvió agitada y me arrastró hacia una sección del cementerio muy alejada, cerca de un bosquecillo dentro de la propiedad.

Me señaló tres tumbas contiguas, cuyos nombres dejaban claro que se trataban de Janet, Harald y Tyr Holjem. Sin embargo, ese no era el punto interesante, algo que ya de por sí eran las tumbas, sino que en sus lápidas, debajo de los obituarios, tallada en la piedra estaba una runa.

—¿Qué diablos? —pregunté con la voz ronca por la despedida.

La runa era como una letra «F» mayúscula, sólo que en lugar de las dos líneas horizontales fueran de esa forma, estaban desviadas en diagonal hacia arriba.

—Es la runa de Frey, Nick —me dijo Judy—, el dios Vanir del verano, la fertilidad y la paz. _Fehu_ ; simboliza la salud, la abundancia y la positividad.

—Pues esto sí que es positivo, Pelusa. Sabemos que vamos bien encaminados, pero ¿cómo encontramos a una loba que parece haber sido devorada por la tierra?

Saqué mi teléfono y busqué un número en específico.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber.

Le guiñé un ojo.

—Ya verás. —El número cayó al cuarto tono—. Hola, Munin, necesito un favor.

—¿Otro? —rió ella—, pero si aún no me has pagado el anterior. Sabes que esto significará que el favor, si me resulta difícil, hará que te cobre un gran favor sumándolo al anterior, ¿verdad, cielo?

—Sí, sí, lo sé —suspiré, no me importaba mucho el pago de los favores, siempre y cuando lograra encontrar a Helmi.

—Dime, pues, ¿para qué soy buena?

—Necesito que localices a un animal: loba desaparecida desde los catorce años cuando sus padres murieron en un tiroteo en un centro comercial. Helmi Holjem. Hija de Janet Jane y Harald Holjem, y si te sirve de ayuda, Tyr Holjem es su hermano mayor.

Hubo un momento de silencio una luego una carcajada.

—Pónmela más difícil, Nicholas. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

—Para ayer.

—Bien, dame quince minutos. Yo te llamo; salúdame a Judith, besos.

Y colgó.


	13. XII - Fenrir y Freya

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oie, pues no sé, ¿tú crees que ellos sean más que amigos o no? Yo sólo sé que nada sé :v LJmlkdjaljdlasjdlasjdasd, sí, yo me había dado cuenta de que la usaste, pero no dedujiste el anagrama, y pues, ya se te explotará el cerebro cuando te enterees de todo xD Que será, en el cap siguiente. Con respecto a lo de Nick, pues... oye, le mataron a Finnick, ojo por ojo, loba por zorro (? Hum... ¿crees que es trampa? ¿No puedes pensar que tu amable escritor no puede estar ofreciendo la respuesta correcta de una vez?... Jajaja, bueno, ya se verá :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, son la antítesis, pero yo romperé los cliché del fandom donde los personajes son, de una forma o de otra, enemigos; quí se llevarán bien, espero. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Fenrir y Freya**

BunnyBurrows.

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco días, Judy y yo nos encaminábamos a BunnyBurrows.

En realidad, cuando Munin me llamó de nuevo para informarme lo que había encontrado, no habían pasado quince minutos, sino a duras penas tres. Me contó que había hallado a una Helmi Holjem, la cuál aparecía registrada en una colegiatura del pueblo conejudo; que en su dirección de residencia aparecía una casa humilde a nombre de Freya Wolf, una loba que, casualmente, también era huérfana, pero que logró emanciparse.

—Esto es más complicado, tesoro, de repente toda la información sobre ambas lobas se pierde. Es algo... peculiar —me había dicho Munin—. Parece que... Yo te llamo.

Por lo que, con esa información, nos fijamos como objetivos la casa donde ambas chicas vivían y la escuela en la que pudiéramos, tal vez, hallar algo. El sol empezaba a brillar con menos fuerza, indicando que la tarde empezaba a acercarse a su final; aquella luz dorada oscura dejaba en claro que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, perdiendo la lucha contra las sombras de los distritos por donde pasaba el ferrocarril.

Llegamos a BunnyBurrows a las cinco de la tarde, y sabiéndome arrinconado porque si íbamos a la casa donde Helmi vivió, podríamos pasar detalles por alto debido a la oscuridad (yo no, obvio, tengo mi visión nocturna), y sin poder preguntar en la escuela donde estudiaron debido a que ya estaría cerrada, tuve que tomarle la palabra a Pelusa de quedarme en la granja Hopps a pasar la noche.

Así, pues, cuando estábamos en la puerta de la granja y Bonnie nos recibió, ésta abrazó a su hija, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, y seguido hizo lo mismo conmigo, aunque fue un poco incómodo porque como no lo capté a la primera, mi suegra se quedó unos segundos con los brazos abiertos.

Dioses, ya no me sentía raro al verlos a ellos, Bonnie y Stu, como suegros. Incluso me reconfortaba la idea.

—Bienvenidos —nos dijo—. Pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí que se _'entra_ el sereno. Judy, corazón, papá ha venido a visitarnos, preguntó por ti y quiere saber si no has matado al pobre zorro que tienes de novio.

Arqueé una ceja, Pelusa nunca me había hablado que tenía un abuelo vivo, lo que me puso a sacar cuentas; ella tenía veinticinco y su madre aparentaba unos cuarenta y tantos años, cincuenta máximo, lo que me dejaba un margen de que el abuelo de Zanahorias tuviera más de setenta años, ochenta máximo y, en caso exagerado, noventa.

Judy sonrió, escondiendo un poco la vergüenza que le ocasionaba el comentario, pero no dijo nada. Dentro de la casa apareció Stu, quien salió al grito de Bonnie, saludó a su hija con un abrazo y a mí con una estrechada de pata algo más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—Hola, _Juddy-duddy_.

—Hola, _pá_.

—Nick.

—Hola, señor Hopps —saludé, inclinando la cabeza—. Disculpen que nos apareciéramos así de improvisto.

—¡Oh, no se preocupen por ello! —comentó Bonnie—. Siempre está bien que venga Judy, y tú, claro.

Sonreí, comprendía que querían ver a su hija, ¿qué padre no querría?, pero notaba en su voz que se estaban acostumbrando a mi presencia allí y a la relación que tenía con Pelusa. Ambos conejos podrían no tener prejuicios marcados como la mayoría de los del pueblo, pero entraba en juego el instinto animal, que les decía que estar cerca un zorro significaba peligro.

Al llegar a la gran sala de la casona me encontré con un conejo que a primeras pensé era un entrenador militar: de porte firme y cara dura surcada de pequeñas arrugas que se veían por sobre el pelaje, sumado a esto un pelaje más cano que grisáceo, le daba un aspecto de indoblegable.

—¡Abuelo! —saludó Pelusa, yendo a darle un gran abrazo.

El viejo conejo se lo correspondió y añadió unas palmaditas en la espalda. Me miró con unos ojos tan firmes que parecía me disparan cartuchos de escopeta.

—Así que tú eres el zorro que mi hija decía —dijo, no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba con la sapiencia que daba la edad.

Me acerqué a él y le estreché la pata, en un intento de saludo, pero él me la apretó tan fuerte que escuché los nudillos crujirme. ¿Qué demonios con ese abuelo?

—Abuelo, Nick —presentó Judy—; Nick, el abuelo.

—Buenas, señor —dije.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, asintiendo, como calibrándome, y supongo que me aceptó, porque me soltó la pata y no agarró un cañón para matarme. Lo consideraba un éxito.

Bonnie nos apuró para ir a cenar. Ya en el comedor, Stu preguntó sobre qué nos llevó de nuevo al pueblo, a lo que Judy intentó darle una mentira blanca, pero el abuelo gruñó por lo bajo un «Déjate de tonterías y dilo», a lo que Pelusa no pudo negarse. Bonnie se asustó y Stu puso una expresión de incomodidad cuando Zanahorias relató que estábamos en el pueblo siguiéndole la pista al asesino en serie del caso que teníamos.

—¿Creen que esté aquí? —preguntó Bonnie, como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando ocultar un temorcillo, pero sus gestos de patas dejaban en claro que lo temía.

—No, _má_. —Pelusa negó con la cabeza—. No es que esté aquí, sino que estamos investigando el pasado de una de las víctimas que aparecieron, lo cual nos ha llevado, además de a otros sitios y animales, hasta aquí.

—No deberíamos contarles esto —añadí—, pero podemos confiar en ustedes. Además, puede que sepan algo. ¿Es común que vivan lobos en Burrows?

—Común, como quien dice —respondió Bonnie—, no, pero sí hay uno que otro en el pueblo.

—¿Buscan lobos? —quiso saber Stu.

Asentí.

—Nuestra sospechosa parece haber vivido en BunnyBurrows desde los catorce o quince años, luego de escapar de una casa hogar, donde creemos que conoció a su compañera. Según nuestro rastreo, ambas se quedaron a vivir en BunnyBurrows y…

—Pregúntenle a Eloísa —añadió el abuelo con un gruñido.

—Eloísa —tradujo Bonnie—, es la directora de la única institución educativa del pueblo, que es tanto inicial, primaria, así como también secundaria. Si ellas estudiaron aquí, es seguro de que pasaron por el colegio de Eloísa.

—Podríamos iniciar allí —convine, mirando a Judy, quien asintió suavemente.

Cuando iba a agregar algo más, mi celular empezó a vibrar; me levanté, pedí disculpas y salí a la sala de la casona, en busca de algo más de privacidad. Aunque siendo sinceros, eran conejos, me escucharían de todas formas. Vi el número, era desconocido, pero contesté igual.

Era Jack Savage.

—Wilde —dijo, con voz apremiante—, lamento llamar tan tarde, pero es importante.

—Tú dirás, inspector.

—Skye y yo estuvimos investigando a las víctimas y a Leonzález, y encontramos algo interesante y extraño. Verá, oficial, como bien saben usted y Hopps, el alcalde es el dueño de la empresa de reubicación familiar _El Noveno Arcoíris_ , donde la última víctima trabajaba. Hasta ahí nada nuevo. Bien, pues me puse a buscar en varias bases de datos, tanto de policía como en algunas otras empresas del mismo estilo, me topé con nada. Realmente, nada. No hay ninguna queja sobre Raphael Mines en la policía, lo que me hizo pensar que hay gato encerrado en todo eso.

—Ya veo —dije.

—Sí, y con Skye haciendo suficiente presión en lugares específicos… —«Dioses, qué mal sonaba aquello.»— pudimos dar con que en una estación de policía en Plaza Sahara, había un cargo, cosa menor, contra Raphael, haciendo énfasis en la empresa.

—¿Enserio? —quise saber, con emoción naciente—. ¿Quién la puso?

—Eso es lo sorprendente, Wilde; la colocó uno de los hijos de Natalie Jane: Patrick.

«¿El que está de viaje?»

—Según el reporte, el oficial que tomó el caso iba a procesar a Raphael, pero la estación recibió órdenes de desestimar el caso por no tener pruebas más fehacientes —explicó el inspector Savage—. Fue complicado obtener el reporte exacto, pero tu amiga, Nirr Wolffe, de Informes, nos facilitó una copia al duplicar la base de datos privada de cada estación. Fue un poco… gris, aquella acción, pero puedo, podemos, pasarla por alto.

—¿Y qué dice?

Zanahorias apareció en el umbral que separaba el comedor de la sala, con expresión curiosa. Yo le hice unas señas para explicarle que la llamada era importante; ella se acercó.

—«Se recibió una llamada con un prefijo que indicaba el sector acaudalado de la ciudad —leyó—, quien el locutor, un joven que se identificó como Patrick Jane, acusó que su prima, sin identificar, había sido llevada a su residencia por un animal, se presume es de Servicios Infantiles, con sutiles marcas de golpes y un labio roto. Se le instó al joven a traer a la víctima en cuestión a la estación, pero se rehusó, alegando que su madre le dijo al animal de Servicios Infantiles que se la llevara». Y eso —agregó— es todo lo que pone.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré con fuerza, concentrándome e intentando no perder aquella pista: así que Helmi intentó escapar de Raphael cuando éste la llevó a la empresa de Leonzález para que la llevaran, después, al orfanato, en este caso, la casa hogar cuya cuidadora apareció muerta por su pata.

Le hice un gesto a Pelusa para que se acercara y le susurré todo lo más bajo posible para que sus padres no nos escucharan, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que nuestra línea de investigación era la más fuerte.

Si tan sólo supiéramos dónde está Helmi Holjem, la cazaría sin dudarlo un minuto.

—Te pondré en altavoz, Savage —dije, y lo hice, pero le bajé el volumen para que no sonara tan fuerte—. Ya estás, ¿algo más?

—Sí, encontramos a la hija de Natalie, pero no fue como esperábamos.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Judy.

—Está muerta. —Claro y conciso—. Su cuerpo apareció sin vida en Tundratown, desnuda y atada de patas en una de las regiones más heladas del distrito. Como pueden imaginar, Hopps, Wilde, Aleh Jane murió de hipotermia.

—¿Alguna runa en su cercanía? —pregunté, sabía que era ilógico que ella fuera, se desnudara y se dejara morir por hipotermia por su propia pata. Además, Aleh, por lo que Pelusa me contó, no calzaba con el perfil de un suicida.

—Sí, la runa _Isa_ —informó Savage—. Skye la analizó y la identificamos. Simboliza el «hielo», el «retraso» y el «autocontrol», y se le atribuye a Verdandi, la Norna del Presente. ¿Que dice eso?

—¿No lo han descifrado? —se sorprendió Judy.

—Te sorprenderá saber, Hopps, que mi fuerte no es la victimología, algo que Skye sí domina. —Hubo una pausa y una voz al fondo.

— _Eu_ , aquí Winter —dijo Skye—, en cuanto a lo que el contexto de la escena puede significar es que Aleh fue fría con ella, se controló cuando no debía. Al parecer el asesino es una víctima también. ¿Venganza como móvil?

—Es el móvil más fuerte —coincidí—. Este homicidio nos da el sexto mundo, Niflheim, el de hielo, lo que nos deja tres homicidios pendientes. Tres que debemos detener.

—¿Cómo va su línea de investigación? —preguntó el conejo.

—Bien —mentí—, mañana seguiremos con ello. Son las ocho de la noche, así que no creo encontremos nadie en BunnyBurrows. Savage, Winter, ¿pueden hacer algo por nosotros?

—Canta —habló Winter.

—Quisiera que investigaran más a fondo al alcalde —pedí, sintiendo que algo faltaba con respecto al león—, hay algo que se nos está escapando; quiero decir, si la empresa de Leonzález tenía a la sobrina de Natalie, y el informe del policía que atendió el reporte de Patrick lo confirma, quiere decir, por fuerza, que Leonzález tuvo que permitir el traslado a la casa y luego a la casa hogar de donde se escapó. —«Y donde tal vez conoció a Freya»—. Leonzález tiene la cola metida en esto, muchachos, y debemos saber hasta cuán profundo está.

—Dalo por hecho.

—Por cierto, Wilde —agregó Savage—, hemos acelerado el proceso de la prueba de ADN, llega el viernes.

«Perfecto, en tres día es probable que todo esto acabe.»

—Gracias, chicos, y por favor dejen de tratarme de usted, que me hacen sentir viejo. —Sonreí.

Silencio.

—Bien, Nick... —empezó Skye.

—Nos vemos —terminó Savage.

Y colgaron. Suspiré y busqué los ojos de Zanahorias, era la primera vez que me daba cuenta, pero con la luz de la luna que se colaba por los vidrios de las ventanas de la casona, ella se veía tan... perfecta. Es difícil describirlo, pero imagínate que ves a una diosa, la de tu elección, Afrodita, Artemisa, Freya, Isis, la que tú quieras, o imagina que tienes a una bella actriz, algo como Scarlet Roarson, y que la luz de la luna le da un aspecto efímero, intangible y bello. Bueno, así es como se veía Pelusa, con aquel pelaje brillando de plateado blancuzco.

Iba a decir algo, pero me contuve porque Judy giró las orejas hacia el comedor y cuando me giré a ver, el abuelo estaba de pie, las patas en la espalda, mirándonos con ojos firmes y penetrantes.

—Raposos —dijo—, vuelvan; la comida se enfría.

Asentí.

—Con lo suyo —añadió el abuelo—, lo reafirmo: deben visitar a Eloísa, aunque echen un ojo al cementerio, uno nunca sabe si la pobre ha muerto. —Lo último lo dijo como un chiste, pero sus ojos dejaban en claro que lo decía un poco en serio.

Eso, o me estaba volviendo paranóico.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aligerar el lío mental que traía encima mientras caminaba con Pelusa hacia mi cena.

Luego de desayunar, Pelusa y yo salimos rumbo al pueblo en la camioneta donde me llevó una vez nos reconciliamos bajo aquel puente, con el objetivo fijado en la escuela del poblado.

Duramos aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar a destino, nos bajamos y oteamos el lugar. El sol brillaba con una alegría extraña, como pronosticándome un buen día, algo que de verdad esperaba; las nubes en el cielo parecían de espuma y me hicieron recordar al cartel de Fenrir que había visto en Plaza Sahara. Se me hizo extraño rememorar a Fenrir, pero no le presté atención, después de todo, la mente divagaba a veces.

El colegio ocupaba una calle completa, con un espacio de casi cien metros cuadrados, donde había cinco edificios de distintos tamaños., todos con cinco pisos de alto y orientados de tal forma que parecían rodear una cancha de atletismo, otra de voleibol, otra de baloncesto y otra de fútbol. Se hallaba cercado por muros de tres metros de alto por tres lados, pero la cuarta pared, donde estaba el portón de ingreso, se alzaban gruesas barras de metal para poder ver hacia adentro y viceversa.

Aquello me pareció deprimente, parecía una prisión.

Unos cuantos ojos curiosos de pequeños y jóvenes que iban al sitio nos miraron con aprensión, capté de soslayo algunos que escondían dinero, cartas e incluso algo que parecía sospechosamente hierba, pero como los conejos comían vegetales, no pude identificarlo bien.

—Los edificios van en orden creciente de derecha a izquierda —dijo Judy cuando estábamos dentro, caminando hacia el quinto edificio de la izquierda—. En ese orden están inicial, preescolar, primaria y secundaria; el último es el ejecutivo: dirección, inscripción, esas cosas.

—Ya —asentí—. ¿Y no se hacen un lío por tanto conejo?

—Si te dijera que no sería mentira. —Se encogió de hombros—. Por eso son cinco pisos.

Volví a asentir mientras Pelusa me guiaba por aquella marea de conejos de distintas edades; unos se nos quedaban viendo, más a ella que a mí, mientras que otros me apuntaban con el dedo, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Y los entendía, porque vamos, semejante espécimen como yo no se ve en cualquier lugar.

Pasamos por el patio y la cancha de atletismo, donde ya unos cuantos conejos daban carreras de un lugar a otro. Ingresamos al quinto edificio y Judy preguntó por Eloísa, la directora de la institución, y la secretaria que nos recibió nos guió hasta el elevador e indicó que la encontraríamos en el último piso. Se había mostrado muy amable con Pelusa, aunque conmigo fue caso aparte, su reticencia a mirarme o tratarme era notoria.

Fuimos hasta la puerta del ascensor y entramos; el modelo del edificio era tan antiguo que en lugar de ser una puerta doble era una simple puerta que se desplazaba lateralmente. Por suerte había un espejo dentro del cubo de metal, que me sirvió para arreglarme un poco la ropa arrugada e intentar peinar mi pelaje revoltoso, consiguiéndolo a duras penas, me di cuenta de que el reflejo que me devolvía la mirada tenía una vista más… tranquila.

El elevador se detuvo y la puerta se desplazó, dejándonos en un piso con unos ventanales que iluminaban un pasillo estrecho repleto de puertas de oficina; al final del mismo estaba una con un rótulo que ponía «Directora». Fuimos, toqué y un suave «Pasen» sonó tras la puerta.

Al pasar, nos recibió una coneja mayor con un vestido floreado, pero cuando digo mayor es mayor de verdad, era parecida al abuelo, pero un poquitito más joven. «¿Es que todos los conejos de aquí le hacen la competencia a Matusalem?» Su sonrisa era severa y amable a tiempos iguales, lo que parecía romper el orden natural de las cosas, porque esas emociones no cuadraban juntas.

—Buenos días, oficiales —nos saludó, escaneándonos con la mirada; aquella coneja me recordaba a la actriz que hizo de Minerva MawGonagall—, mi asistente me avisó que querían verme, ¿se puede saber qué necesitan?

El estudio era un cuarto de cuatro metros cuadrados, sobrio, gris, con tres estanterías hasta el techo en tres de las paredes, donde había libros de metodología estudiantil, docencia, registros y algo que me llamó la atención: mitología, distintos libros, gruesos y delgados, viejos y nuevos, de varias mitologías.

Nos sentamos en las sillas delante de su escritorio; advertí que no parecía molesta o intimidada con mi presencia, pero bueno, controlando hordas de jóvenes y críos, ¿qué tan intimidada se iba a sentir conmigo?

—Buenos días, directora Eloísa —contestó Judy—, queríamos hablar con usted en lo referente a dos estudiantes.

—¿Tu eres la nieta del viejo, cierto? —inquirió la directora.

—Sí, ¿se conocen? —Ella ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Sin embargo, la expresión avinagrada de la directora me dejó en claro que los dos conejos mayores no estaban en buenos términos.

—Como decía mi compañera —intervine—, directora, queríamos saber sobre dos estudiantes que, puede que sí puede que no, tuvo en su institución hace varios años. Aproximadamente hace trece años o menos.

—Nombres, apellidos y especies —exigió.

—Helmi Holjem y Freya Wolf, ambas lobas.

La directora cerró los ojos e hizo pinza en su entrecejo, apartando sus gafas de media luna con suavidad.

—Las recuerdo —masculló.

—¿Podría hablarnos de ellas? —pedí—. Estamos en una investigación, y la misma nos ha traído hasta aquí.

La coneja se puso de pie y caminó hacia uno de sus estantes, el que contenía los registros, se quedó mirándolos un rato como si intentara extraer los recuerdos de ellas dos de sus páginas. Después de observar los registros, movió una escalera que estaba unida a las estanterías, de esas que tienen ruedas, a su derecha, hacia la estantería donde estaban los de mitología, pasó distraídamente un dedo por varios tomos hasta que dio con uno, subió los escalones y lo sacó tirando de un extremo.

Se volvió hacia nosotros, colocó el libro con delicadeza en el escritorio y se sentó en su silla de nuevo. Se recargó contra el espaldar, se acomodó los lentes y pasó con una cautela sobrenatural la almohadilla de uno de sus dedos por la cubierta del libro.

—Helmi era una loba callada —comenzó a decir Eloísa, con voz tranquila, de docente en una clase—, tranquila, que no buscaba problemas y que no los causaba, asimismo tampoco confiaba en nadie, paranóica; sólo en Freya, con ella, Helmi cambiaba y sonreía con ganas. Físicamente era de pelaje marrón claro, muy claro, como un café con leche muy diluído, delgada, menuda, podríamos decir, pero al cumplir los dieciséis se desarrolló, le salió busto, su figura se volvió curvilínea, se hizo atractiva. Sin embargo, tenía unas rayas negras en todo el cuerpo, parecía una tigresa, pero en cuerpo de lobo, motivos negros que eran como tentáculos que se enroscaban.

»Freya era distinta, fuerte y confiada, decidida, era la dominante de las dos, eso podía apreciarse a simple vista, siempre con una sonrisa alegre; para cualquier cosa le posaba el brazo en el hombro a Helmi con cierta dificultad. Mejores amigas como nadie que he conocido. Un poco más baja que Helmi, aunque su pelaje era del mismo tono marron claro que ella.

—¿Podría describirnos su estadía aquí, por favor? —pedí, miré de soslayo a Pelusa, quien estaba tan absorta como yo.

La directora abrió con lentitud el libro y empezó a pasar las páginas amarillas.

—Helmi sufría acoso y burlas de sus compañeros por sus motivos negros en el pelaje, cualquiera diría que siendo una loba, no se dejaría intimidar, pero ella era muy... dócil, pasiva, débil, en sus ojos había una opacidad de dolor, los viejos vemos eso. Freya era lo opuesto en todo sentido, la protegía como... —Suspiró–. Como usted protegería a su coneja, oficial.

Me puse rígido.

—Tranquilos, oficiales. —Siguió pasando páginas; una por una—. Una vez ambas fueron castigadas porque Helmi atacó a un chico, una cabra, que la golpeó, lo rasguñó y mordió en una pata. El chico terminó en el hospital y Freya resultó herida, pero no se dejó atender, sólo se quedó con Helmi después de que ésta llorara como alma en pena, abrazándola de forma protectora. Algo pasó que las hizo muy unidas. Las castigué, las traje a mi oficina y ellas... Freya tomó este libro. Ambas se enamoraron de la mitología nórdica, leyeron este volumen con el cuidado que yo le doy, lo leían casi una vez a la semana en mi oficina, y fue aquí donde nació su mote.

—¿Mote? —pregunté.

—Fenrir —respondió con aplomo la coneja—. El Lobo Fenrir, hijo de Loki y la giganta Angrboda luego de que El Astuto fuera expulsado de Asgard. El apodo se lo puso Freya, más que todo por los motivos de Helmi, que se asemejaban al pelaje del mítico lobo. Una fue Fenrir, la otra una Vanir.

La directora llegó a la página deseada, movió el libro de tal forma que pudiéramos leerlo, dejándolo en una página donde aparecía una ilustración del Lobo Fenrir cuyos motivos del pelaje eran iguales, sino parecidos, a los de Helmi Holjem.

—Duraron así un tiempo —siguió contando Eloísa—, hasta que las encontré. Ese día estaban en la biblioteca, se habían quedado hasta tarde en ella, y cuando pasé por allí para ver si no se quedaba nadie, las encontré comiéndose la una a la otra: Freya tenía empotrada contra la pared a Helmi, ambas besándose y la pata de Freya en la intimidad de la otra.

Vaya... esa no me la esperaba.

Helmi era lesbiana; Helmi y Freya eran novias.

—¿Y qué hizo? —le pregunté, carraspeando para no dejar ver mi sorpresa.

—Las expulsé. —La directora frunció el entrecejo—. No podía permitir que siguieran en mi institución. No hubo objeciones de ninguna de las dos, pero la mirada de Helmi... me recordó a las ilustraciones de Fenrir. Odio.

—¿Sabe qué fue de ellas? —quiso saber Judy, hablando por fin.

—No lo sé, pero les debe de haber ido bien. Cuando acepté la inscripción de ambas en mi escuela secundaria, les pregunté sobre sus representantes, Freya y Helmi eran huérfanas, y Freya estaba emancipada, puesto que tenía, o era, bajo alguna maraña legal, la tutoría legal de Helmi. No me contaron más, y como pagaron el doble de las plazas requeridas, me hice de la vista gorda, como sabran, en esos tiempos los controles eran más laxos. —Eloísa apretó los labios—. Y mancillaron mi confianza.

Respiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos y sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar; me parecía hipócrita la coneja, expulsar a dos chicas que se amaban, pero no escandalizarse porque descubrió que Pelusa y yo éramos novios. Eso me molestó, pero me obligué a apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

A ver... Recapitulemos. Primero, Helmi Holjem perdió a su madre, padre y hermano mayor en un tiroteo dentro de un centro comercial, algo en extremo raro, demasiado, el cual presumo fue mandado a perpetrar por Natalie, teniendo en cuenta su rigidez en cuanto a la clase; luego, la loba fue llevada a El Noveno Arcoíris, donde se reveló y fue golpeada y violada por Raphael Mines; después fue llevada a casa de Natalie, por permiso, supongo, de Leonzález. Una vez al llegar a la casa, Natalie la rechazo y probablemente Jork y Aleh, pero Patrick llamó a la policía para reportar el estado de su prima. Helmi fue llevada, entonces, a la casa hogar donde conocío a Freya y del cual ambas escaparon hacia BunnyBurrows, donde vivieron juntas, estudiaron en la escuela de Eloísa y... ¿y luego qué?

Me faltaba más información.

—¿Cuántos años tenían cuando usted las echó? —inquirí, más brusco de lo que debería.

—Diecisiete —respondió la directora—. Yo de ustedes, oficiales, no me daría mala vida. Vivieron solas desde los catorce años, que fue cuando las acepté, así que no les habrá pasado nada.

«Nada más allá de que Helmi se volviera una asesina», pensé.

Miré a Judy y ella tenía un brillo torvo; la comprendí: no había nada más que pudiéramos sacar de allí. Me puse de pie, agradecí a la directora que nos hubiera ayudado, Pelusa se despidió también y salimos de aquella prisión llamada escuela.

Dentro de la camioneta, yendo hacia la dirección de la casa de Freya y Helmi, Pelusa refunfuñó algo que no alcancé a oír.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Vieja arpía —gruñó Pelusa—. No nos dio información útil, Nick, más que se dejó sobornar para inscribir a ambas lobas, que ellas eran lesbianas, que las atrapó en el acto y que las expulsó por ello. Me parece hipócrita, ¡eran adolescentes, obvio que no controlaban las hormonas!

—Lo sé, Pelusa —la calmé, posando una pata en su pierna—, lo sé.

—Cuando yo estudiaba allí, esa vieja pescó a varias parejas dándose el lote en los baños, teniéndo sexo en los vestidores, y nunca los expulsó. —Apartó las patas del volante un momento, alzándolas en un gesto de enojo; apagué la ligera preocupación al ella soltar el vehículo—. ¡Ah, pero son dos chicas y ahí sí las expulsa! Eso no es ser justo, si expulsas a unas, expulsas a todos los que atrapes.

—¿Tú también te dejaste meter pata en el liceo? —sonreí—. Vaya, Zanahorias, que osada.

—Claro que no, imbécil —chilló avergonzada.

—Oh, ya veo. —Esperé a que se le pasara la pena—. ¿Ni una vez?

—No.

—¿Ni por curiosidad?, ¿tú misma, tal vez; un dedo, a ver? ¿Nada?

No respondió. Eso sólo podía significar un sí.

—Menos mal —suspiré, ascendiendo mis dedos por su muslo, como si mis dedos caminaran, subí por su cadera, vientre, pecho y le presioné la nariz—. Pensé que había pervertido a una santa, eso me pondría mal, pero sólo te pervertí a ti.

Ella sonrió y arqueó una ceja, no dijo nada, pero supe que estaba alegre por el comentario. Sonreí a su vez, más calmado, aquella mundana charlilla era para relajarla, evitar que se inmiscuyera tan profundo en el caso que no pudiera sonreír, ser ella. Para que no se volviera como yo, dividido entre dos cosas: ella, protegerla, y mi deseo de venganza.

De pronto, mi celular sonó, el identificador ponía que era Jack Savage.

—Bueno, Jack, ¿qué hay?

—Wilde..., quiero decir, Nick, tenemos nuevas noticias —dijo el conejo a modo de saludo.

—Tú dirás.

—Como nos pediste, Skye y yo investigamos a Leonzález y en los reportes de su empresa apareció que aprobó el traslado de Helmi Holjem a la casa de Natalie y luego a la casa hogar de la cual escapó.

—Bien —asentí—, por mi parte no hemos averiguado más de Helmi, más allá de que estudió en una escuela en BunnyBurrows, tenía novia, y esa novia era su tutora legal de la misma edad. Fueron expulsadas por... intimar, en la biblioteca, pero algo bueno que obtuvimos fue que en aquella escuela fue donde aprendieron mitología. Ambas tenían un apodo: Fenrir y Vanir.

—Ya veo...

Al fondo escuché una especie de pelea entre Jack y quien pensé era Skye, luego hubo una burla y después, una riña infantil, estilo «¡Dámelo, suéltalo, que me lo dés!».

—Oye, Nick —habló Skye—, muévanse en capturar a la asesina, ¿sabes qué?, mejor pásame a Hopps, confío más en ella.

¿Que demonios? ¿Desde cuando Winter confiaba más en Pelusa? ¡Pero si eran algo así como rivales!

La coloqué en altavoz.

—¿Bueno? —dijo Judy, al volante.

—Hopps —repuso Skye—, más les vale que capturen a esa malnacida de inmediato, la ciudad está expectante, como cuando va a caer un rayo. Me da mal yuyu.

—¿Pasó algo?

Hubo un silencio y al fondo de la llamada se escuchó una especie de transmisión o televisión.

—Mataron a Bogo.

La forma en que lo dijo, el peso y el tono no indicaban alguna broma, y no nos conocíamos Winter y yo para que bromeara, además de que no creo que la zorra ártica supiera cómo bromear. Entonces tenía que ser cierto, pero no podía serlo, Bogo no podía estar muerto, el jefe era tan imponente como una fuerza de la naturaleza, como el viento o una tormenta, como un gigante, no podía matarse algo así.

Además, Bogo es un búfalo y Helmi una loba, era físicamente imposible de que ella lo matara. «Pero tenía un arma.»

Judy frenó en seco, lo que me agarró por sorpresa, me hizo irme hacia adelante por la inercia, se me cayó el teléfono y me golpeé fuerte contra la guantera.

—¿Qué? —gritó Pelusa.

—Si no frenaras así —mascullé—, no se me caería el teléfono, Zanahorias. —Me agaché, lo tomé y me erguí.

—Bogo está muerto, Hopps —repitió Skye—. Lo encontramos muerto con su esposa e hijos en su casa. Cuando fuimos a la jefatura tu amiga, la loba blanca, estaba histérica en el recibidor, diciendo que la habían abordado fuera del trabajo, la agredieron y le robaron la portátil, en la cual tenía vía fácil para la plataforma de la ZPD. Suponemos que...

—Usando la laptop de Nirr —dedujo Judy—, localizaron la base de los expedientes, donde aparece la dirección de Bogo. —Se tomó el tiempo para procesarlo; inspiró profundo—. ¿Qué runa?

— _Thurisaz_. La runa que representa a Thor, dios del trueno, simboliza la masculinidad, el valor, el poder y la destrucción. Creo que por eso mismo nuestra asesina mató no sólo a Bogo, sino a su esposa y tres hijos.

Aquella idea me era extraña, no imaginaba a Bogo con hijos.

—La ZPD está en penumbra, por no decir la ciudad —siguió Skye—. Estamos acelerando lo más que podemos la prueba de ADN. Con respecto al alcalde, no pudimos vincularlo con nada, está todo muy limpio, se aseguró de que no lo relacionaran con la asesina.

—Trae acá, Kye —soltó Savage—. Investigamos a Bogo y sabemos por qué lo mataron. Bueno, no investigado realmente, más bien encontramos su investigación en su computador. Resulta que cuando él era novato lo enviaron a la estación de Burrows, eso fue hace diez años. Un año después, se hizo comandante de la estación, y llegó una loba gritando y llorando porque unos lobos atacaron a su novia. Naturalmente, muchos la ignoraron y la hicieron menos, porque era lesbiana, pero Bogo la atendió.

Silencio.

—¿Entonces? —pregunté.

—Nada, ahí acaba. Ya que están en BunnyBurrows, investiguen ustedes.

—Bien. —Aquello no me gustaba, teníamos que hacer todo—. Ustedes por favor investiguen a Freya Wolf, era la novia, compañera y tutora de Helmi.

—Hecho —dijeron Savage y Winter al unísono.

Colgaron. Sopesé los hechos. Bien, teníamos que seguir investigando a Helmi, para saber dónde estaba... o quién era. Por lo general los asesinos en serie eran locos que mataban al azar, pero con una pauta detectable; psicópatas. Los sociópatas, sin embargo, se formaban, y eran muy metódicos; todo eso, no obstante, si el sociópata no era camaleónico, porque si lo era...

Sacudí la cabeza, centrándome. Los hechos primero: con este asesinato iban siete y nos daba otro mundo, Jotunheim. Sólo quedaban dos: Asgard y Vanaheim. Y presentía que uno de los siguientes homicidios sería Leonzález, pero sin estar cien por ciento seguro no podía dar un aviso.

Decidí dividir el trabajo: le pedí a Pelusa que fuera a la casa de Helmi y Freya, yo iría a la estación del pueblo, alcanzándome ella cuando terminara. Judy estuvo de acuerdo, me llevó hasta la dona, le di un pico antes de bajarme y la vi marcharse a lo lejos.

Pregunté a uno de los conejos taxistas hacia donde estaba la estación de policía, y me dijo que a seis minutos al norte en auto.

—¿Y el cementerio dónde está? —le pregunté al taxista.

El sacudió el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Al sur. Tres minutos.

Sabía que debía ir disparado a la estación, pero las palabras del abuelo me daban vueltas, así que pregunté:

—¿Cuanto por llevarme al cementerio y luego a la estación?

—Treinta dólares.

—Un poco caro —murmuré; pero por otra parte...—. Hecho. —Me subí y partimos.

Tres minutos más tarde estábamos en el lugar: una explanada que se extendía durante varias hectáreas, con la hierba más verdes que he visto en mi vida; aquí y allá habían árboles salpicados, álamos, perales, manzanos, y en el suelo, cientos y cientos de tumbas. Fui hasta una caseta en la entrada del cementerio, donde vendían flores, y le pregunté al vendedor si separaban a los animales por especies.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

—¿Dónde estarían los lobos? —quise saber, siguiendo una corazonada.

—Zona L. —El conejo dependiente señaló una zona al oeste.

Asentí, le di las gracias y me fui, indicándole al taxista con un gesto que me esperara.

Adentrándome en el camposanto, llegué a las lápidas de los lobos y, para mi suerte, estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente por apellido.

Asturias... Ankhow... Belgir... Camon... Ewclaw...

Holjem.

De verdad no esperaba encontrarla, por dentro rogaba que mi corazonada fuera equivocada, pero ahí, en el suelo, con una lápida que a fuerza no tenía más de quince días de haber cambiada por una nueva.

Ésta rezaba: «Helmi Holjem, amada novia, querida amiga, gran animal. "Que las valquirias te guien al Valhalla, porque le serás valiosa a Odín, incluso más de lo valiosa que fuiste para mí, mi diosa Vanir"». Y junto a la inscripción, la runa fehu tallada perfectamente.

Fehu... Frey... Freya...: Vanaheim.

Entonces...

—Maldita sea —mascullé al ver la fecha de defunción.

Ahora todo daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados en la investigación.

Helmi Holjem llevaba nueve años muerta.


	14. XIII - Fenrir renacido

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Nah, nunca me cargaría a Ben; es intocable xD Pues... con respecto a los sentidos, aquí se acalran las cosas xD En cuanto a las preguntas, me temo que no puedo responderlas, ya que lo harán en este caps; y con las migajas, como el Kye -guiño, guiño- Espero que te vuele la cabeza la resolución del fic xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Porque debía morir! :v O... tal vez no? Idk :v Uf, eso no puede ser más cierto, bueno o malo dependiendo de la circunstancia xD Pues con respecto a Bogo, se acalara aquí; y veremos si te gusta la revelción del asesino xd, mz. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Fenrir renacido**

Cuando llegué a la estación de policía de BunnyBurrows, habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que estaba en el cementerio, y aún seguía aturdido de que Helmi estuviera muerta desde hacía nueve años. Sin embargo, eso me dejaba en claro que la única asesina tenía que ser Freya Wolf, no había otra. Todo apuntaba a que era ella, pero…

Sacudí la cabeza, había algunas cosas que no me terminaban de cuadrar, pero estaba centrado en lo primordial, que en este momento era saber más sobre la denuncia que vinculaba a Bogo.

Subí unas escaleras que llevaban a una elevación donde se encontraba la estación, un edificio cuadrado blanco, negro y azul oscuro, que tenía una placa a dos metros de la entrada, la cual rezaba: «Estación de Policía de BunnyBurrows, sección n°28 de la ZPD».

Entré. En el lugar había un aire de aburrimiento que era hasta abrumador, y los comprendí, porque entre tanto conejo, había muy poco crimen; en el recibidor estaba una coneja linda, no voy a negarlo, pero con unos ojos artificialmente verdes. Lentillas. Le indiqué que quería hablar con el oficial a cargo, y ella señaló una oficina al fondo.

—Pase con el jefe —me dijo—, yo le avisaré que usted va.

Asentí y acto seguido escuché tras de mí el crepitar del intercomunicador. Di dos golpecitos en la puerta de madera y una voz algo gruesa, pero no como la de Bogo, me dijo «¡Adelante!». Al pasar, me recibió un coyote que ya estaba entrado en años, con unos cuantos lugares del pelaje arena tirando a gris, como en los ojos y el cuello; lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza y él me pidió con un gesto cortés de la pata que me sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Buenas tardes, oficial Wilde.

—¿Me conoce? —Arqueé una ceja.

La mirada dura del coyote se suavizó.

—Naturalmente. Todos los oficiales de aquí lo conocemos. —Inspiró con fuerza—. Aquí mandan a los animales que… —Movió la pata, buscando la palabra— no parecen confiables. Coyotes, zarigüeyas, etc. Digamos que usted ha sido una especie de inspiración para algunos animales que, sólo por ser quienes somos, nos ven como potenciales delincuentes o desconfían de nosotros.

No negaré que me sonrojé un poquito. Oye, sí, reconozco que lo que hice con Pelusa tuvo su impacto a nivel animal y más trascendencia si esos animales eran especies pequeñas, como Zanahorias con los pequeños y yo con los que, como dijo el jefe de la estación, todos tendían a desconfiar. Pero de saberlo a escucharlo de labios de otro era harina de otro costal.

—Así que dígame, oficial Wilde, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Carraspeé para centrarme.

—Verá, jefe…

—Russell —añadió el coyote.

—Russell. Como usted sabrá, ha habido una serie de homicidios en Zootopia, hemos iniciado una investigación de éstos, como debe de ser, y la misma nos ha traído hasta BunnyBurrows, donde creemos se crío el asesino. —No revelaría mucho—. Comparando los datos obtenidos hemos adquirido una dirección que apunta a un caso de, tal vez, violencia o ataque a una integrante de este pueblo: una loba, Freya Wolf, que residenciaba en una de las zonas adyacentes a BunnyBurrows, según nuestras fuentes. No obstante, dicho caso no está del todo en la plataforma de la ZPD de la ciudad, por lo que hemos venido a saber más.

—¿De qué se trata, entonces?

—Como le dije, creemos que se trata de un ataque que terminó en homicidio, pero no estamos seguros. —Suspiré—. Estaba ligado, al parecer, con Bogo, el jefe de la policía de Zootopia, que según los informes hizo de novato en esta estación.

—¿Bogo? —Russell alzó una ceja, parecía un bloque de mármol quebrándose—. Creo saber cuál dice, oficial Wilde. Yo mismo instruí a Bogo a mis treinta años, el mocoso tenía veinticinco y era muy meticuloso en todo. —Se levantó, caminando a un fichero de lo que parecían ser expedientes; abrió una caja y empezó a pasar carpetas con calma. Diez minutos después, alzó un sobre amarillo con la fotografía de Bogo en éste, sólo que un Bogo más joven que el que yo conocía—. ¡Aquí está!

Volvió a sentarse y colocó el folio en el escritorio.

—Bogo era muy estricto en lo que a sus casos se refería —dijo Russell—. No dejaba nada irregular en sus procedimientos, era una enciclopedia andante, aplicaba cada regla a su proceder, y es por eso que sólo tuvo un caso incompleto. —Empujó el sobre hacia mí, lo abrí y saqué unos papeles donde detallaban un reporte tomado por el difunto jefe.

Russell se relajó en su silla.

—Lo recuerdo vagamente, pero era de una loba, cosa poco común aquí, que vino ensangrentada y llorando, pidiendo ayuda para que salvaran a su novia. Gritaba entre sollozos que la habían matado, que cuatro lobos las habían acorralado en un callejón y las golpearon. —Suspiró con pesadez—. Fue muy triste. Bogo primero le tomó la declaración, luego envió al lugar a una pareja más experimentada. No olvidaré la forma en que aquella chica lloraba; desgarradora, como si le hubieran arrancado a mordiscos un trozo del alma. Aquellos daños que marcan de por vida.

Dejó de hablar, y yo avancé hasta continuar el relato del coyote.

El reporte forense ponía:

 _Loba hembra de dieciocho años fue encontrada sin vida en un callejón entre dos edificios de BunnyBurrows, con múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo, un brazo fracturado y dos impactos de bala en el pecho, no obstante, la causa de muerte fue un tercer disparo en la cabeza, entre las cejas. Opuso mucha resistencia para lograr que su compañera sentimental escapara._

Había otras diez hojas de estatutos legales, pero las ignoré; ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Fui derecho al nombre de la que levantaba el reporte y ponía Freya Wolf, con su número de identificación, pero no con una copia anexada de la misma.

—¿Por qué no hay una copia anexada del documento de identificación de Freya, jefe Russell? —pregunté, alzando la mirada de los papeles—. No es algo normal.

—Culpa mía. La joven andaba asustada porque la pudieran identificar los que la atacaron y no quiso dar su identificación, lo mucho que le pude sacar luego de casi una hora de consolarla y hablar con ella, fue el número de su cédula.

Hum… eso fue inteligente, debo reconocer. Nada aseguraba que el número de identificación que Freya había dado era el suyo, o real, mínimo. Me puse de pie, agradeciéndole al oficial Russell su ayuda, y salí de la estación, sabiendo por qué Hel… Freya, mató a Bogo: por no acudir al lugar lo suficientemente rápido. Si él hubiera ido, Helmi se hubiera salvado, pero que Freya en venganza matara a toda la familia me parecía demasiado despiadado.

Habían cosas que no me cuadraban, pero en el taxi rumbo a La Dona, las hice a un lado, y marqué el número de Savage luego de haberlo guardado. Estábamos todos en una carrera contrarreloj, si mi deducción de que Vanaheim se atribuía a la familia de Helmi muerta y a la tumba de la misma, entonces sólo quedaba un mundo: Asgard, y sólo quedaba un animal que haya ido contra Helmi, Leonzález.

Bamboleándome a los lados por los baches en el camino de tierra, esperé hasta que tomaran el teléfono. Diez segundos después, el conejo habló.

—Nick…

—No hay tiempo, Jack —me apresuré—, tengo un noventa por ciento de seguridad de que nuestra asesina es Freya Wolf.

—¿Freya? —se sorprendió Savage—. ¿Qué no era la novia, Helmi?

—Era, en eso tienes razón: Helmi lleva muerta nueve años. Los lobos que aparecieron muertos con la runa Gebo fueron los responsables, estoy muy seguro. Freya habría cultivado sus años de odio y esperó el momento propicio para atacar. Depredadora en toda regla.

—Vaya, pues estamos de suerte porque Skye consiguió algo referente a Freya Wolf.

—¿Qué?

—Terminó sus estudios en Zootopia, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que su casa estaba en BunnyBurrows, sin embargo, una vez se graduó de secundaria, trabajó cierto tiempo en una imprenta de periódico para obtener experiencia laboral; algo pasó porque no volvió de Burrows.

—¿Ni un sólo registro? —me extrañé.

—Nada de nada, parece que se la comió la tierra.

—Pues parece que la vomitó, porque anda rondando por la ciudad.

—No hace falta el sarcasmo —masculló Jack—. Sin embargo, tengo datos interesantes sobre Freya: su madre sufría esquizofrenia y asesinó a su padre frente a ella, pero el padre, habiendo previsto un brote psicótico como el que causó su muerte, dejó un testamento donde Freya sería la beneficiaria absoluta de su fortuna, la cual era relativamente normal, y que los abogados que consiguieran que el Estado la emancipara, obtendrían un cinco por ciento de la fortuna.

—¿Y Skye? —quise saber—. ¿No está contigo?

—No, está en el laboratorio forense; valiéndonos de ser de Crímenes Mayores conseguimos una muestra del ADN que recolectaste y lo enviamos a un laboratorio privado donde nos tendrán los resultados lo más rápido posible. Hubo que dar una pequeña fortuna para acelerar el proceso para hoy mismo. Pero no te preocupes —agregó, cuando iba a replicar—, que dicho dinero sale de Crímenes Mayores, y por ende, del Estado.

—Bien. —Respiré—. Por favor, Jack, necesito que alertes a la seguridad del alcalde, porque pienso que el siguiente y último objetivo es él. No son dos; es uno. Vanaheim es Helmi y la familia de Helmi. Sólo queda Asgard.

—Listo —me confirmó él—, pero necesito pruebas fehacientes de que Leonzález será el objetivo, puede que tenga las patas turbias, pero eso no lo hace precisamente culpable, o en este caso, un blanco. Si tan sólo hubiera sido Helmi la que estuviera viva, sería más simple.

—Vale, vale —acepté; si nos apareciéramos con un operativo para proteger a Leonzález es posible que perdiéramos nuestros trabajos, o mínimo nos montaran una demanda con la cual la Defensoría se divertiría de lo lindo—. Me voy por ahora, tengo una pista fuerte.

—¿Cuál?

Sonreí, pidiéndole al taxista que en lugar de llevarme a La Dona me dejara en la granja Hopps.

—El periódico.

* * *

Poco más tarde de la hora del almuerzo (la que yo consideraba la hora del almuerzo, más de la una de la tarde), caminé por la casona de los Hopps, buscando con desespero a Stu. La información de Savage aún seguía fresca en mi mente, muy fresca, y me saltó las alarmas porque en BunnyBurrows sólo había una imprenta de periódico: _Correo del conejo_.

Me topé con el abuelo en el sillón, dormitando con tranquilidad, y me hizo preguntarme cómo sería estar en esa edad, al frente de la fila, viendo de frente la Guadaña que pronto se lo llevaría, pero… lo había oído hablar, no tenía ganas de morirse, ni intenciones tampoco.

Al pasar a su lado él abrió los ojos un poco y los fijó en mí.

—Hola, raposo —murmuró—, ¿a quién buscas?

—Hola, abuelo —respondí—, a Stu, es urgente que hable con él.

—En el granero, hijo. —Señaló por la ventana al susodicho lugar y atisbé a Stu colocando unas zanahorias en un saco.

—Gracias —sonreí y salí disparado hacia el mismo—. Y gracias por lo del cementerio —añadí, antes de salir.

Troté hasta llegar con mi suegro, y encontré que Pelusa llegaba corriendo como un torpedo hasta donde estaba su padre, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y con una especie de cuadernillo en sus patas. Frenó derrapando junto a Stu y le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo, se volvió hacia mí y me miró como con ganas de sacarme con ganchos lo que había descubierto y con un brillo de victoria en sus amatistas.

Al llegar a ella le hice un breve resumen de lo que sabía: que Helmi estaba muerta, enterrada en el cementerio del pueblo, y que Bogo sí hizo sus primeros meses de novato aquí en BunnyBurrows, donde por su accionar estricto y meticuloso pudo, o no, permitir la muerte de Helmi a pata de los lobos que habíamos encontrado en el callejón con la runa Gebo.

Ella por su parte me dio el cuadernillo que trajo de la casa de Freya y Helmi, junto con una foto de las dos lobas.

—¡Carajo! —exclamé al ver la fotografía—, ¡casi parecen gemelas! —No bromeaba, de verdad que lo parecían. La única diferencia eran los ojos, mientras los de Helmi eran verdes, los de Freya eran oscuros, marrones. Eso y las rayas atigradas.

Abrí el diario y leí, no habían muchas páginas, casi todo eran párrafos únicos.

 _Hoy iré de viaje con mi familia a Suecia a visitar a los abuelos, no puedo esperar para_ _ver a la abuela y que me cuente más sobre sus costumbres._

En la hoja siguiente, con letra más apresurada y temblorosa, ponía:

 _Logré escapar del chacal, viejo maldito, me duele el cuerpo entero. Me golpeó y abusó, lo voy a matar, lo tengo que matar. Espero no me encuentre, pero ya veré._

En la otra hoja:

 _Fui débil, me encontró. Pero logré sacar el diario conmigo, no se dio cuenta de_ _que lo traigo. Acabo de volver de casa de tía Natalie; me rechazó, no me quiso ayudar y le rogué con la mirada a mis primos, pero ninguno me ayudó, pero había uno, el más pequeño de los tres, que me miró con tristeza. Supe después que se llamaba Patrick._

 _Me llevaron a la casa hogar de una vieja horrible, la detesto, fuma mucho. Pero conocí_ _a otra loba, se llama Freya, como la diosa del amor de la mitología de la que me hablaba la abuela. Extraño a la abuela._

 _Me acercaré a ella, puede ser una señal._

 _Freya es buena chica, atrevida, alegre pese a todo y bonita. Me propuso que escapáramos._

 _Acepté._

Pasé la página y en otra hoja ponía:

 _Freya me trajo a una casa que sus padres tenían y me contó su historia: su mamá mató a puñaladas a su papá, pero él la protegió; Freya huyó y la encontró Servicios Infantiles. Sus abogados están peleando porque ella sea emancipada y me prometió que si pasaba, intentaría obtener la tutoría sobre mí. Me sentí feliz por ello._

Varias páginas en blanco después:

 _Freya es mi tutora, me siento genial._

Otra página después:

 _En mi quinceavo cumpleaños pasó algo que me dejó sin palabras: Freya me besó. La besé. Fue increíble, fue mi primer beso y mi primera vez, porque no pude detenerme, ninguna pudo; lo hicimos como caminantes del desierto a punto de morir de sed. Bebimos de la otra. Me encantó._

 _Estoy enamorada de Freya._

Seguí pasando páginas, pero eso era todo. «Esto no puede ser todo», pensé. No podía serlo, tenía que haber algo más… pero no lo había, sólo páginas en blanco. Suspiré con cansancio, no sé qué esperaba realmente, todo apuntaba que ahora Freya era la asesina, sin embargo, había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar. Mirando la fotografía, le pregunté a Stu sobre el amigo de la imprenta del que me había hablado el domingo.

—¿Qué pasa con Sixto? —quiso saber Stu.

—La investigación me está llevando con él —contesté, luego me volví hacia Pelusa—. Jack y Skye investigaron a Freya, dieron con que después de la muerte de Helmi se graduó y trabajó en una imprenta de periódico, pero sólo hay una imprenta de periódico aquí en el pueblo, ¿cierto?

— _Correo del conejo_ —coincidió ella—. ¿Pero por qué tanto interés?

—Porque dice que Freya pareció que se la comió la tierra, todo su registro terminó en aquel trabajo; necesitamos averiguar qué pasó. —Me volví hacia el padre de Judy—. ¿Stu, dónde vive su amigo Sixto?

* * *

El mismo Stu nos llevó a la casa de Sixto, que quedaba a cuarenta minutos de BunnyBurrows, algo de por sí ya bastante lejano; detuvo la camioneta por completo moviendo el freno de pata y se bajó del auto. Lo seguimos, mientras él nos iba comentando bien el incidente de Sixto.

—Él me contó, ¿saben? —nos relataba, caminando hacia una casona a unos veinte metros internada en un campo de cultivo—. Una loba estaba subiendo como el maíz en la imprenta, pasó de ser una simple empleada repartidora a interna en secretaría, luego como interna en edición y por último en escriba de artículos, o sea, la que transcribía. A mí me parecía estupendo que alguien ascendiera rápido, y al principio a Sixto también, pero algo pasó, algo que lo molestó y causó que la loba lo acusara de acoso sexual.

Acoso.

Parecido a lo que le hizo Raphael Mines.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casona ya faltaban unos minutos para la una de la tarde. Stu tocó varias veces con la pata, palma abierta, y espero; yo, por mi parte, saqué mi móvil y revisé si había algún mensaje nuevo. Y sí, había dos.

Le toqué el hombro a Pelusa y le tendí el móvil, el primer mensaje era de Skye, apurándome en encontrar algo importante porque el alcalde hablaría a las tres de la tarde en una rueda de prensa para dar el comunicado a la ciudad que Bogo había muerto, y el otro era de Savage, informándome que tenía progresos en el ADN y que en un par de horas estaría listo.

Eso dibujó una sonrisa en Pelusa y me llenó de una especie de tranquilidad momentánea, estábamos ceca de terminar.

Los postigos de la puerta, unas pequeñas puertecillas a modo de mirilla, se abrieron y una coneja de ojos miel nos miró sorprendida, preguntó quiénes éramos y qué queríamos, pero bastó con que Zanahorias y yo alzásemos nuestras placas para que ella abriera la puerta.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó Stu, con un gesto de la cabeza, tomándose de los tirantes—, ¿se encuentra Sixto?

Ella, que aparentaba unos quince o dieciséis años, hizo un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y con un gesto de la pata nos indicó que entráramos. Lo hicimos.

—Ya traigo al abuelo —dijo, y se perdió por un pasillo.

—Vaya, ¿Sixto ya tiene nietos? —se sorprendió Stu—. ¡Y mira qué nieta, si es una adolescente! Me hace sentir viejo.

Miré con el rabillo del ojo a Pelusa y nuestras miradas se encontraron con una risilla cómplice, quizá Stu no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero al decir eso daba a entender que quería nietos, pero Pelusa y yo no podíamos dárselos porque… Bueno, ya tú sabes, entre distintas especies, aunque hay buen arranque, no llenamos el tanque. Por un lado era bonito poder tener todo el sexo del mundo sin riesgo a embarazarla, pero por otro me daba una puyita de lástima, a la larga, me imaginaba con algún conejo endemoniado corriendo por el departamento.

Sacudí la cabeza, ya pensaríamos en eso cuando no tengamos preocupaciones o asesinos acechando en la sombras.

Esperamos de pie, pero Stu se tumbó en un banquillo de madera labrado; poco después llegó un conejo con una gran barriga, aspecto agotado y una sonrisa bonachona, pero en sus ojos brillaba la misma inteligencia y sagacidad que las que encontraba en Pelusa.

—¡Stuart! —gorjeó el conejo.

—¡Sixto! —sonrió el aludido, estrechándole la pata con fuerza.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, compañero?

—Mi hija y mi nuero. —Nos señaló con la cabeza; sentí un breve escalofrío, era la primera vez que alguien se refería a mí como su nuero—. Quieren saber sobre Freya, la loba que trabajó el _Correo del conejo_.

La expresión de Sixto se ensombreció.

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—¿Dos? —intervine con sorpresa.

—Sí. —Sixto me miraba con dureza, aunque con cautela—. Freya y Loki.

—¿Qué puede decirme de ambas?

Sixto caminó hasta un sofá en la sala y se sentó a sus anchas, abriendo las piernas como el dueño y señor de la casa.

—No puedo decir realmente que ambas fueran malas, si he de ser sincero, pero sus caracteres diferían mucho; Freya era demasiado cerrada, aislada, levantaba unos muros que ni se imaginan. Era muy difícil socializar con ella. Recelosa, diría que es la palabra; paranoica. —Asintió como conforme consigo mismo—. Loki, en cambio, era un fuego; sí, sí, un fuego. Luz pura. Hablabas con ella muy fácilmente, te animabas a estar con ella, la querías, era muy amable; eso sí, tenía el don de la elocuencia, porque tenía una lengua que con dos o tres minutos hablando con ella te vendía un _cuchitril_ haciéndolo pasar por una mansión. Hubiera sido buena vendedora.

»Loki al ver a Freya se decidió en ser su amiga, cosa extraña, pero la loba era de esos animales que no le gusta que no haya nadie en su círculo social que fuera diferente a ella. Un poco controladora. En la imprenta ambas duraron un año, en el cual las dos se afianzaron; diría que Loki sacó a Freya de las sombras. Ascendieron en el trabajo y en su amistad, incluso Freya, supongo que sabiendo que los dones extrovertidos de Loki eran buenos, la empezó a imitar. Empezó a sonreír y cosas así.

—¿Y qué pasó para que… —pregunté con cuidado— lo despidieran?

Sixto frunció el ceño.

—Eso fue lo extraño, porque fue algo… raro. Freya empezó a imitar tanto a Loki que comenzó a imitarla físicamente, mismos andares, mismas sonrisas, mismas maneras de hablar. Un día cuando resbalé, Freya me atrapó y le di una bofetada sin querer, ella no se ofendió, claro, pero cuando me di cuenta, sin querer le corrí un maquillaje blanco que usaba para tapar su pelaje marrón.

»Había perdido la noción de ella, porque, bueno, no era muy visible, por decirlo de una forma, tenía tendencias a esconderse, caminar por las sombras, pasar desapercibida, que nadie advirtió que paulatinamente fue imitando tanto a Loki que tiñó su pelaje de blanco.

»Cuando se lo dije a Loki, ella lo tomó mal, cosa que hacía fácilmente, se ofendía con facilidad; su nombre contribuía a eso, dijo incontables veces que se lo cambiaría cuando tuviera el dinero porque el proceso legal de ello era costoso y lento. Me tachó de mentiroso al sugerirle que se cuidara de Freya porque su actitud hacia ella era extraña, se enojó conmigo y me inculpó de haberla intentado abusar sexualmente. Al no demostrarlo, me despidieron de la imprenta, luego de cuarenta años de trabajo, ¡cuarenta!, con una mancha de acoso sexual.

Sixto se dejó caer de hombros, decaído, al haber recordado lo que hubo perdido. Yo, por otra parte, estaba empezando a encajar cosas, cosas que no me estaban gustando el rumbo que tomaban. Cada vez más empezaba a desvelar una verdad que se oiría inquietante.

—¿Qué sucedió con ambas? —intenté sacarle al conejo; Pelusa y Stu estaban en silencio a ambos lados mío.

—Algo hizo Loki, ¿sabe, oficial? —respondió, frunciendo el ceño tan fuerte que parecía estar chupando un limón—. Ella tenía un pico de oro para conseguir lo que quería, pero tenía una falla: era mala administrando dinero, cosa que Freya no era. Según un compañero de la empresa, Loki usó dinero de la compañía para algo, supongo que su cambio de nombre, pero ilegalmente, robado; Freya se dio cuenta de esto y la intentó detener, pero Loki la atacó y Freya murió.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, seguido del «¿qué?» de Judy.

Me pareció que la sala de la casona se hacía más y más pequeña, aumentando mi ligera claustrofobia. No podía ser posible, primero Helmi estaba muerta y ahora Freya, ¡no tenía sentido entonces que el asesino (ya no sabía qué diablos o quién era) matara animales que fueran tan importantes en la historia de Helmi Holjem! No tenía…

Momento…

—Señor Sixto —conseguí decir, escogiendo con cuidado mis palabras para no hacer sospechar al conejo de que algo irregular ocurría en torno suyo ni que lo que yo cavilaba se me escapara por alguna sorpresa. «¿Sería posible…?»—, ¿tiene alguna fotografía de Freya y Loki, o alguna sobre lo que pasó con Freya?

—Sí, claro —asintió él, levantándose con dificultad y respirando sonoramente; parecía cansado de todo—, denme un momento.

Dicho esto, se internó por el pasillo que se adentraba a lo que creía eran las habitaciones. Lancé una mirada a Pelusa y ella me estaba escaneando como la mejor máquina.

—Esto es malo —murmuró ella—, muy malo.

—No tanto si lo piensas bien —la animé—. Complicado, sí, pero Freya es brillante. —Padre e hija me vieron con curiosidad—. Es decir, dudo que sea Freya, la verdad.

—¿Quién puede ser, entonces? Dudo que sea Patrick Jane, si he de serte sincera, Nick.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Stu, usted es de pueblo, ¿es normal poner motes?

—Por supuesto —asintió, tirándose los tirantes—. A muchos no le gustan sus propios nombres, así que les ponemos apodos, y hay veces que el apodo calza tan bien con ese animal que termina por adoptar el mismo y asimilarlo, volviéndolo una fortaleza; su identidad. Ocurre muy pocas veces, pero pasa.

—¿Puede equivocarse al colocar un apodo en… no sé, un obituario, cuando el apodo que tenías te lo puso el animal que amabas?

Stu ni siquiera dudó.

—Jamás. Los apodos pueden ser una parte de una identidad, pero si son apodos puestos por alguien que amas, jamás lo olvidarás. Nunca. —Respiró, pasando la mirada de mí a Pelusa—. Estoy tan seguro como que _Judy-duddy_ no olvidará que tú le dices «Zanahorias».

Judy alzó las patas en señal de alto.

—Un momento, ¿qué pinta todo eso ahora?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, Zanahorias —sonreí—, porque es mucho. Te dije que fui al cementerio y que en la tumba de Helmi había un epitafio, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió—. La forma en que terminaba el mismo era rara, ¿por qué escribir «mi diosa Vanir», cuando el apodo de Helmi era «Fenrir»?

Pelusa frunció el ceño, tal vez empezando a ensamblar las piezas de nuestro rompecabezas. Las veía, eran como pequeños trozos de información que se iban juntando para desvelar la imagen completa de lo que pasaba, en unas partes iluminaba y en otras sólo aclaraba los hechos.

Fenrir.

Fenrir era el Lobo hijo de Loki con la giganta Angrboda y era el ser predestinado para matar a Odín, el Padre de Todo. Por lo que había atisbado en el libro que Eloísa nos hubo mostrado, Fenrir estaba encerrado en una isla, la Isla del Brezo. Aspectos mitológicos más, aspectos mitológicos menos, había una cosa clara: un paralelismo entre Fenrir y la muerte de Odín.

Fenrir y la muerte de Leonzález, pero… ¿dónde estaba Fenrir?

Mi teoría era que Fenrir, Helmi, no estaba muerta, la respuesta de Stu sobre los apodos me lo confirmaba y lo reafirmaba el hecho de que, como el conejo dijo, un mote por un ser amado nunca se olvidaba; así como yo nunca olvidaría que ella me dijera «torpe zorro», ella nunca olvidará que yo le digo «Zanahorias». Además, existían otros paralelismos: Fenrir era el hijo del dios de los engaños, el Astuto, y por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, ella parecía ciertamente hija de carne y hueso de Loki.

Lo preocupante en este aspecto era que, como ya sabía, los asesinos en serie tienen a ser camaleónicos, camuflándose entre los demás, estando en un plano oculto, mientras planeaban su siguiente homicidio; y claro, éstos se dividían en los espontáneos y los metódicos.

Sixto volvió con una especie de álbum de fotos, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y nos hizo seña para que nos acercáramos. Lo hicimos, y el abrió el álbum para mostrarnos, volteándolo para que viéramos al derecho.

—Esta es Freya —dijo, apuntando a una loba de unos dieciocho años de pelaje marrón chocolate clarísimo, tanto que los tonos marrones eran casi blancos, de ojos marrones oscuros y expresión centrada, cohibida. Lo primero que pensé fue que aquella personalidad no cuadraba con la Freya que Eloísa nos había descrito, le faltaba chispa—, como pueden ver, está al fondo de todos, casi la cámara no la captaba. Y esta... —Apuntó a una loba blanca como la nieve, aunque con un tono de la crema batida, blanco pero lindo, similar al de Winter— es Loki, sonríe, está alegre, irradia luz, mientras que Freya parece no emitir ninguna.

Luz.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, Freya, la original Freya, era así, luz, vida, alegría, mientras que Helmi era su opuesto, calmada, apagada.

Fue pasando las páginas, enseñándonos las demás fotografías, donde durante seis meses las dos lobas eran la trabajadora del mes. Sixto nos explicó que ambas lobas, como eran inseparables, eran consideradas como una misma célula en el trabajo, siendo que «célula» era un trabajador. Sin embargo, yo veía algo inquietante.

Sí, conforme pasaban los meses, Freya estaba más alegre, parecía volverse más brillante, pero empezaba a cambiar sutilmente: su sonrisa se ensanchaba, su postura era más provocativa, sus ojos más expresivos y su pelaje más blanco.

—La muerte de Freya —gruñí—. ¿Dónde está la muerte de Freya?

Sexto alzó la vista, me vio y sacó una fotografía de un cuerpo carbonizado: su rostro y patas eran hueso puro, sin piel, ni músculos, ni ligamentos. Nada.

—Nick —susurró Judy, con voz ronca—, esto es...

—Como los asesinatos de mafias o bandas grandes: sin rostros ni huellas digitales. No puede identificarse sin el proceso de líquido espinal, y eso no es algo que se haga para una muerte por incendio.

—Fue raro —coincidió Sixto—, y más con que Loki escapó. No se supo más de ella.

—¿Encontraron algo más? —quise saber.

—Nada. —Sixto negó con la cabeza—. Pobre Freya.

Le quité el álbum y saqué con cuidado las fotos, colocándolas en el suelo. Seis fotos; seis meses. El cambio de Freya, o Helmi, no sólo era evidente: también inquietante.

—¡Ostia —exclamó Stu—, un camaleón!

Judy y yo asentimos. Aquello no sólo era mimetismo social, había algo patológico en la transformación de Helmi. No sólo se había adaptado al entorno. Lo había imitado, había elegido un cuerpo, una identidad... y tal vez entonces la había reemplazado, convirtiéndose en un huésped de aquella carcaza quemada.

—Le dije a Wolf que Freya era extraña —comentó Sixto, mirando las fotos desde el sofá.

«¿Cómo?»

Palidecí.

—¿Quién?

—Wolf. —Señaló a Loki—. Ella se llamaba Loki Wolf, es un apellido muy común en los lobos.

«Muy común en los lobos.»

Sixto había dicho que Loki quería cambiarse el nombre.

Miré la última fotografía, la sexta, y...

«Es igual a Nirr», pensé.

«Igual a Nirr.»

Un investigador policial reconoce ese momento sagrado: cuando un perfil teórico encaja a la perfección con alguien en la vida real, cuando se adapta milímetro a milímetro en las costuras del traje que se le ha ido creando al ir siguiendo de cerca sus obras.

A Judy le pasó una vez, con Bellwether. Ahora era mi turno.

Y ahí tuve mi epifanía, con seis fotos en el suelo, mi novia y mi suegro a ambos lados y un conejo mayor mirándonos como un dios que nos hubiera dado un empujón en la dirección correcta.

«Igual que Nirr.»

Alcé la última foto y reprimí el escalofrío de terror que me bajó por la espalda hacia cada una de las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Ahí estaba Helmi Holjem, o Freya, o Nirr, con sus ojos oscuros, pero en todo lo demás era exacta a Loki, incluso tenía aquel pelaje blanco nieve que rozaba lo antinatural; blanco por completo. Maquillaje; ¿cuánto habría usado para cubrir sus motivos negros?

La única diferencia entre ambas eran el color de los ojos, unos oscuros, otros verdes.

Verdes.

Con lentillas habría cubierto sus ojos verdes naturales para parecerse a Freya, y con quitarselos adoptaría por completo la imagen de Loki.

Se me heló la sangre, porque ahí estaba la misma Nirr que nos ayudaba con algunos informes, que reía con nosotros y que nos transcribía los reportes. «¡Ha estado al tanto de todo durante este tiempo! ¡Todos nuestros reporten pasaban por sus patas antes de estar en limpio, nuestros hallazgos, nuestros avances!»

Eso era más que astuto, era maquiavélico, se aseguraba de estar un paso delante siempre.

Y entonces tuve la segunda epifanía del día, al momento en que Pelusa tenía la propia.

—¡Oh, dulces galletas con queso, es Nirr!

Pero yo estaba en otro plano, maldiciendo y agradeciéndole a Jack Savage al mismo tiempo; el bastardo tenía razón.

Con una claridad absoluta, las letras fueron reacomodándose en mi mente.

Nirr Wolffe.

Sixto había dicho que Loki quería cambiarse el nombre, pero conservó el apellido.

Wolf.

«Es un apellido muy común entre los lobos.»

Pero Nirr era Wolffe...

Wolffe… Nirr...

Inspiré, llevándome una pata a los labios y cerrando los ojos.

—En efecto, Judy —dije, con la voz temblando—. La asesina es Helmi Holjem, o mejor dicho, Nirr Wolffe, nuestra compañera de Informes.

Y era cierto.

Después de todo, Nirr Wolffe era un anagrama.

Un anagrama para Fenrir Wolf.

El Lobo Fenrir.


	15. XIV - Ragnarok

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, lo predijiste, pero bien que te costó lo tuyo estar seguro, ¿eh? xD Hum... pues ¿me creerías que se me ocurrió al leer una novela donde un personaje tiene una especie de desfase de personalidad y a cada una de ellas le pone un nombre? (Shallan en El Camino de los Reyes, o también llamada Radiante, o Velo, o etc; bueno, ya captas) y me dije "¡hey, ¿y si hago algo parecido?" y bum, idea incoming xD Pues, dw por la rw, no tienen que ser esas rws largas y magistrales, siempre que te guste el cap, entonces todo bien. Espero este solvente dudas xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **chalupitabonita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Ragnarok**

Zanahorias conducía la camioneta como un animal poseído, haciendo gritar y rogar la muerte del pobre motor que sufría con cada aceleración, parecía que se fuera a desarmar. Pero ambos teníamos claro que si se dañaba, lo repararíamos, por ahora lo importante era detener a Helmi Holjem, o Nirr, o Freya, o Loki, o como se hiciera llamar ella para que no matase a Leonzález. No tenía duda de que su próximo y tal vez último objetivo era el alcalde, ya que sólo él quedaba vivo de los animales que influyeron negativamente en su vida.

Zanahorias tomó la curva de entrada hacia la Autopista BunnyBurrows-Zootopia a tal velocidad que faltó poco para que hubiésemos volcado; menos mal que habíamos dejado a Stu en la granja, porque de haber visto aquella, llamémosle, maniobra, hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo, y supongo que no necesariamente por que su hija se hubiese casi matado. Rasgué con mis garras un poco el asiento para mantenerme en el mismo y evitar salir disparado por la puerta hacia afuera a causa de la inercia, y cuando la camioneta volvió a posarse en sus cuatro ruedas, suspiré con nerviosismo, mirando de soslayo a Pelusa.

Su rostro era una máscara impertérrita, con una mirada que brillaba cual depredador que había fijado su presa y maquinaba cómo descuartizarla. Yo la comprendía. Por todos los dioses que la entendía. Nirr había ido con Judy apenas el caso de los Aulladores se había resuelto, se ganó su confianza agradeciéndole el haber limpiado el nombre de los depredadores y cuando yo me gradué de la Academia, ella se hizo también amiga mía. No obstante, todo había sido parte de su plan, uno hilado tan fino que casi no había margen de error, pero… pero nosotros mismos fuimos dicho margen.

Al ponerme a analizar concienzudamente el proceder de Helmi Holjem notaba, y admiraba a mi pesar, su increíble paciencia para con sus métodos, el haber planeado todo eso pese a lo que le había pasado y, usar a una amiga que tenía molestias con su nombre para asegurarse una nueva identidad luego de «morir ella misma».

Pero lo nuestro... Era una jugarreta, pero para nosotros se sentía como una traición.

Aunque ahora veía claro las cosas: por qué ella había logrado obtener información de Natalie que, sorpresa, sorpresa, no aparecía en el sistema de la policía; que nuestros esfuerzos por buscar coincidencias entre los hermanos Jane que nos sirvieran en bandeja de plata al asesino fueran en vano. Inspiré, aceptando la realidad, por más asquerosa que fuese: Helmi estaba casi siempre un paso adelante.

Casi.

Sus acciones se volvieron precipitadas desde lo del callejón, desde la runa Gebo, porque ella sabía, por fuerza lo sabía ya que había transcrito a limpio los informes de Judy y míos, que estábamos esperando los resultados del ADN que logré obtener, y supongo que también sabía que Jack y Skye habían pagado a un laboratorio para acelerar el proceso.

«¡Joder, Savage y Winter!»

Saqué mi teléfono con patas temblorosas tratando de no prestarle atención a la autopista y la velocidad a la que íbamos, tan rápida que el paisaje se difuminaba en el rabillo de mis ojos. Busqué su número y constaté que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas; ignoré aquello y lo llamé.

—¡Wilde! —ladró Skye.

Intenté pasar por alto el hecho de que ella había contestado el móvil de Savage, cosa que muy pocos animales permitían.

—Skye, escucha…

—¡Silencio, Wilde! —A través de la línea podía sentir el enojo y la tensión en el tono de voz de la zorra—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! Jackye y yo hemos estado intentando contactar contigo y no teníamos respuesta, pensamos que su amiga los había matado.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Saben lo de…?

—¿Nirr Wolffe? —bufó Skye—. Sí, lo sabemos recién. Tuvimos que aflojar un poco más de dinero para tener el resultado inmediatamente, y cuando lo vi no daba crédito a mis ojos. ¡Es la loba! ¡Es Nirr!

—Es Helmi Holjem, siendo exactos —la corregí y le expliqué lo que Zanahorias y yo habíamos encontrado.

—Hija de puta —susurró ella—, mira que utilizarnos así.

—¿Sucedió algo? —inquirí.

Pelusa dio un giro demasiado cerrado, haciendo que me pegara contra ella.

—La rueda de prensa —me recordó Skye y entonces caí en cuenta de la estratagema de Helmi—, matará a Leonzález allí. Lo sé.

¡Claro, cómo si no dejaría una marca en la ciudad! Era casi hasta poético: una loba que había sufrido herida y cuyas cicatrices la escocían, se vengaba de sus enemigos, dejando para el final a la figura más poderosa, marcando así un antes y un después en la historia de Zootopia.

«¡Joder, es hasta profético!» El Lobo Fenrir estaba predestinado, según la mitología nórdica, a ser el que le diera muerte a Odín, Padre de Todo, en la mismísima Asgard; de forma similar, Helmi Holjem parecía predestinada a matar a Leodoro Leonzález frente a las cámaras, en su misma rueda de prensa. Leonzález personificaba a Odín, siendo el alcalde, y por ende el animal más poderoso, de la ciudad; Zootopia era Asgard; y Helmi era Fenrir.

Dioses, incluso el mote que le había puesto Freya le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Y el paralelismo no terminaba allí: Helmi, o Nirr, poseía una pulsera de hojas de brezo, y resultaba que a Fenrir lo habían encarcelado en La Isla del Brezo.

—Skye —reaccioné, sacudiendo la cabeza—, encárguense de proteger a Leonzález, nosotros iremos por Helmi. No discutas —añadí sabiendo que Winter replicaría—, tienen la misión más importante, que es cuidar a la mayor figura pública de la ciudad, mientras que nosotros arriesgaremos la vida para atrapar a Helmi.

—Vale —aceptó ella, luego de un rato.

—¿Dónde será la rueda de prensa?

—Sabana Central, en la plaza principal. —Bien, yo sabía dónde quedaba.

—Listo, pero eso nos deja una zona muy amplia de rango de tiro.

—Dos edificios de tiendas —coincidió ella— y cinco residenciales, no obstante, los residenciales quedan en el lado sur de la plaza, y el alcalde siempre se orienta hacia el norte. De esa forma ella no podrá atacar desde allí, las bambalinas del escenario le impedirán la vista, lo que nos deja las tiendas delante.

—Están asumiendo que atacará desde lejos —intervino Judy, sin apartar la mirada de la autopista—. Nirr..., quiero decir, Helmi, también puede mezclarse entre los animales que observen la rueda de prensa, sacar un arma y dispararle al alcalde en un parpadeo.

Tenía razón.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —dijo Skye— de vigilar tierra, le diré a Jackye que cuide a Leonzález él mismo, mientras yo me moveré entre la multitud y prever algo raro.

—Y nosotros vigilaremos el aire, buscando a Helmi en alguno de los dos edificios al frente de la rueda de prensa. Adiós. —Y colgué.

Me volví a ver a Pelusa y ella me dio una leve sonrisa, asintiendo. Hora de cazar al Lobo Fenrir.

Quince minutos más tarde habíamos llegado a Sabana Central, pero no nos detuvimos allí, sino que pasamos derecho a la jefatura para buscar equipamiento, como chalecos antibalas, dos armas de bajo calibre, nueve milímetros, y unas radios. Garraza nos saludó, sorprendiéndose de que nos apareciéramos en ropa de civil, e informándonos que deberíamos estar ya en la rueda de prensa del alcalde en la que anunciaría al nuevo jefe de policía. Cuando nos vio salir con el equipo de la bóveda que, en teoría, no debía salir de ésta, soltó una exclamación.

—¿Lo encontraron, cierto? —preguntó Benjamín, y supe que se refería a Helmi. Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa y un guiño.

Subimos a la camioneta del papá de Judy, ya que se nos hacía más sencillo pasar desapercibidos que ir en una patrulla. A todas luces, una patrulla que estuviera allí y no fuera parte de la escolta del alcalde le alertaría las alarmas a Helmi y era mejor no arriesgarse. Nos encaminamos a Sabana Central y llegamos a destino en tres minutos a máxima velocidad.

En el lugar había una enorme aglomeración de animales, tanto reporteros de todas las cadenas de televisión, como periodistas de los diarios locales y civiles comunes para servir como espacio ocupado, dando la sensación de que la rueda de prensa del alcalde era más importante de lo normal.

Eso fue preocupante, ya que si Helmi tenía éxito, cientos de animales, varias cadenas televisivas en vivo y los periodistas verían el asesinato del alcalde.

Pelusa estacionó y bajamos, guardando las armas; ella en su cintura y yo la imité, pero en la parte trasera, así podría tener mejor manejo para sacarla. Al principio no supe qué hacer, porque todo parecía moverse de forma peligrosa, pero intenté hallar alguna loba blanca como la nieve que se moviera sospechosamente por las sombras, los extremos de la multitud o...

Zanahorias me dio un zape en el brazo y apuntó a un animal que estaba por ingresar a uno de los edificios que tenían una tienda en el primer piso y un, valga la redundancia, piso en el superior.

—Es ella —dijo.

—No parece —dudé—; quiero decir, Nirr es bla... —Me corté de inmediato. Aquella loba era de un marrón tan claro que rozaba el blanco, y los motivos en su pelaje, negros, parecían las rayas de un tigre—. Carajo —gruñí, empezando a trotar con Pelusa hacia el edificio, diez metros a lo lejos—, no vino como Nirr, vino como ella misma.

—Inteligente —masculló Pelusa, trotando a la vez—, ¿quién sospecharía de una animal que, técnicamente, está muerto?

La vi entrar, pero para cuando llegamos a la puerta, la reja que la precedía estaba cerrada.

—Maldita sea —soltó Pelusa—, no podemos abrirla.

Me agaché a su lado.

—Sí, podemos; sólo dame unos minutos.

Estiré un dedo e introduje mi garra en la cerradura, sintiendo el enrevesado mecanismo interno. Sí, sabía abrir cerraduras de puertas con las garras, pero eso era más complicado que hacerlo con un alambre; ¿de rejas metálicas?, ni te cuento. Es más difícil. No obstante, sólo me bastó poco más de un minuto, y fracturarme la garra. Al sacarla, de ésta manaba un hilillo de sangre.

Zanahorias entró como un rinoceronte descabritado, corriendo por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras que a su vez llevaban al piso superior. La seguí, subiendo, pero Judy saltaba de tres en tres los escalones hasta la azotea. Una vez en la puerta que nos dejaba ingresar a la misma, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba cerrada y, para colmo, bloqueada por dentro.

Dimos varias embestidas en un intento de derribarla, sin mucho éxito, pero cuando un disparo atravesó el aire, me lancé contra la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, lo que, sumado a una patada de Zanahorias, hizo ceder la puerta.

La luz me cegó un instante, pero mis instintos me hicieron tumbarla al suelo, al tiempo en que yo me dejé caer de lado, y menos mal que lo hice, porque un instante después otro disparo hendió el aire y la bala chocó donde un segundo antes estaba mi cabeza. Escuché un _¡tks!_ , y al alzar la mirada vi que Helmi (se) dudó sobre si tomar el rifle de francotirador que había apoyado en el alfeizar del edificio o correr.

Hizo lo que un animal sensato haría: correr. Fue hasta un saliente opuesto, uno que daba a un callejón divisorio entre el edificio y el contiguo y saltó al vacío.

—¡Zanahorias! —exclamé, poniéndome de pie y corriendo hacia donde Helmi saltó.

Ella fue hasta el rifle y gruñó.

—¡Maldita sea, mató a Leonzález!

No respondí, tenía sólo una cosa en mente: matar a Helmi. Me asomé por el saliente, había una delgada soga que descendía hasta el suelo; la tomé y salté. La fricción de la cuerda en mis patas me quemaba, pero era un dolor soportable. Aterricé flexionando las rodillas, conteniendo un quejido por el dolor, y perseguí a Helmi hasta el final del callejón.

La pistola en mi espalda se sentía molesta, pero a la vez me reconfortaba. Con el enojo burbujeando en mi interior, me puse en cuatro patas y corrí a todo lo que podía; el pecho me quemaba y respirar costaba, pero logré alcanzarla y embestirla por la cintura con un breve salto. Helmi frenó con unos saltitos hacia adelante y yo rodé por el suelo, sacando la pistola.

—¡No te muevas! —rugí, apuntándola. Y para muestra, le infligí un disparo en la pierna, haciéndola hincarse.

Me puse de pie, no obstante, ella se impulsó con la pata sana hacia un lado, cubriéndose con un contenedor de basura. Se asomó con una pistola nueve milímetros en alto, pero la hice agacharse disparando de nuevo, la bala repicó en la tapa metálica del contenedor.

—¿Le temes a la muerte, Helmi? —grité—. Qué ironía.

Empecé a caminar hacia el contenedor, pistola en ristre.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —seguí, imbuyendo mi tono de desdén—. ¿Se te hace familiar, no es cierto? Siempre huyendo, siempre escondiéndote, siempre tomando otra identidad. Escondida en la jefatura, escondida bajo otros nombres.

—¡Cállate! —rugió Helmi—.¡No eres nadie para hablar de eso, he hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir!

—¿Sobrevivir? —El corazón me latía con una velocidad que creo estuve a punto de tener varios infartos—. ¿Llamas sobrevivir matar animales y robarles la identidad?

—¿Lo dices por Loki? —escupió ella—. Esa hija de puta era un farol, era buena con todos, pero les robaba a sus espaldas. Matarla fue un gesto de ayuda para ese estúpido periódico, ¡les hice un favor! Fingir mi muerte por segunda vez fue sencillo, además, Loki tenía una jugosa cuenta en el banco de la cual me apropié. ¡Hice lo necesario!

—¿Y Freya? —dije, preparado para disparar al menor movimiento de Helmi tras el contenedor, si asomaba la cabeza, se la volaría. Esperaba no tener que usar mi seguro—. ¿Y ella?

—¡No hables de mi Vanir, Nick, te lo advierto! —gritó Helmi, con la voz quebrada—. No eres nadie para pronunciar el nombre de Freya. ¿Dices que matar animales no es sobrevivir? Dime, entones, ¿crees que mi tía merecía vivir, todos los que me hicieron daño o fingieron demencia cuando veían cómo estaba merecían ver la luz de un nuevo día? ¡Por ellos perdí a Freya! ¡Perdí lo único que me quedaba! ¡Ella era mi vida, mi familia, mi _othala_! —Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces Helmi prosiguió con una voz gélida—. Mataría a toda la ciudad, uno a uno, con tal de que ella volviera. Lo reduciría todo a cenizas por tenerla conmigo, así que no hables de ella, Nicholas.

Helmi salió ladeándose por el contenedor por el contendor como una exhalación, derrapó y dio tres disparos cuando se estabilizó.

Yo también disparé, pero sólo conseguí darle uno solo en el hombro, en cambio, los tres de ella me dieron en un brazo, el pecho y el plexo solar. Sentí primero el calor y humedad de la sangre antes que el dolor, y dioses, cómo dolía.

Helmi caminó más lento hacia mí, moviendo la corredera de su arma, con unos ojos que dejaban claro un ansia oculta, como natural, de causar caos.

Era como una manifestación física del verdadero lobo Fenrir; Freya acertó con el apodo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —quiso saber, con una calma inaudita—. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí. Años. Dinero. Vidas. Todo para poder cumplir mi cometido, ¿y tú crees que tienes el derecho de opinar? ¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que he pasado, Nick?!

Intenté atacar, hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo estaba empezando a entrar en shock. Diablos, ¿tres tiros y ya estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento? Eso estaba mal, al menos debería resistir unos cinco, mínimo. No debí pensar aquello, porque Helmi, como leyéndome el pensamiento, me dio un tiro en cada pierna.

—¿Sabes algo, Nick? —gruñó, con ironía—. Si alguien te da un tiro, por lo menos tómate la molestia de caer muerto. —Movió la corredera de nuevo; la pata me temblaba, luchando por estabilizarla y alzar la pistola.

Sonreí, sólo Helmi podía tener aquel humor negro. Solté una carcajada ahogada que sorprendió a la loba, no porque me diera risa su comentario, lo que sí hizo, sino que me parecía cómico, incluso estúpido, que realizara aquella estilizada venganza con tanta parafernalia porque su vida fue difícil. ¿Difícil? Difícil fue la mía también y yo no andaba matando a los responsables de que fuera así, sino acepté la miserable vida que tenía, me levanté y no dejé que eso me terminara destruyendo a nivel psicológico, como hizo con Helmi.

Yo también pasé por casas hogares y orfanatos cuando mi mamá murió, pero escapé de todos. Yo también recibí el desprecio de mucha gente, pero me llegaba a las pelotas. Me daba igual. El mundo podía ser un hijo de puta, lo que era en demasía, pero eso no significaba que yo debía rebajarme a ser un hijo de puta como el mismo mundo. Así como hubo animales que hicieron mi vida un infierno, hubo también unos que hicieron ese infierno hago soportable, como Finnick y más actualmente Pelusa.

Finnick. Pensar en mi hermano me hizo encontrar fuerzas para alzar la pistola. El pecho, las piernas y el vientre me quemaban, pero tenía que darle un tiro a…

Helmi sonrió, con lástima.

—No creerás que dejaré…

—Debe ser un asco estar totalmente sola —murmuré, jadeando—. ¿Qué se siente estar siempre sola, Fenrir?

—Te lo diré —dijo Helmi—, si me dices qué se siente estar muerto.

Bajó el arma; fijé los ojos con los de ellas y…

 _¡Bang!_

No lo negaré, por un instante tuve miedo, muchísimo miedo, porque vamos, ¿quién no le teme a la muerte? No obstante, yo estaba esperando… esperando que mi salvadora hiciera su acto de aparición.

Como en cámara lenta, observé absorto cómo la cabeza de Helmi daba un latigazo hacia atrás y el cuerpo seguía la inercia y caía al suelo; el cerebro vengativo de ella se estampó contra el suelo en una salpicadura de impacto de grandes proporciones, su arma repiqueteó en el suelo.

Jadeé con fuerza, tratando de ignorar el dolor del pecho y del vientre, donde el chaleco me había salvado de recibir unos tiros mortales, pero el hombro y las piernas sangraban como si fuera verbena carnavalesca. Viviría, por lo menos.

—¿No podías haber disparado antes, Pelusa? —pregunté, viendo hacia la terraza del edificio, donde Zanahorias apuntaba en mi dirección.

La vi sonreír y hacerme un gesto con la pata, para luego desaparecer, supongo que estaría bajando del edificio.

Con tres tiros en el cuerpo, con un dolor del demonio y perdiendo sangre cada vez en mayor ritmo, suspiré, relajándome. De una vez por todas había terminado aquel calvario que fue la cacería de Helmi Holjem.

Cerré los ojos, escuchando una cacofonía de voces, gritos y exclamaciones viniendo en mi dirección.


	16. XV - Nombre pendiente oye, no me culpes

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, cuando el Ragnarok pega, pega fuerte xD Bueno, sí, ese patinazo fue, en parte un farol en parte una experimentación. ALjlkajsdlajsldkjasdas, dioses, me sacas los colores xD De hecho sí y no, es decir, lo hice para resaltar la confianza que le tenía a ella y también para no repetir mucho con SEPT xD Así que no, no te estás comiendo la cabeza xD Bueno, sí, las responderé, en su debido tiempo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **chalupitabonita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **XV**

 **Nombre pendiente; oye, no me culpes, estoy en el hospital.**

Resumiendo todo lo que pasó, diré: acabé en el hospital.

Cuando Volví en mí, me supe en una camilla de hospital en el cuarto más blanco y antiséptico posible, con una bata aireada como ropa y con una aguja en el brazo, suministrándome suero. Quiero creer que era suero y no alguna otra cosa más fuerte. Me quedé ahí, viendo en el techo una peculiar mancha negra que tenía un aspecto parecido a Gazelle, poniendo en orden mis pensamientos antes de erguirme.

Zanahorias estaba a mi lado, sentada en el sofá orejón de las visitas, con aspecto destruido y tela deshilada, unos clavos estaban a punto de caer por uno de los extremos de las uniones de las tablas. Me sonrió y se cruzó de patas; se veía cansada.

—Al fin despiertas, torpe zorro—dijo Judy.

—¿Qué pasó? —quise saber.

—¿Versión larga o resumida?

—Completa.

Judy suspiró, separando las piernas y recostándose contra el espaldar de sillón.

—Ganamos —empezó a decir—. Bueno, si ganar puede incluirse que matamos a Helmi sin poder evitar la muerte de Leonzález. Eso fue un caos. Debido a que Leonzález murió frente a la Parvada, los reporteros, después que pasó la sorpresa inicial, empezaron a suponer en voz alta, ya sabes, lanzar puyas aquí y allá y exigieron respuestas. Luego vinieron los disparos de Helmi y tuyos, y todo el grupo fue hasta nuestra locación, pero no se dignó en acercarse hasta que pasó el peligro.

—O sea que nos grabaron.

—No tanto así, Nick. Más bien nos grabaron cuando te estabas desangrando luego de que toda la acción hubiera pasado. Yo andaba vuelta una pantera tratando de evitar que te aplastaran por lo cerca que estaban de nosotros, pero entre Savage y Winter lograron poner un alto a los reporteros. Pero la bomba vino cuando uno de los reporteros (sorpresa, sorpresa, de ZNN), preguntó que por qué si dos agentes de Crímenes Mayores estaban custodiando al alcalde, su muerte pudo efectuarse.

No hallaba si sentirme mal o alegre por el aprieto de Jack y Skye. Bueno, seamos sinceros: sí, yo odio a Crímenes Mayores por ser unos roba casos, pero me caen bien Jack y Skye, así que me mantuve impasible.

Asentí.

—Pues he de decirte que Savage tiene un pico de oro, casi zorruno, porque con unas pocas palabras se excusó por no poder proteger al alcalde y nos hizo ver a nosotros dos como héroes.

La puerta de mi habitación sonó, alguien tocaba. Se abrió desplazándose hacia un lado.

—Mis orejas zumban, Hopps —dijo Jack, desde la puerta, acompañado de Skye, quien parecía una guardia de honor junto al conejo. Tuve que parpadear varias veces y comprobar que, en efecto, fuera suero lo que me administraban, porque ver a ambos inspectores en ropa de civil era un golpe muy fuerte para mi cerebro. Jack iba con un conjunto de secuestrador de los años cuarenta: bermudas y una camisa de rayas horizontales blancas y negras; Skye, por otra parte, iba con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta azul hielo, que resaltaba sus ojos y su figura—. Hola, Wilde.

—Hola —dije, saludando con un gesto de la pata.

—¿Qué tal? —Skye cerró la puerta—. Pensé que sería bueno que nos pasáramos a visitar. Compañerismo y todo eso.

—Y debo decir, Hopps —dijo Jack—, que lo que yo dije no fue tan astuto, ¿o acaso olvidas la declaración que diste?

Judy colocó una cara de situación.

—¿Declaración? —dije—. Pelusa, no me hablaste de ninguna declaración.

—A eso iba —dijo ella, haciendo aspavientos. Se dejó caer de hombros—. Verás, resulta que Helmi había contado con que nosotros iríamos por ella, por lo que hizo una jugada para desacreditarnos: publicó varias imágenes de nosotros… sugerentes.

Aquello me activó todas las alarmas. ¡Mierda, ¿cómo había…?! Y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que siempre usábamos su cubículo en Informes, ¿qué tan complicado sería colocar una cámara en su escritorio y grabarnos cuando… ejem, nos sentábamos en una posición comprometedora?

—¿Qué hizo?

—Fueron imágenes varias, unas en Informes, otras tomadas de alguna forma cuando… —Empezó a ponerse colorada.

—Oh, por las moras…

—Ajá. —Pelusa hizo un gesto con la pata para continuar—. El punto es que cuando me preguntaron sobre qué pasó con el caso y por qué estaba la loba muerta, un periodista comentó sobre nuestra relación. —Frunció el ceño—. Me enfurecí. No lo niego. Pero respondí con sinceridad.

—Dijo que su relación sentimental y personal —siguió Skye— no tiene nada que ver con el caso en cuestión, y que si querían una declaración de ello, tendrían que esperar a que Plaza Sahara se congelara, que no era ético por parte de un reportero investigar la vida privada de alguien para obtener prestigio y méritos.

—Así que, torpe zorro, sólo mencioné algunas cosas sobre el caso y cada quien por su lado. —Pelusa asintió, aliviada—. La ambulancia llegó y te trajimos aquí, cosa nada fácil, porque el tiro en tu pierna rozó una arteria importante, razón por la que te desangraste demasiado rápido. Te intervinieron y aquí estás.

—Déjame ver si entendí, Pelusa. Mataste a Helmi, me desmayé, Jack se libró por los pelos, luego te libraste de una inquisición cazadora de interespecies, respondiste cosas policiacas y me internaron en el hospital… ¿todo eso en pocas horas?

Pelusa inclinó la cabeza de lado.

—Pues sí, eso.

Me dejé caer sobre la camilla, sintiéndome de pronto muy, pero que muy cansado. Sin embargo, que ahora ya no estuviéramos presionados por capturar a un asesino, debo reconocer que relaja bastante. Pero cuando un problema se va, otro más llega, y ese nuevo era el hecho de que la relación entre Zanahorias y yo era de dominio público. Maldita sea. Ahora se venía un verdadero problema. Frente a eso, Helmi era una cachorra.

—Así que —les pregunté a Jack y Skye—, ¿cómo lo llevan ustedes, pareja?

Los aludidos reaccionaron de forma distinta, Skye arqueó una ceja y Jack se puso una máscara de piedra. Ay, pobre liebre, cree poder engañarme a mí, por amor a las moras.

Zanahorias estaba confusa.

—Verás, Pelusa —expliqué—, nuestros compañeros son como nosotros. Bueno, es demasiado obvio porque parecen pensar como el otro, hacen lo que el otro y, por las moras, incluso se visten igual. En el trabajo, al menos. Además… ¿«Jackye», «Kye»? —Solté una risilla—. Esos apodos son tan delatores.

—Lo dijo el zorro que llama «Zanahorias» y «Pelusa» a su coneja —replicó Skye, cruzando los brazos—. Claro. Tienes todo el derecho. Mejor cállate, Wilde.

Esbocé una sonrisa cómplice y me encogí de hombros, ella tenía razón. Jack a su lado seguía con su máscara de estoicidad, pero se fracturaba poco a poco. Judy, en cambio, estaba alternando la mirada, atónita, entre Skye y yo.

—¿Ella sabía lo nuestro? —me preguntó Pelusa, señalándome con un dedo acusador. Parpadeó y bajó la pata—. Olvídalo. Es por tu marca, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Somos zorros, Hopps —dijo Skye—. Notamos esas cosas.

—Además —añadí, señalando con un gesto de la pata a la zorra y el conejo blanco—, con estos dos es tan sencillo darse cuenta de que están juntos porque, citando las palabras de Munin, Skye exhibe ese porte de hembra confiaba: caderas fuertes, pata, talón, punta. Sumado a que cuando la primera vez que nos encontramos, ella no mencionó nada de mi marca en ti.

—Y eso —dijo Judy, asintiendo con comprensión— termina indicando que no le molestó lo nuestro y que, posiblemente, ella estaba igual. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿No pudiste haber tenido ese razonamiento para con Helmi y así evitar que te dieran unos tiros?

Me quedé en silencio. Diablos, Pelusa tenía razón. Me encogí de hombros; total, lo pasado, pisado.

—Ahora bien —dijo Jack, relajándose un poco, pero sin bajar la guardia. Conseguí aguantar una carcajada en pos del conejo, porque por la forma en que reaccionaba a que descubriéramos lo ellos, me daba a entender que él era muy reservado en ese aspecto. ¡Oh, dulce vida, ¿por qué me pones un objeto de burla tan sencillo?! ¡Dame un reto!—, la razón por la que estamos aquí es otra.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, Jack —dije, llevándome una pata al pecho en expresión dolida.

—Estuvimos analizando su… situación —continuó, sin hacer caso omiso de mi puya— y nos dimos cuenta de que no tienen manera de encontrar una salida estable de su situación. La subalcaldeza Sánchez no puede derogar la ley del departamento que, a su vez, está establecida en la Ley del Trabajo, hacer eso tomará meses. Tienen a su favor el que son figuras de interés en la ciudad, pero ni con eso creo consigan resultados inmediatos.

—Tranquilo —intervine, levantando una pata en señal de alto, con una sonrisa de lado; la camilla rechinó—, yo renunciaré. Así no castigarán a Pelusa y ella podrá estar tranquila. También puede aspirar a ser la nueva jefa de la policía.

—¡Ni muerta! —exclamó ella—. No permitiré que renuncies, zorro idiota. Si nos vamos, nos vamos juntos. Igual si nos quedamos. Además, yo no pienso ser la jefa del departamento. ¿Enloqueciste? Hacerlo significaría que me la pasaría enclaustrada en la oficina, y yo prefiero la acción a estar sin movimiento, ¡soy una coneja, dulces galletas con queso!

—Pelusa —dije, parpadeando con falsa timidez—, que osado que hables de acción con nuestros acompañantes presentes.

Skye frunció el ceño y torciendo los labios, no supe si intentando reprimir una sonrisa o no, a Jack lo tomó por sorpresa un ataque de tos que intentó disimular con un carraspeo y Pelusa ni se inmutó. «Vaya, se ha curtido.»

—Si me dejan continuar —dijo Jack, recuperando la compostura—, puedo terminar de explicarme. —Hizo una pausa—. Como no pueden salir de esto por la vía democrática, esto… nosotros decidimos ayudarlos.

—Ajá… —Entrecerré los ojos. Oye, no me malentiendas, agradezco la ayuda, claro, pero que Crímenes Mayores te tienda la pata sigue despertando mi instinto de supervivencia. Eso no pasa. Hasta ahora, la verdad.

—Nuestra división es más flexible con las políticas de ese estilo, siempre que ustedes cumplan los casos asignados con el menor gasto posible. Como sabrán, Crímenes Mayores no tiene los recursos que necesitaríamos. —Sonrió con pesadez—. Nuestro jefe es un tacaño, a grandes rasgos.

—¿Nos estás ofreciendo un puesto en tu división? —Vale, eso de verdad que no me lo esperaba.

—Si lo aceptan —asintió Jack—, sí.

Nuestra respuesta fue fugaz, casi instantánea. Me bastó con ver una fracción de segundo a Judy y ver el brillo alegre en sus ojos para saber que no aceptar aquel ofrecimiento sería el peor error que cometeríamos en nuestras vidas. Y viniendo de mi parte, aquello era decir mucho.

—Aceptamos —dijimos Judy y yo al mismo tiempo. Jack sonrió y Skye asintió.

—Nos veremos la próxima semana en la alcaldía para notificarle a la subalcaldeza sobre su traslado —dijo Jack, caminando hacia la puerta—. Claro, si la ciudad no explota antes.

—Oye, rata orejona —apunté—, que la ciudad no ha explotado.

Skye ladeó la vista y arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

—Dile eso a las cadenas de televisión, parecen cachorros en dulcería.

Dicho esto, ambos animales salieron de mi habitación y cerraron la puerta, dejándonos a Pelusa y a mí en el más calmo silencio. Lo cual me dio la oportunidad de relajarme por fin, me estiré en la cama y cerré los ojos, dejando que el suave y constante pitido del sensor cardíaco inundara el lugar. No obstante, toda aquella calma se quebró cuando el mueble de Pelusa rechinó y algo tintineó en el suelo. Abrí los ojos.

—Este sillón se está desarmando —dijo, cuando la miré, respondiendo a mi muda pregunta—, se le cayó un clavo.

—Ahora lo clavo, cuando me pueda levantar —murmuré—, mejor eso a que nos culpen de destruir el inmueble.

—¿Aquí, ahora? —exclamó Pelusa—. Vaya, Nick, qué osado.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeé, confuso, y luego caí en cuenta de lo que ella quería dar a entender—. ¡Oh, por las moras!, parece que te he corrompido. Stu me va a matar. —Palpé la cama a mi lado, haciéndole espacio—. Es tarde, Zanahorias, ven y duerme con este malherido zorro. Nos hemos ganado un buen descanso.

Sonriendo ante mi propuesta, ella se levantó y de un brinco se encaramó sobre mí, sentada a horcajadas en mi estómago. Su sonrisa pasó a una de complicidad y lujuriosa, pero luego se inclinó y me dio un pico, lo suficientemente provocativo para que me dieran ganas de intentar sacar una nueva especie, pero tranquilo, para que no lo hiciera de verdad. Era como si me estuviera diciendo que por el momento debíamos descansar. ¡Ja!, descansar.

Se recostó contra mi pecho y yo la abracé con cariño, dejándome embriagar por su olor y su calor. Respiré profundo, cerrando los ojos, pensando en todo lo que en una semana había vivido. Joder, que si cada caso seguía así no podría llegar yo a viejo. No obstante, Pelusa lo valía. Siempre lo valía. Pasase lo que pasara, Judy siempre sería mi móvil, mi motivo y mi camino para seguir adelante.

Si tan sólo Helmi hubiera entendido eso, no habría terminado como lo hizo. Sí, claro, la vida es una perra, te da golpes constantes y palizas interminables, pero en cada uno estaba si seguir adelante, levantarse y continuar, o dejarse arrastrar por el dolor y el odio de dichas palizas. Eso me estremeció, porque las situaciones de Helmi y las mías fueron iguales. Los dos estuvimos solos y los dos perdimos a seres que amábamos; los dos éramos segregados de la sociedad en menor o mayor medida y ambos tuvimos un cable de salvación que decidimos tomar o no. Le acaricié las orejas a Pelusa. Yo sí lo hice.

Y mientras más lo veía, más cuenta me daba. Helmi terminó perdiendo a todos por una simple decisión, tomar venganza, mientras que yo al dejarlo pasar, me fui rodeando de animales. Finnick, Munin, Pelusa, mis compañeros de la ZPD, y ahora Stu, Bonnie y la familia de Judy, los miles y miles que de seguro eran. Y, ¿para qué negarlo?, Jack y Skye también.

Eso nos diferenciaba, mientras Helmi estaba sola, yo tenía familia.

Porque sí, por más cursi que suene, ellos son mi familia.

Ellos son mi othala.


	17. Epílogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Dos cosas antes de comenzar:

Primero, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, me hubiera sentido fatal si plasmar mi historia en papel fuese una pérdida de tiempo.

Segundo, ¿estás tocado? Por los dioses de las moras, colega, te haz zampado una carnicería de historia con muertos para dar y recibir entera, eso es algo muy bueno o muy malo.

Zanahorias me está diciendo que es algo bueno, porque quiere decir que fue entretenido. Ja, espero que mi sufrimiento te haya divertido, Hittler.

Aunque en honor a la verdad, el morbo es algo bonito y esta bien, a menos que se lleve a extremos como... No, mejor no completo la oración porque de hacerlo Zanahorias me amenazará con lo impensable diciéndome que les quedé en deuda por eso. Eso pasa por tener como novia a una coneja que no soporta los enigmas. Pero bueno, siendo yo un zorro, ¿qué esperaba?

Para no hacerla liada, mi estimado lector, todo salió bien.

Bueeeeno... tan bien como pudo haber salido. ¿Al menos seguimos vivos, no?

Cuando me dieron de alta, mis suegros fueron a nuestro departamento a visitarme y me colmaron de atenciones, cosa que no voy a negar me hizo un nudito en la garganta. Me recordaron cómo era tener a alguien que se preocupase por ti, lo que a su vez me hizo recordar a mi madre, pero eso es otra historia. Los medios hostigaron a Pelusa en el nuevo trabajo como inspectora de Crímenes Mayores, mismo cargo al que yo me integraría luego de recuperarme, pero estuvo a la altura para ignorarlos. Le he enseñado bien.

Por pata de nosotros, Jack y Skye han sido más abiertos con su relación, ahora sí parecen una pareja y no dos rocas. Conviven con nosotros de tanto en tanto y para sorpresa mía, Stu y Bonnie los tratan como hijos adoptivos. Raro, pero supongo que alguien que salve el sueño por el que ha luchado una hija, se hace parte de la familia.

Patrick Jane volvió de su viaje con su esposa, se disculpó con nosotros por las acciones de su madre y se culpó por no haber podido evitarlo, intentando saber más de su prima.

De hecho, su forma de disculparse, como tenía contactos con _tutilimundachi_ (alto italiano, ¿ah?), hizo que nuestras fotos, ejem, juntos, fueran eliminadas de la prensa. Claro que eso dio más cabida a lo de Pelusa y yo y terminamos en una jodida portada de blogs de internet, twitter y otra redes sociales como un ejemplo de pareja única. Aunque únicos sí somos, sólo que hay que mantener la humildad. Sí. Eso.

Empezamos a ser conocidos como WildeHopps, no como dos seres separados, Nick y Judy (dioses, aún no me dejo de reír porque el nombre de Pelusa sea Laverne. Ja, ja, ja, ja), sino como uno solo. Éramos como un mito de aquellos como los que intentamos resolver.

El mote duró unos tres meses hasta que algo captó la atención. Pero eso es otra historia.

¡Que comience la música ambiental!

Un plano de una cámara donde a Zanahorias y a mí, Jack y Skye y Bonnie y Stu se nos enfoque en nuestro pequeño paraíso. Felices y contentos.

Y bueno, compañero o compañera, esto es el final. Es una de las historias que nos han sacudido el piso a ambos, espero haya sido de entretenimiento.

Y, psst, no te olvides de esa tonelada de moras de la que hablamos en el prólogo. Compadécete de esta pobre alma zorruna.

Paz desde mi casa.

Nick Wilde.

(Ahí debería ir mi elegante firma, pero en la editorial me dijeron que no puedo terminar la historia como si fuera una carta. Es mi historia y la termino como me salga de las moras. Así que, colega, imagina una firma toda chachi ahí.

¿Esto se consideraría una posdata o un pie de página?)

 **FIN**


End file.
